Eien
by SiaMi
Summary: [UA] Suite à la mort de Tenten, les forces surnaturelles s’acharnent sur Ino et Naruto Uzumaki. La venue du copain de la défunte, soidisant allergique au soleil, n’arrange rien. [SasuNaru, SaiIno]
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Eien (Éternité en japonais si je ne me trompe pas)

**Chapitre** : Prologue (C'est pour ça que c'est court)

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Surnatuel, romance, drame, UA, OOC pour quelques personnages

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

Note : Ahem … que dire … que dire …  
**Kiba** : _L'autrice veut dire qu'elle n'est pas ''super fière'' de cette fic XD !  
_Bah … mouais … et puis … ahem …  
**Kiba** : Que le premier chiffre de son âge était encore un ''1'' quand elle l'a écrite !  
è.é …  
**Kiba** : _Que cette fic est déjà écrite et qu'elle est très longue … hum … vraiment très longue.  
_Puis … ahem …  
**Kiba** : _L'autrice venait de lire **Fascination** de **Stephenie Meyer** et elle avait trop regardé **Buffy contre les vampires**.  
_Ah oui et … euh …  
**Kiba** : _Les chapitres sont assez courts pour la plupart.  
_Mouais et …  
**Kiba** : _Elle ne continuera pas ses autres fics avant un certain temps. Plus d'info sur son profil mais elle a la flemme de se répéter.  
_C'est ça … et …  
**Kiba** : _Les mises à jour se feront très fréquemment et les reviews sont les bienvenues :D_  
… Merci Kiba … --'  
**Kiba** :_ héhé …_

* * *

**P**_r_o**l**_o_g**u**_e_

Ses longs doigts parfumés se promenaient avec douceur contre son ventre pâle et bleuté par quelques hématomes qu'elle lui avait elle-même infligé. Il se cambrait et poussait un sifflement entre ses dents lorsque les doigts de la jeune fille passaient sur ses blessures. Le rythme de ses caresses s'était considérablement ralenti depuis le commencement. Un faible sourire candide animait les lèvres de la brune alors que les autres traits de son visage étaient ravagés par le chagrin. Il fallait s'attarder longuement à la contemplation de ses traits pour déceler toute la douleur mais elle était bien présente. Elle rongeait son estomac à la même cadence que ses caresses.

Le pieu dans la poche de son manteau commençait à devenir lourd, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le prendre et l'enfoncer dans la même peau qu'elle caressait. Ses mains commençaient à trembler sur la peau pâle. Elle jeta un bref regard à l'être qu'elle devait tuer et frissonna. Il avait les yeux fermés, il lui accordait une confiance naïve malgré leur situation. Sa main gauche continua de caresser sa peau, déviant les nombreuses blessures. Sa main droite se dirigeait maladroitement vers le pieu.

Elle inspira silencieusement pour calmer son cœur qui s'agitait si fort dans sa poitrine.

Les doigts de sa main droite se crispèrent autour du pieu et elle le sortit de sa poche avant de la brandir au dessus du cœur de son amant qui n'avait pas sourcillé. Elle frissonna derechef, plus fortement cette fois-ci. Son cœur battait trop fort, à un tel point qu'elle avait la peur ridicule que l'être aimé entende ses battements. Elle éleva la main droite et elle abattit brutalement le pieu contre la poitrine de l'individu … trop tard.

Une douleur déchirante avait traversé son ventre, arrêtant sa main alors que le pieu allait déchirer la peau pâle. Elle avait cessé de trembler et elle avait crié. Son ultime cri s'était étouffé dans sa gorge au moment où elle avait aperçu la main de son amant sur le poignard qui venait de transpercer son ventre.

« Échec et mat … »

Elle avait élevé les yeux vers l'être aimé. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et une colère indicible torturait ses traits.

« Sa … Sasu … Sasuke … »

Le prénom s'étouffa dans sa gorge avant qu'elle ne s'écroule de tout son long contre l'individu …

**_À suivre ..._**

* * *


	2. La mort

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 1

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens (Pas tout de suite par contre), surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Et voilà mon premier chapitre ;). Je sais, les chapitres sont courts mais en essayant de rassembler les cinq premiers chapitres pour n'en faire qu'un seul ... ça devenait n'importe quoi --'. Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

**L**_a _m**o**_r_t

Ino était assise devant sa commode, observant son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus. Elle avait encore des cernes à cette heure avancée de la journée et ses cheveux semblaient indomptables ces temps-ci. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de laisser tomber son front contre le rebord froid de sa commode. Elle se trouvait affreuse en moment. Elle qui était si fière de sa peau sans imperfections et de sa longue tignasse blonde, elle n'était plus sûre de rien en ce moment. C'était sa période de remise en question, en quelque sorte. Elle était allée voir la conseillère d'orientation du lycée, comme tous les élèves de terminal à cette période de l'année et le résultat avait été décevant. Elle venait à peine de se rendre compte que la vie ne se résumait pas qu'au lycée, qu'elle devait sérieusement penser aux études supérieurs et à ce qu'elle souhaitait faire plus tard mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas d'excellentes notes mais atteignaient la moyenne dans la plupart des matières. Était-ce suffisant pour intégrer la fac ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait simplement intégrer la fac ?

Ino poussa un long grognement excédé puis elle releva la tête pour apercevoir son reflet. Ses yeux bleus, d'habitude pétillants de malice, avaient perdu leur étincelle. Elle passait une longue semaine de déprime et son corps semblait suivre le mouvement.

« INNOOOO »

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom crié de la sorte puis elle grogna derechef.

« QUOI ? hurla t'elle

- Y'A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI À LA PORTE !

- C'EST QUI ?

- UN LIVREUR ! »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement en entendant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un livreur. Elle était encore en pyjama, aucune trace de maquillage sur le visage et les cheveux plutôt gras. Bref, elle n'était pas dans l'état de recevoir des proches. Elle dissimula rapidement ses cernes sous du fond de teint et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse avant de se ruer vers le hall d'entrée. Elle s'immobilisa en voyant Sai derrière la porte.

« _Naruto, je vais te tuer ! _» pensa t'elle.

Sai lui souriait calmement, comme si son apparence ne le choquait pas alors qu'elle avait l'air d'un épouvantail. Il ne fit aucune blague de mauvais goût sur ses cheveux en bataille ou sur le fait qu'elle portait le pyjama le plus moche qu'il ait vu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas …

« Salut Ino, dit-il.

- Salut, marmonna t'elle d'un air contrarié.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler … en privé ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête et invita Sai à s'asseoir sur un des canapés du salon. Il semblait hésiter à parler, cherchant les mots justes. Ino patienta, espérant intérieurement que les prochains mots soient ''veux-tu sortir avec moi ?''. Le silence la gênait énormément, elle avait l'impression que Sai détaillait son apparence débraillée et qu'il hésitait à l'inviter en la voyant sous cet angle. Il brisa le silence après quelques secondes :

« C'est à propos de Tenten …

- Tenten ? répéta la blonde, étonnée.

- Oui … en fait … elle …

- … ?

- Tenten est ...

- ...

- On m'a … chargé de te dire que … enfin … on l'a retrouvé … morte dans … son appartement hier soir.

- …

- Je suis désolé, Ino.

- On ne blague pas avec ça, Sai.

- … Ce n'est pas une blague.

- …

- … Ino ?

- … »

Un bouillon d'émotions s'était formé au niveau du ventre de la blonde et il remontait lentement dans sa gorge, en des sanglots qu'elle étouffait difficilement. Elle refusa de croire ce que venait de dire Sai. Elle avait vu Tenten hier, en pleine forme. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas croire à sa mort aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment quelqu'un de si jeune pouvait mourir ? Comment le malheur pouvait s'abattre sur une fille si pleine de vie ? Ino repoussa vivement le bouillon d'émotions qui l'assaillait et elle omit la nouvelle avec la force du désespoir. Sai ne rajouta rien, ne sachant pas trop comment consoler la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça et préférait garder le silence devant la blonde tremblante.

« C'est faux, murmura t'elle.

- …

- Tu mens …

- … Je … suis désolé, Ino.

- … »

Ino ne bougea pas pendant un court instant, fixant le sol avec une grande intensité dans le regard puis elle se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Sai. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne sanglotait pas mais elle avait un teint livide et elle tremblait violemment. Sai la fixa d'un air désolé mais Ino n'en tint pas compte. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Omettant la présence de Sai, elle alla vers le hall d'entrée, prit son trousseau de clé et partit de la maison. Une fois dehors, elle se rua vers sa voiture - une camionnette bleue qui faisait un bruit infernal – et s'installa du côté conducteur. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Sai sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée avant de mettre le contact, de démarrer et de partir au loin. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et il lui prit un effort surhumain pour allumer la stéréo de sa camionnette.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound _**(1)**

Elle tourna le bouton du volume au maximum et autorisa ses sanglots et ses larmes à se manifester. Elle n'entendait pas ses sanglots, elle ne sentait pas les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Ses yeux embués devaient fixer la route et de cette manière, elle empêchait ses larmes de couler au maximum. Ses sanglots étaient étouffés par la musique. Elle ne pleurait pas, non, elle ne pleurait pas. Pleurer, c'était avouer la mort de Tenten. Tenten n'était pas morte … du moins, c'est ce qu'Ino tentait de se mettre dans la tête parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était vrai, que Tenten n'était plus, que Sai avait été sincère tout à l'heure.

Elle se concentra sur le paysage, sur les sapins centenaires qui semblaient tous en rang. Elle regarda la route grise, écouta le ronronnement de son moteur (un son assourdi par la musique). Elle cherchait à fuir la mort de Tenten … mais celle-ci la poursuivait et la rattrapait systématiquement. Ino finit par s'arrêter, en craignant pour sa propre santé si elle continuait de conduire aussi mal. Elle était sur une petite route, très peu de gens y passait.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le volant et elle attendit … elle attendit longuement sans rien vraiment attendre quoi que ce soit en réalité. Elle restait immobile et sanglotante, hors du monde réel et enfouie sous la mort de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne sut exactement combien de minutes où combien d'heures elle resta ainsi mais elle dut regagner le monde réel, précisément au moment où elle vit la portière de sa camionnette s'ouvrir et Naruto embarquer à côté d'elle, du côté passager donc.

« Fiche le camp, grommela t'elle entre deux sanglots. »

Le blond ne l'écouta pas, il se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou d'Ino et de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne repoussa pas son étreinte. Elle pleura contre son épaule et se laissa complètement aller. Elle était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de toute façon. Un temps interminable s'écoula durant lequel Ino sanglota contre Naruto. À bout de larmes, elle s'était finalement arrachée à l'étreinte du blond, pour éteindre la radio qui commençait à lui écorcher les oreilles puis pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air.

« …

- Ino … qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- …

- …

- Tenten est morte, annonça t'elle sans oser regarder son interlocuteur.

- … »

Ino regarda dans le rétroviseur de sa camionnette et y vit la voiture de Naruto, garé derrière la sienne. Elle garda le silence un moment, ses yeux étaient brûlants, faute d'avoir trop pleurer et ses joues encore poisseuses. Son estomac lui donnait une impression de vide et les battements de son cœur commençaient lentement à ralentir leur cadence. Elle trouva enfin le courage de regarder le blond en face. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire espiègle, il arborait une expression désolée qu'Ino ne lui connaissait pas encore.

« Comment as-tu su que … ? commença t'elle sans pouvoir terminer.

- Intuition.

- Tu l'as senti, hein ?

- Mouais.

- Je ne suis pas folle alors.

- Ça c'est une autre histoire, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Il existe un lien entre les jumeaux, un lien que les plus grands spécialistes ne peuvent pas identifier avec exactitude. Ino l'avait toujours su, quand les rêves de Naruto étaient les mêmes que les siens, quand elle ressentait sa joie tout comme sa tristesse et quand elle savait exactement où il se trouvait sans même le lui avoir demandé. Naruto restait perplexe quand elle lui parlait de tout ce charabia sur le lien des jumeaux mais sans l'avouer ouvertement, il y croyait lui aussi.

« Allez, on rentre ! » dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Naruto opina de la tête puis il sortit de la camionnette de sa sœur pour gagner sa voiture.

_**À suivre … **_

* * *

(1) C'est _Dance Inside _de _The All-American Rejects_


	3. Sasuke

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 2

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens, surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Selon des hypothèses que j'ai trouvées sur Internet, le nom du Yondaime Hokage serait Arashi Uzumaki (Parce que c'est écrit sur le parchemin que Jiraya fait signer à Naruto ou je ne sais plus trop …). Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de ce que j'avance, c'est pour ça que vous ne voyez pas un gros ''SPOILER'' dans les genres de ma fanfiction. Tout ça pour dire que si le père de Naruto et d'Ino s'appelle Arashi, ce n'est pas par hasard ;)

* * *

**S**_a_s**u**_k_e

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort subite de Tenten.

Ce soir-là, Ino et Naruto devaient se rendre au salon funéraire. La journée avait donc été plutôt sombre entre les crises de larmes d'Ino et la mauvaise humeur de Naruto. La père des jumeaux les avaient accompagnés là-bas, soucieux de pouvoir soutenir sa fille lors des moments les plus difficiles.

Une pluie diluvienne s'était acharnée sur la métropole qu'habitait les Uzumaki et elle avait soulevé une certaine mauvaise humeur dans chacun des habitants, ce qui n'avantageait pas vraiment le chagrin d'Ino. Le trajet jusqu'au salon funéraire avait été silencieux. Ino avait su garder ses larmes pour ne pas troubler le calme qui l'englobait, elle, Naruto et son père.

Ils étaient entrés dans le grand bâtiment qui était aussi calme qu'une bibliothèque et ils avaient assisté à une longue cérémonie durant laquelle les parents de Tenten prononcèrent un discours très émouvant sur leur fille cadette. Ino n'avait pas encore pleuré, elle restait étrangement calme alors que même Naruto avait versé quelques larmes en entendant le discours.

Ino avait refusé de voir le corps de Tenten avant qu'on l'enterre. Naruto avait tout de suite compris pourquoi malgré le peu de matière grise qu'abritait sa tête habituellement. Ino souhaitait garder le souvenir d'une Tenten vivante, pas d'une Tenten immobile et sans vie.

Le cercueil avait ensuite été porté jusqu'au cimetière et c'est dans un silence de marbre qu'il avait été enfoui sous terre. Ino n'avait pas pleuré. Elle était restée calme. Son père s'était même inquiété de ne pas la voir sanglotante alors qu'elle avait pleuré toute la semaine.

À la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus grand monde autour de la sépulture de Tenten. Ino montrait autant de signes de vie que sa meilleure amie à l'instant précis. Depuis le début de l'enterrement, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Naruto tenait un parapluie au dessus de la tête de sœur, montrant plus d'impatience qu'il aurait voulu en montrer. Derrière eux, Arashi – leur père – attendait patiemment. À la fois attendri par la solidarité que manifestait Naruto à sa sœur et triste de voir sa fille dans un tel état.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le père des jumeaux fit tout de même un signe à son fils pour lui indiquer qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à partir. La pluie était toujours aussi forte et les vents s'étaient mêlés à elle, poussant la pluie jusqu'à ce que les parapluies deviennent futiles. Les vêtements des gens encore présents étaient trempés.

Jetant un regard circulaire dans le cimetière, Naruto remarqua que les seules personnes encore présentes étaient les parents de la défunte ainsi que Sasuke, le petit-ami de Tenten. Celui-ci était aussi immobile qu'Ino mais son expression se rapprochait beaucoup plus de l'ennui que de la tristesse. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quant aux parents de la défunte, ils pleuraient encore à chaudes larmes, se serrant l'un contre l'autre sous la pluie battante.

Le blond déposa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour capter son attention.

« On devrait y aller, Ino.

- Je veux rester, avait-elle dit sans quitter la sépulture des yeux.

- Il fait froid et papa doit travailler.

- … »

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke se mêla de la conversation, lui qui n'avait pas pipé mot de la soirée. Il s'approcha un peu plus des jumeaux et leur adressa un regard froid.

« Si vous tenez à rester, vous pouvez laisser votre père partir, je vais vous raccompagner. » avait-il dit d'un ton calme.

Naruto et Ino avaient échangé un regard avant de prendre leur décision. Ils avaient ensuite regardé Arashi qui grelottait de froid, en arrière d'eux et ils avaient accepté la proposition de Sasuke d'un hochement de tête. Naruto avait laissé le parapluie à Ino pour aller en informer leur père. Celui-ci se montra réticent en premier lieu mais le blond avait bien insisté sur le fait que Sasuke était le petit-ami de Tenten, qu'ils le connaissaient bien et qu'Ino avait besoin de rester encore un peu. Arashi avait finalement accepté.

Le petit groupe était resté une demi-heure de plus devant la tombe de Tenten avant qu'Ino annonce qu'elle voulait rentrer. Sasuke les avait conduits à sa voiture. Ino s'était assise sur la banquette arrière et Naruto avait pris place à côté de Sasuke. Ils avaient gagné la route dans le même silence cérémonieux.

En vérité, Naruto et Ino ne connaissaient pas vraiment Sasuke. Ils l'avaient vu quelques fois lorsque Tenten les avait invités au restaurant ou que celle-ci organisait des fêtes chez elle mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés plus de trois mots, quelques formules de politesse grosso modo. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de cet individu, c'était qu'il répondait au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa, qu'il se montrait très protecteur envers Tenten et qu'il n'allait pas au lycée. Le reste était un total mystère.

Ce qui avait étonné les jumeaux, c'était de voir que Sasuke n'avait pas l'air chagriné par la mort de sa douce. Il avait gardé le même air impassible qu'il avait depuis qu'ils le connaissaient et n'avait adressé aucun discours pour la défunte alors qu'il avait été son petit-ami depuis pas loin de six mois.

Un peu froissée par son attitude froide, Ino avait finalement adressé quelques mots au conducteur :

« Tu aimais Tenten ? demanda t'elle d'un ton un peu hautain. »

L'Uchiwa tourna furtivement la tête vers sa passagère avant de lui répondre sur le ton qu'il avait toujours employé.

« Oui.

- Et qu'elle soit morte … qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

- Beaucoup de mal. » avait-il répondu, un brin agacé.

Ino avait arrêté son interrogatoire, plutôt insatisfaite des réponses qu'elle avait obtenues. _Tenten aurait mérité mieux_, s'était-elle surprise à penser.

Au bout d'un moment, le conducteur avait glissé un CD dans le lecteur de sa voiture. Naruto avait sursauté légèrement en entendant les premiers accords de la chanson, ce que Sasuke avait remarqué aussitôt.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? avait demandé l'Uchiwa en fronçant un sourcil. »

Naruto avait aussitôt réfuté en secouant la tête avec véhémence.

« Non, au contraire ! J'adore _Thrice _… mais je pensais pas que t'étais le genre de mec qui écoutait ça. Je pensais que t'écoutais les mêmes trucs que Tenten écoutait, quoi.

- Je n'aime pas _Avril Lavigne_, avait-il répliqué.

- Non, ça je m'en doute, répondit Naruto avec un demi-sourire. »

Sasuke lui avait rendu son sourire de manière plus faible.

De son côté, Ino ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse sourire ou blaguer aujourd'hui. C'était déshonneur à la mémoire de Tenten que d'agir ainsi. Elle qui éprouvait tant de peine, elle se demandait comment Sasuke pouvait avoir l'air si indifférent à tout ça alors qu'il était encore plus proche de Tenten qu'elle ne l'avait été. Tout ça la mettait hors d'elle et de voir son propre frère s'entendre avec ce garçon - qu'elle commençait sérieusement à détester - était vraiment de trop. Ino avait réellement envie d'éclater en sanglots à l'instant précis mais elle lutta et réussit à éviter ce trop plein d'émotions.

Après quelques indications de Naruto, Sasuke arriva à la maison des Uzumaki. Ino ne força même pas un merci, trop frustré par le comportement de l'Uchiwa. De toute façon, Naruto adressa les remerciements à sa place. Les jumeaux allaient sortir de la voiture lorsque Sasuke prononça une phrase étrange :

« Ça va commencer ce soir, disait-il en fixant le paysage à travers le pare-brise de sa voiture.

- Quoi ? avait demandé Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va faire mal …

- …

- Mais ça devrait passer en quelques journées.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Sasuke avait enfin tourné la tête vers Naruto et le blond avait pu déceler une part de peur dans les yeux de couleur charbon de l'Uchiwa.

« Si ça devient trop dur, tu pourras m'appeler. » avait rajouté Sasuke en tendant un bout de papier à Naruto.

Le blond avait prit le papier et l'avait mis dans sa poche sans poser de questions. Il ne tira aucune conclusion hâtive sur le comportement étrange de Sasuke, se contenta de garder les sourcils froncés. Ino garda la bouche fermée bien qu'elle fulminait de l'intérieur.

Les jumeaux descendirent de la voiture de Sasuke et gagnèrent leur domicile dans un mot de plus. Dans le salon, Arashi avait laissé un mot pour indiquer qu'il était parti travailler et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant 23h00, qu'il était donc inutile de l'attendre. La jeune blonde avait profité de l'absence de son paternel pour s'avachir sur le canapé (Arashi lui rappelait toujours de se tenir droite en temps normal). Naruto la rejoignit, encore troublé par les paroles de Sasuke.

« Ce type est taré, avait déclaré Ino avec un regard méprisant.

- Sasuke ?

- Bah ouais, Sasuke.

- Bah … peut-être bien.

- Tenten vient de mourir et il commence déjà à te draguer !

- Me draguer ?

- Il fournit un discours super étrange pour te donner son numéro de téléphone. C'est plutôt clair comme message.

- Bah … non … il est pas homo quand même … puis moi non plus, je te rappelle. Il doit être complètement bouleversé par la mort de Tenten, c'est tout.

- Tu es trop naïf.

- Toi, tu sors des théories débiles ces temps-ci.

- Bon, je monte me coucher, soupira la blonde, je suis fatiguée.

- Bonne nuit, avait marmonné Naruto. »

Ino monta à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, laissant un Naruto perplexe au salon. Étrangement, lui aussi commençait à se sentir en colère …

_**À suivre …**_

* * *


	4. Empathie

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 3

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens (Pas tout de suite par contre), surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

Note : Toutes mes fics favorites étaient mises à jour ce soir, c'était fabuleux . ... mais avec ça ... il est 3h du matin en ce moment XD ! Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à mes reviews (_Shame on me !_). D'accord, là j'ai l'air d'une autrice qui se fout de ses commentaires et qui publie sans en prendre compte mais c'est faux T.T. Là, il est tard (vraiment tard --') et je publie mon chapitre en essayant de ne pas tomber de sommeil sur mon clavier --' mais je promets que demain, j'y réponderai ;)

* * *

**E**_m_p**a**_t_h**i**_e_

Il était à peu près 22h00 lorsque Naruto se réveilla. Il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il s'était assoupi sur le canapé du salon.

Étrangement, un sentiment de plénitude l'avait assailli dès son réveil. Il se serait cru dans un rêve tant il se sentait bien. Il se surprit à sourire et s'émerveiller de tout et n'importe quoi. Une citrouille énorme venait de barrer sa gorge et des papillons s'étaient regroupés dans son estomac. C'était un sentiment de bonheur indicible qui le traversait de part en part et qui picotaient ses joues au passage.

À un moment, il monta à l'étage, cherchant à savoir si sa sœur était dans le même état mais il entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de celle-ci et s'interdit d'entrer. Il colla son oreille à la porte, un sourire toujours aussi niais accroché aux lèvres. Il entendit vaguement une voix masculine qu'il eut du mal à identifier au premier abord mais elle lui était familière et son esprit fit rapidement le lien. C'était la voix de Sai.

« Écoute Ino … euh … je voulais te dire que … enfin … je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile en ce moment, je veux être là pour te soutenir. »

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent et il arqua les sourcils. Depuis quand Sai se montrait aussi doux envers Ino ? Où était passé le Sai qui plaçait des blagues qui avait le don de la mettre en rogne ? Il continua d'écouter tout en sentant que le sentiment de plénitude s'amplifiait. Il devait sûrement rêver mais il se sentait si bien qu'il ne tenta pas de comprendre

« Je t'aime, Ino. »

Le bonheur venait d'atteindre son paroxysme dans le cœur de Naruto qui s'emballait comme jamais auparavant. Il avait l'impression que la clé du bonheur se trouvait dans la chambre de sa sœur, que quelque chose à l'intérieur agissait comme de l'ecstasy sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, de tenter de découvrir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur.

Mais il n'y avait rien … absolument rien. Ino dormait paisiblement, enveloppée sous des tonnes de couvertures. Pas de Sai.

Pourtant, les voix étaient toujours là. Elles étaient claires, comme si Ino et Sai avaient été à côté de lui en train de se déclarer leur flamme. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Paniqué et pourtant toujours enveloppé par ce sentiment étrange, il décida de réveiller Ino et d'obtenir des explications.

C'est à ce moment précis que tout s'évapora, au moment où la blonde quitta les bras de Morphée que le bonheur de Naruto s'envola. Il se sentait d'autant plus troublé par la situation.

La blonde grogna en apercevant son frère penché au dessus de sa tête, la regardant avec des yeux apeurés.

« Merde ! souffla t'elle entre ses dents.

- …

- Je faisais le plus beau rêve de ma vie, espèce d'imbécile !

- …

- Sai m'avait enfin avoué que … ah et puis rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ino …

- Quoi ?

- Euh … non rien … laisse tomber, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- … »

Trop proche du sommeil pour comprendre la situation, Ino se replongea dans ses songes en cherchant les dernières bribes de son rêve précédent. Naruto venait de quitter sa chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui …

* * *

Les choses s'étaient empirées pour Naruto le lendemain matin. Le sentiment n'était pas aussi beau que la veille. D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus un sentiment mais bien des sentiments qui l'avaient envahis dès qu'il s'était réveillé.

Un ouragan de rage, de terreur, de tristesse et de douleur l'avait assailli dès qu'il s'était réveillé. Les sentiments le traversaient de part en part et il savait que ce n'était pas les siens, que c'était ceux de quelqu'un d'autre … de plusieurs personnes sûrement. Il entendait des voix aussi, des conversations jusqu'à des hurlements stridents. Naruto entendait tout mais ne reconnaissait plus rien. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une foule beaucoup trop bruyante avec une migraine incroyable et ça allait de pire en pire.

Il avait attendu une heure sans parler, sans bouger, encaissant sans pouvoir rien faire … jusqu'à ce que tout devienne trop pénible, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente des canines proéminentes s'enfoncer dans son cou. Il poussa un hurlement assez fort pour alerter Ino.

Dans sa tête, les images défilaient. Il voyait quelqu'un se faire mordre le cou, il voyait le sang contre la gorge de l'individu, vite rattrapé par la langue de l'assaillant. Simultanément, il ressentait toutes ces sensations. Naruto avait plaqué sa main contre son cou sans y sentir le sang, sans palper les deux blessures qu'auraient du causer les dents de l'assaillant. Il hurla derechef au moment où Ino arrivait en trombe.

« Naruto !?

- … hm … g … gn … »

La blonde se précipita vers son frère, le secoua d'un bord puis de l'autre alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, sa main crispée autour de son cou. Paniquée, la blonde cria le nom de son père plus de trois fois … avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci était reparti travailler quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle grogna de mécontentement.

« Je vais appeler les urgences !

- N … non … non …

- Putain mais Naruto, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !

- … »

De se main tremblante, il pointa son bureau.

« Quoi !?

- Le … … le … pa … papier … »

Elle se leva rapidement et attrapa le bout de papier. Le numéro de téléphone de Sasuke était inscrit au dos.

« Tu veux que je l'appelle ? demanda t'elle. »

Aucune réponse. Ino jugea que c'était exactement ce que voulait le blond. Elle ne se posa pas de questions. Elle prit donc le téléphone, sur la table de chevet de son frère et composa le numéro. Trois tonalités plus tard, la voix de Sasuke résonnait.

« Allo ?

- Sasuke, c'est Ino.

- …

- …

- C'est Naruto ? demanda t'il finalement.

- Il n'est pas bien mais je ne sais pas si …

- Pas la peine de l'emmener aux urgences.

- Mais …

- Il ne lui arrive rien de grave.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

- Laisse-le seul si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus qu'il ne le fait déjà.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

- Mais il souffre le martyre ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

- Tu ne peux rien faire.

- …

- Je vais venir vers 18h00.

- Pas avant !?

- Je suis occupé.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Naruto !? Je veux savoir, c'est mon frère après tout ! C'est toi qui sort des trucs bizarres et qui refuse de donner des explications et je …

- Calme-toi.

- Mais …

- Je passe vers 18h00.

- Sasu … »

Il venait de raccrocher, ce qu'Ino fit à son tour de manière plus rageuse …

_**À suivre … **_

* * *


	5. Empathie Partie 2

Titre : Eien

Chapitre : 4

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genres : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens (Pas tout de suite par contre), surnaturel …

Couples : SasuNaru, SaiIno

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

Note : Je viens à peine de terminer _Tentation _(La suite de _Fascination_) et puis … wow, c'était trop bien ! Énorme coup de cœur pour Jacob Black (Geuh Oo' … oui, étrange, je sais …). N'empêche, j'ai décidé de refaire (presque) complètement le personnage de Kiba après ça (Léger spoiler …).

* * *

**E**_m_p**a**_t_h**i**_e (Partie II)_

Ino avait suivi les indications de Sasuke malgré elle. Elle s'était éloignée de Naruto et avait écouté ses hurlements et ses gémissements de loin. Elle avait lutté pour ne pas appeler les urgences ou pour ne pas entrer dans sa chambre et n'avait rien fait de sa journée sauf s'inquiéter de la santé de son frère jumeau. Vers 17h40, Ino avait commencé à faire les cents pas, martelant le plancher de ses Converse roses. Ledit plancher de bois craquait beaucoup trop sous ses pieds et elle avait l'impression que Naruto gémissait d'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait commencé _mais ce n'était qu'une impression_, pensa t'elle.

La sonnette stridente de la porte d'entrée rappela Ino à l'ordre, la sortant de sa transe d'inquiétude un quart de seconde. Elle se rua vers ladite porte pour accueillir – bien que le mot ne soit pas très approprié – Sasuke.

Celui-ci avait les traits toujours autant impassibles, ne semblant pas se soucier de la gravité de la situation. Il n'adressa pas un mot à Ino, se dirigea directement vers la chambre du blond qui venait de pousser un hurlement. Au moment d'entrer dans la pièce, il sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'Ino. Il la toisa d'un regard froid avant de lui adresser quelques mots :

« Je dois être seul avec Naruto.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ça serait trop long à expliquer mais ta présence s'avérerait gênante pour la santé de ton frère.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

- C'est comme tu veux.

- Tu pourrais violer mon frère vu l'état dans lequel il est !

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque en tout cas, avait ironisé le brun.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Tenten est morte et tu t'entiches déjà de quelqu'un d'autre.

- T'as terminé ?

- … Mouais … »

Sasuke entra dans la chambre de Naruto en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, sachant pertinemment qu'Ino s'était empressée de coller son oreille à la porte une fois celle-ci fermée.

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, les genoux repliés vers lui, haletant et transpirant. Il gémissait ou hurlait occasionnellement. L'Uchiwa le détailla un bref instant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de son corps tremblant.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? murmura t'il

- … gn … hm … gn … »

Sasuke déposa sa main contre le front de Naruto pour constater – sans manifester d'étonnement – que son front était brûlant. Il poussa un court soupir puis prit une fiole dans la poche de son manteau. Il en fit avaler le contenu à Naruto – une substance mauve et liquide -. Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Respire, murmura Sasuke, fais-les taire … »

Les gémissements et hurlements de Naruto cessèrent tout d'un coup. Il frissonna encore quelques secondes, troublé puis soulagé par l'arrêt brusque de tout cela. Il ne remarqua la présence de Sasuke qu'une minute après. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée et son cœur donnait l'impression de battre jusque dans sa nuque.

« … Sasuke ? murmura t'il faiblement.

- Tu ne me croyais pas hier ? »

C'était une affirmation avant d'être une question. Naruto évita d'y répondre. Il tenta de renverser la faute sur l'Uchiwa.

« Tu n'as pas été clair.

- Tu m'aurais pris pour un fou.

- Je te prenais déjà pour un fou.

- Hmph …

- Je veux des explications ! »

L'Uchiwa poussa un soupir excédé.

« Tu es empathique.

- Empa quoi ?

- Empathique, Naruto. Ça veut dire que tu ressens ce que les autres ressentent. Vu l'intensité de tout ça, je dirais que tu es même capable d'entendre leurs pensées. Peut-être de voir leur avenir, qui sait.

- Je comprends rien !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! Tu viens d'hériter d'un don.

- Putain mais j'en veux pas !

- Malheureusement pour toi, tu es piégé avec pour le reste de ton existence.

- … Mais là … je ressens plus … rien … alors …

- C'est une potion de ma composition. Ça annule les effets pendant quelques temps.

- Et après ?

- Ton don revient.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Je vais devoir vivre avec ça pour le reste de mes jours !?

- En effet.

- Et je fais comment !?

- Tu apprends à contrôler ton don.

- Comment !?

- De la pratique …

- Mais … pourquoi !? Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi j'ai ce truc là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre.

- Ah ouais et c'est à qui alors ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Je ne pense pas …

- Où est Ino !?

- Dans le couloir, elle a arrêté d'écouter derrière la porte. »

Naruto resta troublé par tout ça. Quelque chose s'était insinuée en lui, un don comme disait Sasuke – Bien que pour le blond, il s'agissait plutôt d'une malédiction – et il n'avait strictement aucune envie d'avoir ce prétendu don. Il avait l'impression de rêver … non de cauchemarder pour être exact. Il poussa un grognement énervé avant de prendre son propre visage entre ses mains.

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres en attendant, hein ? Si mon père veut m'emmener à l'hôpital ? Je lui dit que j'ai un ''don'' ? Je vais finir à l'asile, oui !

- Tu n'as qu'à habiter chez moi le temps de contrôler parfaitement ton don.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Tout ça, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

- C'est ça ou tu termines à l'asile.

- Et je dis quoi à mon père ?

- Tu es majeur et vacciné à ce que je sache.

- …

- J'n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait, c'est ça ?

- Tu le vois comme tu veux.

- Tu me fais chier …

- Je ne fais que t'aider. Imagine si je n'avais pas été là.

- Je mettrais ma main à couper que si tu n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- J'éviterais de parier là-dessus si j'étais toi.

- …

- Alors ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas me donner la recette de ta potion à la place ?

- Non.

- …

- …

- C'est bon, je viens chez toi … le temps de trouver une excuse bidon à dire à mon père. »

Sasuke donna un nouveau bout de papier au blond qui le prit en ronchonnant. Il s'agissait de l'adresse de l'Uchiwa.

« Dans cinq heures, tu vas souffrir le martyre, Naruto.

- …

- Je t'attends chez moi.

- … »

L'Uchiwa se releva puis il sortit de la chambre de Naruto sous le regard méprisant d'Ino. Celle-ci attendit impatiemment que Sasuke parte de la maison puis elle se rua vers la chambre de son frère afin d'obtenir des informations.

« Ça va mieux ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Non … ça va …

- Tant mieux alors.

- Ino … papa rentre à quelle heure ?

- … Vers … 20h00, je crois.

- Tu pourras lui dire que je vais dormir chez un ami pendant … quelques temps pour étudier ?

- Explique-toi.

- … Je vais vivre chez Sasuke le temps que je contrôle tout ça.

- ''Tout ça'' quoi ?

- Tu as bien vu dans quel état j'étais tout à l'heure, non ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, Naruto. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal. En plus, je ne comprends rien et ça m'énerve !

- Ça va … je suis un grand garçon. Je t'expliquerai tout en retrant mais pour le moment ... je ne comprends pas grand chose non plus ...

- … »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait gagné sa voiture, garée devant la maison des Uzumaki. 

Il y'avait quelqu'un d'autre sur la banquette arrière. Un garçon qui devait avoir dans les mêmes âges. Il avait les cheveux bruns, enduits de gel pour donner un certain désordre, des canines proéminentes et un triangle rouge sur chaque joue. Une fois, Sasuke installé, il posa ses questions avec une certaine impatience :

« Alors ?

- … Je ne vais pas tenir.

- Raconte.

- Je vais finir par le bouffer !

- À ce point là ?

- Il a une de ces odeurs …

- Tu n'as qu'à en faire ton repas. Tu te serviras de sa sœur, ce sera du pareil au même.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas. Ça va finir comme avec Tenten.

- Pff … dans ce cas mon vieux, je te conseille de bien manger avant de revenir à la maison.

- C'est ce que je pensais …

- Allez, on y va. »

L'Uchiwa poussa un long soupir avant de mettre le contact et de démarrer …

_**À suivre … **_

* * *


	6. Malédiction

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 4

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, Angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens (Pas tout de suite par contre), surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina (La relation la plus complexe de cette fanfiction mais il ne s'agit pas d'un ménage à trois XD ! Enfin … pas au sens propre du terme)

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Ce chapitre me faisait tellement peur (Dans le sens où il était complètement incohérent X.X …) que je l'ai refait. Nan ? Si ! Ça m'a pris la moitié de la journée (La première version m'avait pris moins d'une heure, c'est pour dire). Ça ne donne pas vraiment ce que j'aurais voulu que ça donne … mais bon …

* * *

**M**_a_l**é**_d_i**c**_t_i**o**_n_

La tableau aurait plu aux plus grands producteurs de films d'épouvante : Une rue devenue gondolée à cause de nids-de-poule, quatre maisons à l'allure vétuste et une vaste forêt derrière les demeures.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle forêt. Dans la région, on l'appelait la forêt maudite à cause du nombre hallucinant de cadavres de randonneurs qu'on y retrouvait. Les gamins du quartier s'amusaient d'ailleurs de la réputation de la forêt pour se lancer des défis puérils pendant la journée (tel que : ''celui qui y restera le plus longtemps'' ou ''celui qui ira le plus loin'') mais le soir venu, plus personne n'osait s'en approcher. On disait qu'une bête sauvage rôdait dans les environs et s'amusait à déchiqueter les randonneurs et les pêcheurs. Le moindre bruit ou mouvement provenant de la forêt réussissait à faire prendre de l'ampleur à la rumeur. Les hommes (car il s'agissait rarement de femmes) les plus aventuriers décidaient d'entreprendre une expédition dans la forêt maudite et les rares qui s'en sortaient vivants, courraient la chance de passer aux nouvelles ou d'apparaître en première page du journal local.

Au fil du temps, l'accès avait été restreint. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les plus curieux de s'y aventurer. Étrangement, tous les gardes forestiers avaient démissionné en boucle et il n'en restait qu'un seul à ce jour : Kiba Inuzuka.

C'était le héro de la région. Non seulement il travaillait depuis plus d'un an dans la grande forêt mais il ramenait souvent des nouvelles croustillantes pour égayer l'imagination des jeunes du quartier.

Après une demi-heure de route, Naruto avait atterri dans ce coin éloigné. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures et quinze minutes heures avant que son ''don'' revienne l'assaillir.

En regardant attentivement l'endroit où il était arrivé, il se demanda si il n'aurait pas été préférable de rester chez lui malgré le mal que lui causait son empathie. Un simple coup d'œil à la forêt obscure donna la chair de poule à Naruto, au point qu'il eu envie de rebrousser chemin le plus vite possible … mais il resta, par pure crainte de devoir supporter son empathie qui – après réflexion – était bien plus effrayante.

Il se gara maladroitement devant la demeure de l'Uchiwa et courut jusqu'à la porte pour y frapper trois coups violents. L'air était frisquet et les rues n'étaient pas éclairées, laissant une trop grande marge d'obscurité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un vint ouvrir à Naruto. Le blond sursauta en voyant Kiba Inuzuka (que tout le monde connaissait dans la région)

« B … bonsoir, bredouilla le blond en se grattant la nuque de sa main droite, je … pense que je me suis trompé …

- Tu es l'ami de Sasuke ? demanda le brun avec un demi-sourire.

- Ami ? Euh … oui … en quelque sorte.

- Entre. Sasuke n'est pas là pour le moment. Il est parti … manger. »

Naruto hocha vivement la tête puis Kiba le laissa entrer.

Il arriva dans le salon. Une grande pièce meublée et décorée de façon moderne. Les murs étaient peints dans un ton bleu nuit, le plancher était fait en bois (mais rien à voir avec le bois rongé par les mites qui ne cessait de grincer, comme dans les films d'horreur). Il y'avait un canapé et quelques fauteuils en cuir; une grande quantité de bibliothèques remplies par des milliers de bouquins ainsi qu'une télévision à écran géant. _Rien à voir avec le décor extérieur_, s'était dit le blond avec un soupir de soulagement.

L'Inuzuka avait invité Naruto à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Celui-ci était situé en avant d'une grande fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient ouverts sur la forêt maudite. Le blond s'était aussitôt senti apeuré, comme si _la bête_ allait jaillir de l'obscurité pour s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Kiba avait tenté de le mettre à l'aise entamant la conversation :

« Comme ça, tu es empathique ?

- On dirait bien que oui …

- Tenten l'était aussi. »

Naruto se raidit à l'entente du prénom de la défunte.

« Tenten !?

- Sasuke ne te l'a pas dit ?

- … Il ne veut rien me dire. »

L'Inuzuka avait éclaté d'un rire léger avant de se reprendre et d'adresser un large sourire à son interlocuteur.

« C'est du Sasuke tout craché, ne t'en formalise pas. Tu n'as qu'à me poser tes questions la prochaine fois, ça me fera plaisir d'y répondre.

- Alors Tenten …

- Elle était empathique, elle lisait nos pensées, elle voyait l'avenir et le passé … puis elle était assez costaud quand même. Ça avait le don d'énerver Sasuke. Ce n'était plus lui le plus fort mais en même temps … je pense que ça l'amusait.

- Tenten et lui étaient proches ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Pourtant … il n'avait pas l'air trop … chagriné par sa mort.

- … Sasuke a perdu beaucoup de personnes auxquelles il tenait, avait dit Kiba sur un ton plus sérieux, à un tel point qu'il fait le deuil plus rapidement, qu'il est capable de passer par-dessus sans trop de peine.

- …

- D'autres questions ?

- Où Sasuke cache ses potions pour stopper momentanément mon ''don'' ?

- Haha … tu n'as pas l'air prêt à souffrir le martyre, toi ?

- Qui a déjà été prêt pour ça ?

- Pas grand monde, en effet. Quand comptes-tu affronter ton empathie ?

- Après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Attends-moi, je reviens. »

L'Inuzuka avait adressé un mince sourire à Naruto puis il s'était éloigné vers la cuisine. Il était revenu quelques minutes après avec trois fioles de mixture mauve en main. Il les avait ensuite données au blond.

« Tiens. Ça constitue quinze heures de liberté. Tu n'as qu'à en prendre deux maintenant pour assurer ta nuit de sommeil.

- Merci !

- Héhé, y'a pas de quoi. Sasuke est un vrai crétin quand il s'y met. »

Naruto lui avait adressé un sourire avant d'avaler promptement le contenu des deux premières fioles. Il avait glissé la troisième dans la poche de son jean sous le regard bienveillant de l'Inuzuka. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Sasuke arriva dans le salon en poussant un long soupir.

« C'était bon ? avait demandé Kiba sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

- Bof …

- Rassasié au moins ?

- Oui, pour toute la journée de demain au moins.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je te laisse avec notre invité. Je vais rejoindre Hinata. »

Naruto avait instinctivement froncé les sourcils en direction de Kiba en entendant un prénom inconnu. Celui-ci s'était empressé de répondre.

« C'est ma copine.

- Ah …

- Je te la présenterai demain soir … m'enfin, si t'es en état. »

Kiba avait adressé un clin d'œil au blond puis il était parti, laissant Sasuke seul avec Naruto. L'Uchiwa s'était assis à l'ancienne place de son colocataire.

« Il ne te reste que … deux heures si je ne me trompe pas, avait-il dit au blond en regardant sa montre.

- Ahem … c'est-à-dire que …

- C'est bon, je sais.

- Comment ?

- Kiba ne t'aurait pas laissé souffrir. Il est comme ça.

- Ah …

- Tu as des affaires pour la nuit ?

- Oui … hum … dans ma voiture.

- On ira les chercher demain alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que … c'est assez risqué à cette heure-là.

- …

- C'est pas grave, je vais te passer des affaires.

- … Merci.

- Je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup en fin de compte, hein ?

- Non, en effet, c'est ce que je me disais justement mais …

- Tu cherches toujours à comprendre ?

- C'est ça …

- Ça ne va pas tarder. _Elle _ne va pas tarder.

- …

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Les questions se bousculaient toujours dans la tête de Naruto mais il fut incapable de les prononcer. Sasuke se montrait toujours aussi énigmatique de toute façon.

Ils montèrent un vieil escalier et longèrent un petit couloir avant d'entrer dans ladite chambre. Une pièce comportant un lit ainsi qu'une commode. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol en bois. Au dessus du lit, il y'avait une fenêtre cachée par des stores blancs.

« Ça te convient ?

- … Oui.

- Tu hésites.

- C'est pas ça. Je trouve que la situation est …

- Bizarre ?

- Tu vas arrêter de finir mes phrases ?

- Désolé.

- …

- … Il y a des affaires dans la commode.

- Ok.

- Sur ce, je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- D'accord. »

Naruto attendit que Sasuke disparaisse de sa vue pour s'emparer de son téléphone cellulaire au fond de la poche de sa veste. Il composa rapidement le numéro de son domicile. La voix d'Ino raisonna presque aussitôt.

« _Allô ?_

- Ino, c'est moi.

- _Oh Naruto ! Ça va !? Sasuke t'a pas drogué ? Il vit pas dans un marécage, hein ? Non, ne me dis rien ! Il vit dans les quartiers pauvres ! Ou alors il est très riche ! C'est un dealer, c'est ça ? Il t'a drogué tout à l'heure et maintenant, il te tient en otage pour de l'argent ! Combien Naruto, combien ? Dis-moi où tu es, j'appelle la police !_

- Ino, calme-toi. Tout va b …

- _Ne me prends pas pour une folle, Naruto Uzumaki ! Sasuke est le type le plus louche de la région ! D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Tenten ! Il doit faire parti de la mafia ou un truc comme ça ! Un de ses deals a foiré et pour se venger, ils ont tué Tenten ! _

- Qui ça ''ils'' ?

- _D'autres types louches ! _

- D'accord, si tu veux. En attendant, tu ne devineras jamais qui est le colocataire de Sasuke !

- _Un mafioso !_

- Nan …

- _Un violeur ! _

- Toujours pas …

- …

- Kiba Inuzuka.

- _Ah Kiba … KIBA INUZUKA !? Le Kiba Inuzuka !? Non, je ne te crois pas ! Sérieux !? Oh my God ! _

- Héhé.

- _Pff et moi qui suis toujours à la maison ! N'empêche, je suis rassurée. Sasuke peut rien te faire si ''the'' Kiba Inuzuka est avec toi. Roh la chance que tu as … Il est tellement … grr ! _

- T'avais pas des vus sur Sai, toi ?

- _Mouais … mais ça m'empêche pas de fantasmer sur d'autres mecs._

- Je veux pas savoir !

- _Tu ne peux pas dire à Sasuke que moi aussi je commence à avoir un don ? Ah ... gn … ah … je sens que tu es effrayé Naruto et …_

- Ça ne marche pas Ino …

- _Ah dommage. Les trucs biens n'arrivent qu'à toi, espèce de veinard !_

- Si tu savais …

- _En tout cas, papa n'a pas gobé ton excuse bidon. J'ai du … le choquer un petit peu pour qu'il accepte._

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit !?

- _Que t'étais parti chez ton … hum … petit-ami._

- MAIS JE SUIS PAS GAY !!

- _Pff … tu ne peux pas savoir, tu n'es jamais sorti avec un garçon. En plus, ce serait cool que tu le sois ! T'imagines ? On pourrait aller faire les boutiques ensemble et on pourrait comparer les mecs de l'école !_

- Aucun rapport !

- _Rah ! Tu comprends rien de toute façon._

- Attends ! Tu n'as quand même pas dit à papa que je sortais avec Sasuke !?

- _Bien sûr que non ! Il sait qu'il le petit-ami de Tenten ! Tu imagines le discours qu'il t'aurait fait quand tu serais rentré ? Je lui ai dit que … hum … c'était Shikamaru._

- ES-TU FOLLE !?

- _Écoute Naruto, des mecs gays à l'école, il n'y en pas cent cinquante !_

- Mais tu aurais pu inventer !

- _Je suis une très mauvaise menteuse._

- Faux ! Tu as fait croire à papa que j'étais gay et que je sortais avec Shikamaru !

- _Bah ouais … mais euh … m'enfin … euh …_

- …

- _Euh …_

- Laisse tomber.

- _Vous formeriez un très beau couple !_

- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

- _Hum … comme tu veux._

- Rrr …

- _Sur ce je te laisse mon Naru-chan adoré. Je dois téléphoner à Shikamaru pour lui annoncer que papa devrait l'appeler._

- Papa va appeler Shikamaru !?

- _Bah oui. Il veut le connaître maintenant qu'il sait que tu es son petit-ami._

- Je te déteste Ino !

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Naru-chan. Rappelle-moi pour me donner des nouvelles ! Bye-bye !_

La blonde raccrocha immédiatement alors que Naruto fulminait. Il poussa un grognement excédé. Non seulement il possédait un don atroce mais maintenant, son père le croyait gay (et en couple par-dessus le marché) !

C'était indéniable, le destin s'acharnait vraiment contre lui en ce moment …

_**À suivre …**_

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Ino se découvre un don ! Sera-t-il aussi atroce que celui que possède Naruto ?  
__Et puis … Tsunade apparaît ! Vampire ? Sorcière ? Troll ? (XD … Celui qui devinera … se méritera … que son pseudo apparaisse dans la fic ! Nan ? Si ! N'empêche … il faut en avoir des ressources pour deviner --' … en fait … vous devinerez pas XD)  
__On en apprend un peu sur Sasuke (Well … pas des masses non plus)  
__Et Neji apparaît ! Tadam !_

_Bref, à demain chers lecteurs ;) _


	7. Exploit

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 5

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, Angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens (Pas tout de suite par contre), surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina (La relation la plus complexe de cette fanfiction mais il ne s'agit pas d'un ménage à trois XD ! Enfin … pas au sens propre du terme)

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

Note : Désolée pour le retard. J'étais malade (Épidémie de grippe, c'est vraiment nul --'). En plus, je me suis trompée XD ! C'est dans le prochain chapitre que Tsunade apparaît. Par contre, Neji est bien dans ce chapitre (Le truc … c'est que vous allez vous poser encore plus de questions grâce à lui – ou à cause de l'autrice tordue -). En tout cas, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**E**_x_p**l**_o_i**t**

Ino Uzumaki n'était pas douée en sport et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La jeune fille échouait lamentablement dans cette matière depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Elle donnait la pitoyable excuse d'être atteinte d'hyperventilation mais la vérité était tout autre. Ino détestait le sport, n'en avait jamais fait ailleurs qu'en éducation physique et était donc incapable de courir plus de quelques minutes ou de jouer correctement, peu importe le sport demandé. Elle était d'ailleurs la dernière choisie lorsque les élèves choisissaient les équipes et ce n'était pas par manque de popularité. Ino était nulle en sport au point de faire honte à ses camarades, point barre.

La plupart du temps, elle séchait les cours ou trouvait une excuse quelconque (Un poignet brisé, une cheville tordue …) mais aujourd'hui, elle avait été entraînée de force dans le cours.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva dans le grand gymnase de l'école en short et en chandail à manches courtes. Quelques filles la regardaient en fronçant les sourcils ou en grinçant des dents. _Ino Uzumaki … pff … elle gâchait complètement le cours celle-la_.

L'enseignant arriva à son tour et remarqua avec étonnement la présence d'Ino. Il ne s'en plaint pas. C'était amusant d'avoir ce genre de fille dans son cours. Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à ridiculiser ses élèves les plus faibles en fait. Il commença donc le cours en beauté.

« Ce matin, nous allons commencer par faire quelques tours du … de l'école. Pourquoi pas ? Disons …10 tours. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »

Les élèves se dirigèrent péniblement vers l'extérieur en ronchonnant et soupirant de manière excédée. De plus, il faisait froid dehors. Ino commença à avoir la chair de poule au sens propre du terme. Elle recouvra ses épaules de ses mains tremblantes - pourtant encore assez chaudes - puis elle poussa un long soupir.

Le professeur signala une ligne imperceptible de son bras pour indiquer aux élèves que leur course commencerait ici. Chacun se plaça et se prépara à courir. Les autres filles adressèrent quelques sarcasmes à l'égard d'Ino mais la blonde ne prit pas le temps des les écouter. Elle se concentrait intérieurement pour tenir le coup. Généralement, elle ne tenait pas plus d'un demi-tour, après quoi elle était obligée de marcher un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

Le professeur s'empara de son sifflet puis il le mit entre ses lèvres avant de … siffler.

Ino partit en même temps que les autres filles, tentant d'éviter d'être à la traîne. Elle se sentait étrangement … bien. Le vent qui avait semblé fouetter son visage au premier abord, prenait l'allure d'une caresse au fil des secondes. Elle n'avait plus aussi froid qu'elle le croyait, son corps se réchauffait au fur et à mesure. Elle oublia de prendre son temps et augmenta la cadence de sa course, dépassant au passage quelques filles qui lui lancèrent des railleries qu'elle omit de prendre en compte. Elle avait besoin de prendre de la vitesse, d'amplifier le sentiment de plénitude qui venait de naître au fond d'elle-même. Elle regarda droit devant elle et se fixa quelques buts comme dépasser telle ou telle fille. Elle atteignait tous ses buts avec une facilité surprenante. Les filles la regardaient prendre de la vitesse avec des airs ahuris. La blonde se surprit elle-même en remarquant que la seule fille qu'elle n'avait pas dépassé était Temari, la championne de l'équipe de basket. Avide de défi, la jeune fille tenta de dépasser la jeune athlète, ce qu'elle réussit sans fournir d'effort.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait tout d'un coup ?

Ino venait de courir dix tours sans voir le temps passer et surtout sans s'essouffler. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant don professeur qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Temari la rejoignit rapidement, bien essoufflée.

« … Pff … Uzumaki … qu' … qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pris du _speed_ ou quoi ? demanda Temari.

- Non ! Je … je me suis … entraînée.

- Vraiment ?

- Bah … ouais.

- C'est plutôt inhabituel de voir tant de progrès en si peu de temps …

- Oui … mais euh … j'avais beaucoup de … volonté ? En fait, j'en avais marre d'être … nulle.

- Je vois …

- …

- Maintenant, j'ai bien hâte de voir ce que tu vaux au volley-ball.

- Au … volley-ball ?

- Oui.

- … »

Ino déglutit. Elle était en excellente forme physique, certes mais au volley-ball … ce n'était pas sa forme physique qui allait la maintenir en ''vie''. Elle ignorait tout des règlements, elle était incapable de faire des passes ou de renvoyer le ballon et elle se ramassait un ballon sur la tête plus de quatre fois pendant la partie.

Les élèves retournèrent au gymnase une fois la ''petite'' course matinale terminée, tout en interrogeant Ino sur sa performance précédente. Celle-ci se contenta de donner la même excuse. Elle était assez angoissée pour la partie de volley-ball en fait. Le plus stressant dans cette histoire, c'était que Temari l'avait choisie dans son équipe, son équipe constituée des meilleures joueuses.

La blonde se retrouva rapidement sur le terrain, entourée de Temari, Tayuya et Kin, sous les regards inquisiteurs du professeur et des autres élèves. Elle ravala sa salive et se positionna, prête à recevoir le ballon.

L'équipe adverse était aussi constituée d'excellentes joueuses et Ino sentait qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans son milieu.

« Service ! »

* * *

« Bon matin ! 

- … Hm … Salut Kiba …

- Je ne te réveille pas, j'espère ?

- À peine !

- Vous, les ados ! Vous vous levez toujours à des heures incroyables.

- J'suis pas un ado …

- T'es toujours au lycée, gamin.

- Mouais … mais j'ai 18 ans.

- Ouais, t'es toujours un ado.

- Et toi alors ?

- J'ai 25 ans.

- 25 ans !?

- Héhé … Hinata passe son temps à me dire que j'ai l'air plus jeune que mon âge. C'est cool, hein ?

- … Ouais.

- Tu devrais profiter de ton temps libre au lieu de dormir. T'as l'immense chance de ne pas aller au lycée. Pff … moi dans le temps, j'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour manquer des journées de cours !

- T'avais qu'à sécher les cours, c'est pas si compliqué.

- Peut-être ... mais ma mère … elle finissait toujours par le savoir et ces punitions … c'était pas une partie de plaisir.

- Je vois …

- Sasuke est … hum … m'enfin, si ton empathie revient avant dix-huit heures, il ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ah … tu … ne sais pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke est allergique au soleil. Une … euh … attends … les mots exactes … ce sont … lucite … polymorphe ou un truc dans le genre.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Bah une allergie au soleil !

- Mais c'est nul !

- Ouais mais bon, il est habitué …

- Et il reste où pendant la journée ?

- Dans le sous-sol.

- Dans le sous-sol !?

- Ouais.

- … Et on … ne peut pas … aller … le voir ?

- C'est fortement déconseillé !

- Ouais … mais il est pas … enfin … l'allergie au soleil ou je sais pas trop quoi … c'est quand le soleil est en contact avec la peau, non ? Alors … on …

- …

- …

- … Neji vient de faire le petit-déjeuner ! Dès que tu seras prêt, tu descendras à la cuisine, d'accord ?

- … D'accord.

Kiba quitta la chambre du blond. Celui-ci, encore troublé par les révélations précédentes, ne trouva pas que le moment était approprié pour demander à Kiba, qui était Neji.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea rapidement vers la grande commode que Sasuke lui avait indiqué, la veille. Il ouvrit chacun des tiroirs avec l'espoir d'y trouver des couleurs vives mais les seuls vêtements que contenait le meuble étaient noirs … occasionnellement bleu foncé. Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment vu Sasuke porter d'autres couleurs … en même temps, il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé à regarder ce que portait Sasuke.

Il choisit finalement un jean bleu marine et un t-shirt bleu foncé. Le tout était plutôt large pour le blond mais il ne trouva pas lieu de se plaindre.

Naruto descendit à la cuisine où Kiba et un autre garçon étaient en pleine conversation.

« … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda l'Inuzuka.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es complètement déprimé, Neji.

- Alléluia, on a un troisième empathique à la maison !

- Je ne suis pas empathique. C'est Hinata qui me l'a dit. Elle est tout aussi déprimée en ce moment et je ne pense pas que ça vienne d'elle.

- …

- Alors ?

- Rien du tout. Tu t'en fais pour rien.

- T'es tombé amoureux de Sasuke ?

- Je ne peux pas piffer ce mec ! Encore heureux qu'on ne se croise qu'une heure par jour !

- Alors de qui ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Bah Hinata …

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas amoureux de Sasuke.

- Je m'en doutais un peu quand même …

- Au fait, Kiba. Hinata me dit de te dire de regarder le calendrier. Il se peut que tu doives passer la nuit dans la forêt.

- Tss …

- Elle te dit aussi de faire attention. La dernière fois, ça a complètement dégénéré à cause de ce chasseur de prime.

- Dis-lui que je vais faire attention.

- Elle a confiance en toi. »

Naruto profita de cet instant de silence pour signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge et en faisant mine d'arriver.

« Tiens, enfin debout ? demanda Kiba avec enthousiasme.

- Euh oui …

- Je te présente, Neji ! C'est le … euh …

- Cousin d'Hinata, compléta le brun avec un sourire forcé, enchanté de te connaître Naruto.

- Moi aussi, répondit le blond en souriant.

- Crêpes ? demanda Kiba avec un sourire d'autant plus large.

- Volontiers !

* * *

Du côté d'Ino, le cours d'éducation physique était terminé. La jeune fille affichait un large sourire tout en vantant ses performances aux personnes qui n'avaient malheureusement pas pu la voir. Tayuya la suivait partout depuis la fin du cours. Elle aussi semblait prendre plaisir à vanter les mérites d'Ino. Ce n'était pas très étonnant en fait. Avant qu'Ino devienne la vedette du cours, c'était Temari la vedette et Tayuya adorait la suivre partout et crier à tous les étudiants que Temari était la meilleure. 

Cette fille était un vrai … ''mouton''. En temps normal, Ino l'aurait gentiment envoyé promener mais elle était dans un autre état en ce moment.

Le bruit de ses performances en éducation physique avait fait le tour de l'école en plus.

En bref, Ino avait la grosse tête et c'était peu dire.

Après un tour rapide du lycée avec Tayuya, la blonde était allée à son casier où Shikamaru l'attendait en fronçant un sourcil.

« Shika-chan !

- Ino …

- Alors t'as entendu, hein ? Je suis la meilleure joueuse de volley-ball ! Je suis meilleure que Temari !

- …

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu boudes ?

- Tu es nulle en sport.

- Faux ! Je suis la meilleure.

- C'est louche tout ça, Ino. Il parait que tu te drogues …

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

- C'est ce que le prof pense en tout cas.

- Kakashi-senseï a dit ça ? Quand ?

- Tout juste après ton cours.

- Tu parles au prof maintenant ?

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que tu ne te droguais pas.

- Encore heureux !

- Ino … tu ne te drogues pas, hein ?

- Non !

- Ok …

- ...

- ...

- Au fait … à propos de Naruto. Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

- Ton frère est immature, il passe son temps à faire des conneries et franchement, ce n'est pas mon type.

- Ouh la … t'es dur quand même.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que ton frère soit homo ?

- Bah c'est cool avoir un frère gay ! Tu imagines, on est déjà super proche mais là, si en plus, comme moi, il s'intéresse aux mecs, on sera encore plus proche !

- Et si toi, tu essayais de t'intéresser aux filles ?

- Ah beurk ! C'est hors de question !

- Je suis sûr que Naruto pense la même chose des mecs. Je te rappelle qu'il était amoureux de Temari l'année passée.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il disait …

- …

- Mais en ce moment, vous sortez ensemble !

- Seulement dans la tête de ton père … et dans la tienne peut-être.

- Donc on peut dire que Naru-chan est déjà sorti avec un mec.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir …

- Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes bien, Shika-chan !

- N …

- En tout cas, je dois y aller ! Il faut que je raconte tout ça à Ten …euh … il faut que j'y aille, c'est tout. À … à demain ! »

Shikamaru regarda son amie qui partait en forçant un sourire. Il réussit tout de même à déceler quelques larmes au coin des yeux de la blonde mais il préféra ne pas la suivre. Elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule et lui était assez mauvais pour consoler ses amis.

Il poussa un long soupir et se décida à ouvrir son casier qui était juste à côté de celui d'Ino.

Quelque chose en tomba immédiatement. Un morceau de papier. Shikamaru le ramassa puis reconnaissant l'écriture qui y figurait, il eut un large sourire que ses amis n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

_« Rejoins-moi à mon bureau après les cours »_

* * *

« PAPA, JE SUIS RENTRÉ ! » 

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Ino.

« Tu travailles encore. » marmonna t'elle, un peu pour elle-même.

La jeune fille envoya valser son sac à dos contre le mur puis elle poussa un long soupir. Arashi n'était jamais là. Son entreprise lui prenait tout son temps et pourtant … le rare temps qu'il passait en sa compagnie, elle avait l'impression que c'était le meilleur père du monde. En même temps, elle avait 18 ans aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait plus autant besoin de son père, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira derechef puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir du hall d'entrée. De longs sillons noirs marquaient ses joues pâles, marques qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer avec le dos de sa main droite.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna. Ino se précipita au salon pour prendre le combiné.

« Allô ?

- _…_

- Allô ?

- _… Ino, c'est Sai._

- S … Sai ! Tu vas bien ?

- _Ma mère veut te voir … tout de suite._

- Ta mère mais je ne la …

- _S'il te plaît, Ino … pas de questions. Tu dois venir … maintenant. C'est très important._

- Mais pourqu …

- _Ino, s'il te plaît._

- …

- …

- J'arrive. »

Sai venait de raccrocher et la blonde se demanda ce qui se passait, ce qui n'allait pas. Sa voix était plus rauque, son ton presque … hésitant.

Puis par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce que la mère de Sai lui voulait ?

_**À suivre …**_

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Tsunade apparaît (Pour de vrai cette fois XD). Pas tueuse de vampire, pas sorcière, pas vampire … ;)  
Hinata apparaît et Neji disparaît …  
L'empathie de Naruto revient, Sasuke l'aide et … Naruto fait un découverte assez … embarrassante.  
Ino se rend compte que son frère est en danger X.X …

Je pense que je vas poster le prochain chapitre demain mais bon, je ne promets rien car c'est aussi l'anniversaire de ma soeur demain ;).


	8. Danger

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 7

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, Angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens (Pas tout de suite par contre), surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina (La relation la plus complexe de cette fanfiction mais il ne s'agit pas d'un ménage à trois XD ! Enfin … pas au sens propre du terme)

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : J'ai étudié la mythologie nordique en … euh … ma cinquième année de secondaire, je crois bien. C'est une de mes principales sources d'inspiration pour cette fic. Ok, je l'ai énormément modifiée (Entre autres, Yggdrasil contient neuf mondes et non quatre …) mais l'essentiel est là. Pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que ça prend la route de Buffy contre les vampires (Angel pour certains trucs …) et ça quitte complètement _Fascination_. En tout cas, ce chapitre est très important pour la suite ;)

* * *

**D**_a_n**g**_e_r

_Si je suis déprimée, elle l'est aussi.  
__Si je suis amoureux, elle l'est aussi.  
__Si je meurs, je la tue.  
__Je la hais. Je la déteste plus que tout alors que nous formons un ''tout''.  
__Elle vit tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais vivre, je vis tout ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais vivre.  
__Et puis j'aime, j'aime à en mourir !  
__À cause de moi, elle aussi, elle aime, elle aime à en mourir.  
__La garce … elle s'est empressée de me voler l'être aimé sans comprendre que c'est moi qui l'aime et non elle.  
__Parfois, je meurs d'envie de me tuer pour la tuer ..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »

Neji sursauta en entendant la voix de Kiba derrière lui. Il se dépêcha de camoufler ce qu'il écrivait dans la poche de sa veste. L'Inuzuka fronça les sourcils.

« Rien, marmonna Neji.

- J'ai regardé le calendrier. Je n'ai pas de chance, je vais devoir abandonner Hina-chan ce soir. Dis-lui que je m'excuse.

- C'est fait.

- Ok. Je vais aller voir ce que fait Naruto.

- C'est étrange … la nuit n'est pas encore tombée, murmura Neji en regardant furtivement par la fenêtre.

- Il est à peine … 18h30 … enfin … je ferais mieux de partir tout de suite, pas vrai ?

- Je vais m'assurer que Naruto va bien. De toute façon, Sasuke ne devrait pas tarder.

- C'est étrange … le pouvoir d'empathie de Naruto ne s'est pas encore déclaré …

- Les effets de la potion des fois … ils peuvent laisser quelques minutes de plus.

- Oui … possible.

- Kiba …

- Hm ?

-Fais attention à toi … pour … Hinata, d'accord ?

- … Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Kiba força un sourire puis il quitta le salon où Neji était. L'Hyûga attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer pour ressortir la feuille lignée de sa poche. Il reprit rapidement le stylo à sa gauche.

_Je voudrais ne jamais avoir été un Hyûga de la Bunke … _

* * *

La demeure de Sai se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du lycée. Il s'agissait d'un manoir fraîchement rénové.  
Ino avait déjà entendu dire que Sai venait d'une famille très riche mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu approuver la rumeur.  
Maintenant, en voyant le jardin parsemé d'une grande variété de fleurs et la demeure gigantesque, elle ne doutait plus.  
Elle resta éblouie un long moment par la beauté des lieux. Le quartier en lui-même était beaucoup plus riche que celui qu'elle habitait. Ino n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel quartier puisse exister dans la ville - pourtant si sobre - qu'elle habitait.  
Elle gara sa camionnette devant la somptueuse demeure puis se dirigea promptement vers la porte d'entrée avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette à sa gauche.  
Un grand homme à l'épaisse chevelure blanche ouvrit à Ino en lui adressant un large sourire. 

« Ino Uzumaki, c'est cela ?

- Oui …

- Ah ! Je suis content de te voir ! Sai m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah … ah oui ? Sai vous a … parlé de moi ? demanda t'elle en rougissant.

- Bien sûr ! Allez, entre. »

La jeune fille enleva ses chaussures, les posa à l'entrée puis suivit l'homme qui devait sûrement être le père de Sai.  
Ino se sentait infime dans cette gigantesque demeure. Tout était si riche, luxueux. On se serait cru dans un château, bien moderne malgré tout.  
L'homme la mena au salon, une vaste salle baignée dans la lumière grâce aux baies vitrées. Le décor se jouait entre des teints beiges et bleus.  
L'homme indiqua à Ino de s'asseoir sur un des canapés, ce qu'elle fit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sai et une grande femme blonde entraient au salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé face à celui où était assise Ino.  
Sai avait l'air étrangement sérieux puis nerveux. Il n'osait pas regarder Ino. Il fixait le sol en triturant le bas de son t-shirt noir.  
La femme blonde, au contraire de Sai, avait un air plus calme. Elle prit d'ailleurs la parole en premier :

« Bonjour Ino, tu vas bien ?

- Oui … ça va …

- Ce qui veut dire que ton frère ne se porte pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Oui … en effet …

- Empathie, prémonitions et … lecture des pensées, si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'est … possible …

- Quant à toi, tu viens de te découvrir une force surhumaine.

- Surhumaine !?

- Hm … tu ne l'as pas vraiment expérimentée peut-être. En fait, ce n'est pas tout. Dans peu de temps, tu devrais développer une logique mathématique sans égal et tu vas pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité. Compte-toi chanceuse, les dons de ton frère sont loin d'être aussi plaisants.

- … Vous avez l'air de tout savoir. Moi, je ne comprends rien. Je me suis inquiétée pour Naruto toute la semaine et je suis devenue soudainement la prodigue du cours d'éducation physique. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

- Je vais devoir te faire un petit cours d'histoire, Ino.

- Ça me va. Je veux comprendre, je dois comprendre.

- Très bien, suis-moi. »

La grande blonde se leva et Ino la suivit, jetant un dernier regard à Sai qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui évitait toujours son regard. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ino fût amenée dans le bureau de la blonde … enfin, bureau n'était sûrement pas le mot approprié pour qualifier ''ça''. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et bien qu'un bureau et un ordinateur trônaient au milieu de la pièce, ce qui était le plus voyant, c'était tout de même les nombreuses étagères remplies par des fioles de potions et les grandes bibliothèques pleines de livres ancestraux. Ino s'assit sur un fauteuil, face au bureau et la femme – qui devait sans aucun doute être la mère de Sai – s'assit derrière son bureau avant de placer une paire de lunette sur son nez. Elle se racla la gorge avant de s'emparer d'un grand livre poussiéreux. Elle l'ouvrit à une page colorée par divers paysages.

« Il existe quatre dimensions, commença t'elle en plaçant le livre de façon à ce qu'Ino puisse voir les illustrations, ces quatre dimensions sont placées sur Yggdrasil, l'arbre cosmique. Au centre, il y a notre monde, Midgard. La terre des hommes. Le centre de l'univers. C'est la dimension la plus convoitée. En haut, il y a Lightalfaheim, le royaume des elfes appelés anges par le commun des mortels. En bas de Midgard, il y a Helheim, l'enfer ou le royaume des morts où règne le chaos absolu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les habitants d'Helheim se tenaient tranquilles, si je puis dire. La sortie de ce monde était protégée par trois créatures maléfiques, impossible de sortir mais … il y a mille ans, les habitants d'Helheim se sont rebellés. Les trois créatures ont été affaiblis et n'ont pu retenir que les corps des habitants, les âmes sont parties à Midgard comme des auras maléfiques, créant ainsi de nouvelles créatures sur notre terre : Les loups-garous, les démons qui sont divisés en plusieurs races puis … les vampires, les plus nombreux à ce jour. Midgard sombrait dans le chaos peu à peu et c'est là qu'intervient notre quatrième monde : Walhalla. C'est le monde des guerriers. Leur force dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Ils vivent et meurent pour se battre. Pour préserver l'équilibre des quatre mondes, Odin – Le dieu des guerriers de Walhalla - envoya la sorcellerie sur Terre et forma deux des plus grandes familles de sorciers sur Terre. Les Hyûga et les Koichi.

- Koichi … Sai … vous voulez dire que Sai est un …

- Sai et un demi-sorcier.

- Alors … le père de Sai n'est pas sorcier ?

- Non, je ne suis pas sorcière.

- Continuez s'il vous paît …

- Au départ, les sorciers devaient chasser les forces maléfiques de ce monde mais leur force était infime si on la comparait à celle des vampires. Les Hyûga ont créé un système de sorcellerie très efficace et bien au-dessus de celui de notre famille et ils ont refusé de nous le donner. Les Hyûga privilégient la gloire de leur famille à la sûreté du monde. Nous avons tenté de découvrir leur secret mais ils ont créé un nouveau système pour nous empêcher de le connaître. Ils ont séparé leur famille en deux catégories : La Bunke et la Soke. La Soke étant la branche principale, celle à qui on transmet les secrets de la sorcellerie et la Bunke étant la branche secondaire, condamné à protéger la branche principale. Les membres de la Bunke doivent protéger les membres de la Soke et leurs secrets au péril de leur vie. D'ailleurs, si un membre de la Soke est sur le point de mourir, un membre de la Bunke est condamné à mort pour que l'âme du membre de la Soke soit conservée à travers son corps.

- C'est … complètement … cruel.

- Je te l'accorde. À partir de ce point, la sorcellerie s'est avérée moins bienfaisante que nous le pensions. Elle n'est plus dans les forces du bien mais elle n'est pas dans les forces du mal non plus. On la dit neutre. C'est ici que nous, les Valkyries, nous intervenons.

- Vous êtes une …

- Une Valkyrie, c'est exact.

- Et une Valkyrie … ça fait quoi ? Ça veut dire que moi aussi j'en suis une ?

- Non, tu m'es supérieure.

- …

- Il existe trois Valkyries dans ce monde : Shizune, Kurenaï et moi, Tsunade. Nous sommes des guerrières de Walhalla, envoyées à Midgard après le pacte qu'Odin a signé avec Hel, la déesse de Helheim. Odin enverrait ses guerrières les plus précieuses à Midgard pour qu'elles récupèrent les forces maléfiques et qu'ainsi, Helheim ne soit pas bannie d'Yggdrasil à cause des intrusions à Midgard. En échange, les âmes maléfiques seront envoyées à Walhalla pour former d'autres guerriers. Ceci dit, nous n'étions pas à la hauteur. Nous gagnions des sentiments et des besoins humains, rien de bon pour l'avenir de Midgard. Nous avons décidé d'invoquer une force supérieure, l'âme d'un Vane, en d'autres termes, l'âme d'un Dieu terriblement puissant. Nous avons choisi un être humain spécial, un qui avait des aptitudes particulières et nous lui avons donné l'âme d'un Vane. Il a ainsi acquis tous ses pouvoirs et a eu comme mission de sauver Midgard. La lignée continuait ainsi, d'un être humain à un autre. Lorsque l'humain mourrait, l'âme du Vane partait d'elle-même vers la prochaine personne la plus forte qu'il croisait. Nous avons donc créé les ''Protecteurs''. Ainsi Ino, tu es la nouvelle élue, tu es une protectrice.

- … Je … mais je n'ai absolument rien de toutes les qualifications requises et … Naruto, il …

- Laisse-moi terminer.

- …

- Normalement, il y'avait quatre candidats au poste de Protecteur : Sai qui en plus d'être sorcier a du sang de Valkyrie, Temari qui possède déjà une force physique exemplaire, Shikamaru dont le Q.I va au-delà des 200 et Hinata Hyûga qui excelle en sorcellerie. Malheureusement, Hinata a été mise hors course lorsqu'elle est morte et qu'on a tenté de préserver son âme dans le corps de son cousin, Neji. Il y a eu un léger … problème, je dirais. Son cousin avait appris en autodidacte les techniques de la Soke et comme ils étaient du même niveau, le transfert a échoué. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais Neji a disparu après cela. C'est ici que tu es entrée dans la course à cause du lien presque magique que tu entretiens avec ton frère. Tenten était la dernière protectrice et elle a été tuée par un de ses amants. L'âme du Vane t'a choisi ou a choisi ton frère, va savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait que vous soyez jumeaux a compliqué la tâche et le pouvoir a été séparé en deux.

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui a tué, Tenten ?

- Non. Il pouvait s'agir d'un humain comme il pouvait s'agir d'un démon.

- …

- Aujourd'hui, les forces maléfiques ont été fortement réduites. Elles se sont regroupées dans le pays du feu et la ville où nous sommes, Konoha donc. Le problème, c'est que les vampires ne se gênent pas pour engendrer encore et encore d'autres vampires. De plus, le seul moyen de se nourrir pour les vampires, c'est de boire du sang humain. Ils sont un réel danger pour la société. Les loups-garous aussi l'étaient mais aujourd'hui, il n'en reste qu'une dizaine. Le principal, c'est de tuer les vampires.

- Comment ?

- La lumière du soleil ne les anéantie pas dès qu'elle les touche, elle les affaiblie considérablement et si ils y sont exposés plus de cinq minutes, ils meurent. Tu peux leur planter un pieu dans le cœur, leur jeter de l'eau bénite, les toucher avec une croix de Dieu, les toucher avec de l'ail.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en fait ?

- Les vampires ont un odorat très développé et une certaine force. Par contre, ceux qui viennent d'être engendré ne sont pas très résistants. C'est pour cela que ton terrain de chasse principal sera le cimetière. Une fois que tu seras plus expérimentée, ce sera la forêt maudite. Les vampires les plus anciens s'y réunissent. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Tu n'es pas vraiment prête à aller là-bas.

- C'est assez morbide comme plan de vie …

- Je te l'accorde mais tu pourrais en découvrir une passion.

- Une passion à tuer des vampires ?

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en courant tout à l'heure ?

- Bien … un sentiment de … plénitude … comme un montée d'adrénaline …

- Dis-toi que ce sentiment s'amplifiera au fur et à mesure.

- …

- Il faut aussi que je te mette en garde contre l'ange déchu.

- L'ange déchu ?

- C'est un ancien Protecteur, le plus fort qui a été d'ailleurs. Il s'est fait mordre par un vampire et en est, malheureusement, devenu un. Par contre, son côté humain est resté très fort malgré la transformation. Un sentiment humain très fort l'assaillit encore et c'est ce qu'il l'a conduit à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Étrangement, ses pouvoirs sont encore ancrés en lui malgré le fait qu'ils ont aussi été passés à un autre Protecteur. C'est très étrange. Puis … il veut absolument redevenir un Protecteur. Les forces supérieures s'en sont mêmes mêlées en constatant l'ambiguïté de la situation. Elles lui ont posé une malédiction : Pour redevenir Protecteur, il devra tuer cinq personne pour qui il éprouvera un amour réciproque.

- C'est cruel.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très fort et il faut l'éliminer à tout prix car si vraiment, il réussit à tuer cinq personnes pour qui il éprouve un amour réciproque, il redeviendra Protecteur.

- Est-ce vraiment … si mal que ça ? Je veux dire, tuer, oui, c'est mal mais … qu'il devienne Protecteur, où est le problème ?

- On ne peut pas laissé passer ça. C'est un peu comme si la balance penchait vers le côté maléfique.

- …

- Pour ce qui est des autres, Itachi Uchiwa représente un grand danger lui aussi. À peine devenu vampire, il tuait toute sa famille. Je pense que son frère cadet est devenu vampire suite à cela mais il ne doit pas représenter un grand danger car je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il est peut-être déjà mort ou facilement tuable. On parle aussi des frères de Temari, Gaara et Kankuro, qui ont été transformé récemment mais qui démontrent une grande force. Pour le moment, tu dois les éviter mais tu dois aussi étudier chacun de leurs mouvements. Ils ne savent rien de toi, ils ne savent pas encore que tu es Protectrice mais toi, tu sais qui ils sont.

- …

- Tenten était étourdie, elle avait des aventures avec des vampires et ne prenait pas son rôle au sérieux. J'espère que Naruto et toi, vous prendrez votre rôle au sérieux et agirez en conséquence.

- Oui … je pense que … tout ira bien.

- Tiens, murmura-t-elle en tendant un paquet de feuilles à Ino, tu informeras Naruto de la situation dès qu'il se sentira mieux. L'important, c'est de rester près de lui et de l'aider à contrôler son empathie.

- Hum … Naruto est … enfin … il est …

- Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est parti avec … Sasuke, l'ex petit ami de Tenten …

- Comment !?

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il … il était très mal et je … Sasuke est arrivé et je n'avais pas confiance en lui mais … mais Naruto … je veux dire, il avait l'air de savoir ce qui arrivait à Naruto alors je n'ai pas osé intervenir.

- Il faut absolument que tu ramènes Naruto !

- Oui, je …

- Ne perds pas de temps !

- Je … j'y vais tout de suite. »

Ino se leva du fauteuil et sortit promptement du bureau de Tsunade …

* * *

« Sa … Sasuke. 

- Naruto va bien ?

- P … pas du tout, il … il … son état s'est empiré depuis … depuis tout à l'heure !

- Sors s'il te plaît, Hinata. Ta panique doit le rendre dingue.

- Ou … oui, tout de suite. »

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre d'ami qui était celle de Naruto en ce moment. Le blond était allongé sur le lit, haletant et transpirant. Il gémissait mais ne hurlait pas. Son état devait tout de même être moins pire que celui dans lequel il était la première fois que son empathie avait fait surface. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à s'asseoir puis à le regarder. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses mains tremblaient puis ses paupières se crispaient dans un rictus de douleur. Sasuke avait déposé une main sur chaque joue de Naruto de façon à ce que sa tête se tienne droite.

« Concentre-toi sur mes sentiments, Naruto.

- Je … je … peux … … pas

- Si, tu peux. C'est le seul moyen que le reste devienne moins fort. Il faut que tu te concentres sur un seul sentiment.

- C'est … tellement …

- Dur ?

- … Ou … oui.

- Pas tant que ça, Naruto. Cesse de penser que tu as mal et tu remarqueras déjà un changement.

- Je … ne …

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. La seule chose à laquelle tu penses en ce moment, c'est au fait que tout ça, c'est terriblement douloureux. Pas besoin d'être médium pour le comprendre.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que je ressens ?

- Je … je … ne sais … pas.

- Si, tu le sais. Il faut seulement que tu te concentres. »

Naruto poussa un long gémissement alors qu'une vision s'imposait à lui. Il voyait un chien … un chien blanc … courir puis courir plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une balle dans la patte. Naruto avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui tirer dessus. Il plaqua sa main contre sa jambe droite en pleurant derechef. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur l'épaule de Sasuke alors que sa gorge émettait une énième plainte.

« Ça … fait … mal.

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as rien.

- Si, je …

- Ce n'est qu'une vision, Naruto.

- Mais … je …

- Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arrive. »

Cette seule perspective fit dissiper peu à peu la douleur que Naruto éprouvait mais il était toujours incapable de bouger, assaillit par une multitude de sentiments. Il avait envie de pleurer, de s'énerver et de sourire simultanément mais les sentiments négatifs étaient étrangement plus tenaces que les bons sentiments.

« Concentre-toi sur moi. Dis-moi ce que je ressens.

- ... Tu ...

- Je quoi ? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent considérablement alors qu'un long frisson parcourait son échine.

« Sasuke, tu ... »

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, tout était toujours trop fort et la migraine venait de s'ajouter à tout ça.

Puis … la cerise sur le gâteau, un sentiment terrible de panique l'envahit d'un seul coup, quelques secondes avant qu'Hinata entre dans la chambre en trombe. Naruto se mit à gémir tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Sasuke !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'Uchiwa en se tournant brusquement vers la jeune fille.

- C'est Kiba ! Je … il n'a pas pris la potion que tu avais laissé sur la table.

- L'imbécile !

- Il faut aller le chercher avant que le chasseur de prime ne revienne ! Il va le tuer, Sasuke ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Naruto dans cet état ! Merde à la fin, c'est un vrai appât à vampires !

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut l'emmener avec nous. Je serai incapable de le protéger à moi seule.

- Hinata, tu veux qu'on aille dans la forêt maudite avec lui ?! On va se faire tuer !

- C'est la vie de Kiba qui est en jeu, Sasuke !

- …

- Sasuke !

- On … on n'y va avec Naruto, on n'a pas le choix. »

_**À suivre … **_

* * *

Eh oui, Tsunade est Valkyrie ! (L'autrice est PTDR) XD ! Bon OK, ça ne laissait vraiment aucune chance aux lecteurs de deviner --' … 

Prochain chapitre, Ino et Sai arrivent chez Sasuke.  
On en découvre un peu plus sur Kiba ;)  
On comprend pourquoi Ino et Naruto sont des appâts à vampires.  
Puis un long combat entre le chasseur de prime (Là, il faut deviner qui est ce fameux chasseur de prime XD) et … vous verrez.

À très bientôt ;) …


	9. Confrontation

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 8

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, Angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens (Pas tout de suite par contre), surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina (La relation la plus complexe de cette fanfiction mais il ne s'agit pas d'un ménage à trois XD ! Enfin … pas au sens propre du terme)

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Je ne pourrai pas beaucoup poster cette semaine. J'ai toujours un boulot, des études et un fils à côté de mes fanfictions ;). Puis en ce moment … les études deviennent vraiment … hum … compliquées --'. Donc seulement deux chapitres cette semaine mais je me rattraperai la fin de semaine prochaine ;). En attendant, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

**C**_o_n**f**_r_o**n**_t_a**t**_i_o**n**

Ino avait les mains crispées sur le volant de sa camionnette bleue. Sai avait insisté pour l'accompagner mais elle se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise du fait qu'il soit avec elle. Le poids du monde venait de s'écrouler sur ses épaules et elle n'avait rien demandé mais Sai, lui, l'attendait patiemment et n'avait rien reçu. En d'autres termes, elle avait indirectement volé le rôle de Sai, le garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais bon, ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait été assez idiote pour laisser Naruto entre les griffes de Sasuke. Puis, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que Sasuke devait être un vampire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pendant la journée et il n'avait pas pu passer plus tôt que dix-huit heures lorsque l'empathie de Naruto était arrivée. De plus, si elle avait bien écouté, Sasuke devait être le frère du ''légendaire'' Itachi Uchiwa. Si, comme Tsunade le disait, il était facilement tuable, Ino avait décidé que Sasuke serait le premier vampire qu'elle tuerait. Dans le cas contraire … elle laisserait Sai s'en charger.

Parlant de lui, il n'avait pas pipé mot pendant tout le trajet. Il avait emmené un sac à dos et avait dit à Ino qu'il contenait quelques pieux mais il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. La gravité de la situation devait jouer pour beaucoup.

La blonde arriva finalement chez l'Uchiwa. Elle vit aussitôt la voiture de Naruto, garée maladroitement devant la demeure. Ino se gara derrière puis sortit de la voiture, imitée rapidement par Sai. Celui-ci tendit un pieu à Ino.

« Ce coin est un nid à vampires, marmonna t'il en jetant un regard circulaire sur les lieux.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- La forêt maudite se trouve justement derrière les maisons. Ça devient très dangereux.

- On n'a pas le choix. Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère ici.

- Dépêchons-nous alors. Les vampires sont dangereux dans le coin.

- Je sais … »

Ino et Sai se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure de Sasuke puis la blonde cogna agressivement sur la porte. Aucune réponse.

« Sai, pousse-toi, je vais défoncer la porte !

- Tu es folle ?!

- Il paraît que j'ai une force surhumaine, non ? C'est le temps d'essayer …

- … »

Sai se poussa malgré lui et regarda Ino d'un œil inquiet. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux puis fonça sur la porte, épaule la première. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Sai en resta bouche bée un court moment avant de suivre Ino qui était déjà entrée.

« Sasuke Uchiwa ! Ramène-toi ici tout de suite ! » hurla t'elle.

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Ino. Elle commença donc à fouiller la maison de l'Uchiwa en lançant des menaces à quelqu'un qui n'était visiblement pas là. Sai fouilla le second étage puis le sous-sol sans rien trouver. Ino était furieuse.

« L'enfoiré ! Il est parti avec mon frère ! Il l'a … il l'a transformé en vampire ! Il a profité de sa faiblesse et maintenant, Naru-chan est un … un …

- Du calme, Ino. Il n'a peut-être pas fait ça …

- Mais … tu sais ! Itachi Uchiwa … Sasuke Uchiwa … ! Il doit être le frère d'Itachi ! Il a donné mon frère à son frère et …

- On doit rentrer. Ma mère va trouver une solution et …

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans Naruto !

- Mais il n'est pas là !

- Alors on doit persévérer, faire le tour du quartier.

- C'est trop dangereux, Ino !

- Je suis Protectrice, laisse-moi faire mes preuves.

- Tu n'es pas assez expérimentée ! Tu n'as jamais tué de vampire !

- Sasuke sera la premier vampire que je tuerai, point barre. »

Sai n'osa pas répliquer cette fois, même si il bouillonnait intérieurement. Ino était aveuglée par la rage et inconsciente du danger que représentaient les alentours de la forêt maudite. Des démons, des vampires puis des loups-garous … Ino était-elle seulement consciente que ces créatures étaient effroyablement plus fortes qu'elle ne l'était pour le moment ?

Sai sortit de sa transe de réflexion en entendant Ino pousser un hoquet de surprise.

« Sai ! Ils sont là !

- Où !?

- Ils … ils courent vers la forêt maudite. L'enfoiré … il porte Naruto et il y a une … une fille avec eux !

- On ne peut pas aller dans la forêt maudite, Ino !

- Tant pis ! J'irai toute seule.

- Ino !

* * *

« Ils ont senti l'odeur de Naruto. Ils nous suivent … ils doivent être … plus d'une trentaine ! 

- Invoque un sort d'invisibilité !

- Ou … oui. »

Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto étaient au beau milieu de la forêt maudite, toujours à la recherche de Kiba. La jeune Hyûga murmurait quelques mots dans une langue étrangère tout en formant quelques signes de sa main droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, un halo mauve se formait autour de Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata.

« Ça y'est.

- OK … continuons les recherches alors.

- Na … Naruto … va bien ? »

L'Uchiwa jeta un bref coup d'œil au blond qu'il tenait contre lui. Il avait un bras sous ses genoux et l'autres sous ses épaules. La tête de Naruto cognait faiblement son torse au rythme de ses pas.

« Il a l'air … apaisé … il ne souffre plus autant … ou alors il est complètement épuisé, va savoir …

- D' … d'accord. Kiba … il … il est … à quelques mètres, je crois … il est … tout proche.

- Prépare des soins médicaux. Je sens … son odeur … son sang.

- Est-ce qu'il … !?

- Il est toujours en vie, rassure-toi.

- … Dépêchons-nous. »

Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres dans le même décor sombre qu'était la forêt maudite. Les arbres semblaient tous les mêmes, les chemins étaient tous aussi sombres et s'y perdre semblait beaucoup trop facile pourtant, Sasuke semblait sûr de lui en s'aventurant au cœur des sentiers les plus obscurs, un peu comme si il connaissait ces chemins par cœur. Au bout d'un moment, ils atterrirent devant un énorme loup blanc qui grognait en tremblant. Hinata poussa un cri suraigu en voyant la patte blessée de l'animal, la couleur carmine qui tâchait le pelage blanc.

« Romps le sort d'invisibilité, Hinata. Invoque une arme quelconque et un sort qui rend l'odeur de Naruto indétectable.

- Tout de suite. »

La jeune fille se concentra un instant avant de recommencer le même rituel. Elle ferma les yeux puis éleva la main droite avant de composer quelques signes avec ses doigts. Elle commença à murmurer des paroles dans la même langue étrangère. Quelques secondes plus tard, une arbalète apparaissait au pied de la jeune fille et un halo blanc se formait autour de Naruto. Sasuke déposa Naruto au pied d'un arbre puis il s'empara de l'arbalète.

« La blessure de Kiba est superficielle, Hinata.

- Mais … il a reçu une balle !

- Sa capacité à guérir est assez impressionnante … ne le sous-estime pas. Même dans cet état, il serait capable d'achever cet abruti de chasseur.

- …

- Reste près de Naruto, veille à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Je m'occupe du chasseur de prime.

- D'accord … »

Sasuke crispa sa main autour de l'arme puis il inspira longuement avant de se diriger vers le grand loup blanc. L'animal toisa Sasuke d'un regard terrorisé et il grogna une énième fois. L'Uchiwa jeta un regard circulaire sur le paysage sombre qui l'entourait mais il ne décela pas la présence du chasseur. Ce qui, après réflexion, n'avait pas de sens. Le chasseur cherchait à tuer Kiba. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé avec une blessure superficielle. Puis la blessure était encore trop fraîche. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas être à plus de trois mètres … pourtant Sasuke ne le voyait pas, ne le sentait pas ….

Soudain, Naruto poussa un long hurlement qui fit sursauter Sasuke puis le loup blanc. Le blond endurait une douleur à venir mais laquelle ? Celle de Sasuke ? Du chasseur ? De Kiba ? Sasuke sentit la peur le gagner malgré lui. Quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à souffrir. Chaque fois que Naruto hurlait, c'était qu'il ressentait la douleur de quelqu'un, une douleur qui n'allait pas tarder du moins. Ne voyant pas le chasseur, Sasuke devina que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait souffrir. Est-ce qu'un démon allait débarquer à l'improviste ? Est-ce qu'un randonneur jouait encore les héros ? L'Uchiwa inspira … puis expira. À côté de lui, le loup avait cessé de grogner.

Le silence était lourd, trop lourd. Il faisait naître une peur indicible au creux de l'estomac de Sasuke. Puis un bruit, quelque chose fendait l'air dans un bruit infime et pourtant bien audible. L'Uchiwa n'eut que le temps de l'entendre avant de sentir quelque chose traverser son épaule dans un douleur infernale. Il tomba à genoux avant que sa gorge laisse échapper une longue plainte.

« Dommage, j'ai raté le cœur. »

Plus tremblant que jamais, Sasuke se tourna vers le propriétaire de la réplique précédente. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'individu.

« G … Gai, grommela t'il.

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ?

- Grmbl …

- Akamaru et toi, vous êtes dans un piteux état.

- C'est … Kiba …

- Quel dommage. Il ne suffirait que d'un coup pour vous abattre.

- Ta gueule … Ce n'est qu'une … flèche …

- Hm … oui mais elle est enduite d'eau bénite.

- Qu … !?

- Je n'ai jamais connu un vampire aussi résistant. Si on oublie Itachi, bien sûr. Il est bien au dessus de ton niveau. Tu es pitoyable à côté de lui.

- Je … t'interdis … de … parler de … lui.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Pauvre petit Sasuke.

- Ta gueule …

- Joli arbalète. Tu comptais me tuer avec ça ?

- Exact … »

Sasuke se releva douloureusement et empoigna la flèche qui venait de traverser son épaule avant de la retirer promptement. Sa main commença à le brûler intensément à cause de l'eau bénite et il grimaça mais il ne laissa pas la douleur prendre le dessus. Il lâcha immédiatement la flèche et il se concentra sur son adversaire, sur l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. Gai se tenait fièrement devant lui, un demi-sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne fais pas le … poids contre moi, Gai …

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra, Sasuke. »

Le loup blanc poussa un nouveau grognement avant de se jeter sur Gai. Celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup de pied mais l'animal, tenace, se rejeta sur son adversaire. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Gai venait de ressortir sa propre arbalète et de tirer sur l'animal déjà blessé. Le loup fut projeté contre un arbre. Il ne gémit pas, ne grogna pas. Il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait à peine eut le temps de suivre ce qui s'était passé. Il décida de s'attaquer à Gai, de pointer son arbalète vers lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Le chasseur lui arracha promptement son arme et le propulsa contre un arbre d'un coup de pied.

Il vit Hinata accourir vers Kiba sans se soucier de Gai qui était prêt à lui tirer dessus. Sasuke se releva vivement puis se jeta sur le chasseur en tentant de lui arracher les armes qu'il tenait. Gai s'en servait pour donner des coups à l'Uchiwa, tentant de l'éloigner pour achever le loup blanc mais Sasuke ne lui en donna pas la chance. Il finit pas lui arracher une arbalète, la sienne d'ailleurs. Gai profita de cet instant pour éloigner – une nouvelle fois – Sasuke d'un coup de pied. Il atterrit sur son genou gauche et son pied droit.

« Si tu veux jouer à ça, Gai … »

Lorsque l'Uchiwa releva son visage vers son adversaire, son visage avait changé. Ses yeux venaient de prendre une teinte rouge et brillante et ses canines s'étaient nettement allongées. Il regarda Gai d'un air menaçant. Première erreur du chasseur : avoir sous-estimé son adversaire. Deuxième erreur : S'être laissé déboussolé. Sasuke avait profité de cet instant pour reprendre son arbalète et tirer sur le chasseur. La flèche traversa malencontreusement l'épaule de Gai qui grimaça de douleur mais qui ne se laissa pas envahir par la douleur pour autant.

Naruto venait de pousser un nouvel hurlement, anticipant la douleur d'un des deux adversaires en quelque sorte. Cette fois, Sasuke était persuadé que Gai serait celui qui souffrirait. Ça ne pouvait être que lui d'ailleurs.

Le chasseur sembla déstabiliser derechef par le hurlement du blond. Il chercha rapidement d'où pouvait venir le cri, laissant le temps à Sasuke d'attaquer de nouveau. L'Uchiwa s'était jeté sur le chasseur, lui assenant un violent coup de poing à l'épaule pour faire redoubler la douleur.

« Je vais te vider de ton sang.

- Tu en seras incapable. »

Gai porta un coup d'arbalète sur le haut du crâne de Sasuke. Celui-ci se recula immédiatement, laissant le temps à Gai de pointer son arme sur lui. L'Uchiwa n'osa plus bouger.

« On fait moins le malin, hein ? Saleté de vampire …

- …

- Cette fois, c'est ton cœur que je vise. »

Sasuke frissonna longuement. Il venait de perdre toute capacité de bouger. Si il faisait un seul pas, Gai tirerait et avait très peu de chance de le manquer mais si il restait là, Gai le tuerait sans aucune chance de le manquer. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il se couche ou qu'il se mette à courir … mais trop tard, Gai venait de tirer. Sasuke mit instinctivement ses deux mains devant son cœur en fermant les yeux et il attendit … jusqu'à entendre un nouveau hurlement … celui de Naruto … encore.

Il ouvrit craintivement les yeux, le temps de voir Naruto, posté devant lui. La flèche traversait sa jambe qui tremblait violemment.

« Naruto !

- Sasuke … ça … va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es malade ou quoi !?

- Je viens … de … te … sauver la … vie.

- J'n'allais pas mourir !

- Si, justement ! Je … je t'ai vu. J'ai vu … ce type … te tuer … tu … tombais en … poussières.

- … »

Sasuke se releva difficilement, inquiet que Gai n'ait pas encore réagi. Il fut surpris de le voir à genoux devant Naruto. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il finit par entendre des ''Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas''. Naruto n'avait pas l'air aussi surpris que Sasuke. Il avait l'air concentré, comme si il essayait d'écouter les pensées du chasseur et non ses paroles.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que … tu t'en prennes à Sasuke, que tu oses … t'approcher de lui ou que … tu tentes de le tuer à nouveau. Pas lui, pas Neji, pas Hinata et pas Kiba. Tu devras … t'en tenir loin … très loin …

- Mais …

- Pas de mais.

- … Vous … vous coopérez avec … ces créatures ?

- Et alors !?

- … Je … suis désolé.

- Jette ton arme et dégage.

- Bien … »

Gai jeta l'arme à terre puis il partit rapidement, sans un mot de plus. Naruto attendit longuement, fixant le sentier dans lequel Gai s'était engagé. Il attendit que le chasseur quitte son champ de vision avant de se retourner vers Sasuke, toujours au sol. Il fixa l'Uchiwa un court instant avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étreindre de manière presque violente.

« Ça marche, ça marche, ça marche ! Tu te rends compte ! J'ai … j'ai lu les pensées de ce pauvre type ! Il me prend pour un dieu ! Il s'est prosterné devant moi et … et il avait peur de moi ! Tu te rends compte, Sasuke, hein ? Je contrôle mon empathie ! Je contrôle mon empathie ! Je sais même pas comment mais là, je t'ai vu te faire tuer et là, pouf ! Montée d'adrénaline et je … je contrôle mon empathie ! Je lis les pensées ! Je suis le meilleur !

- … Naruto, lâche-moi …

- Rah, arrête, ça doit te faire plaisir. T'es amoureux de moi, nan ?

- Ne dis pas de conneries …

- Pas grave. Je suis flatté même si t'es un mec, t'es le premier qui tombe amoureux de moi.

- Naruto, on doit partir d'ici au plus vite, pas le temps d'émettre des hypothèses à deux balles.

- Porte-moi !

- Ça va pas, non !? Je viens de me faire tirer dessus.

- Mais arrête ! T'es un vampire, tu guéris super vite.

- … Et ça te fait rien ?

- Bah … je m'en fous.

- T'es un drôle de type toi …

- Je viens de te sauver la vie et ma jambe me fait hyper mal ! Tu peux bien me porter, non ?

- Mouais … »

Sasuke poussa un long soupir avant de déposer son bras sous les genoux de Naruto puis un autre sous ses épaules. Il le souleva assez facilement, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant que le blond souriait alors que sa jambe saignait abondamment.

« Et ta jambe … elle ne te fait pas plus mal que ça ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Nan.

- Toi aussi tu dois avoir une capacité à guérir rapidement … Tenten aussi d'ailleurs …

- … Et Kiba !? Et Hinata !? »

Sasuke tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, cherchant ses colocataires des yeux. Il les aperçut finalement au pied du même arbre. Le loup blanc était sur ses pattes à nouveau et Hinata lui caressait doucement la tête. L'Uchiwa les rejoignit rapidement et Hinata lui adressa un mince sourire.

« J'ai … j'ai réussi à le guérir, dit-elle, j'ai vraiment … vraiment cru que … que j'allais le perdre.

- Félicitation …

- Na … Naruto, tu veux que … je guérisse ta jambe ?

- Euh … ouais, s'il te plaît.

- Très bien. »

La jeune fille s'approcha du blond – qui était toujours dans les bras du vampire – puis elle recommença le même rituel, agitant ses doigts au-dessus de la blessure. Un mince voile vert et scintillant enveloppa la blessure puis la flèche disparut ainsi que la plaie. Naruto adressa un large sourire à Hinata pour la remercier.

« Maintenant, on ferait mieux d'y aller, soupira Sasuke, c'est dangereux de rester ici.

- Ou … oui, approuva Hinata, viens Kiba. »

Sasuke prit les devants, un Naruto souriant qui refusait de marcher par pure paresse, dans les bras. Hinata et Kiba – toujours sous sa forme de loup – les suivaient d'une démarche tranquille. Le blond faisait des commentaires sur les lieux, faisant remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds dans la forêt maudite et qu'il n'avait jamais penser en sortir vivant. Hinata souriait à ses remarques alors que Sasuke soupirait mais intérieurement, il était tout aussi soulagé de s'en être sorti vivant. Ils baissèrent leur garde, pensant tous avoir échappé au pire. Une voix les sortit de leur transe de tranquillité …

« Sasuke Uchiwa, lâche mon frère tout de suite si tu ne veux pas terminer en poussière ! »

Hinata et Sasuke sursautèrent en même temps en apercevant Ino et Sai. Les deux jeunes gens leur adressaient des regards noirs. Ils avaient un pieu dans chaque main et visiblement, ceux-ci avaient déjà été utilisés. Leurs tenues laissaient comprendre qu'ils s'étaient récemment battus, un peu comme celle de Sasuke. Ino avait les joues et les bras écorchés, les cheveux en batille. Sai était à peu près dans le même état.

« Dépose-le tout de suite ! cria Ino.

- Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sasuke est un vampire. Tu es un Protecteur. Ton devoir est de tuer les vampires. En d'autres mots, si tu ne le tues pas, c'est lui qui te tuera.

- C'est ridicule, siffla Sasuke, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer Naruto.

- Toi, la ferme ! Tu as déjà tué Tenten ! Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon frère !

- Je n'ai pas tué Tenten. »

C'est à ce moment que Kiba se mit à grogner. Le loup se posta devant Sasuke puis il montra les dents aux deux arrivants. Agacée, Ino le repoussa d'un coup de pied violent et le loup blanc fut à nouveau projeté contre un arbre. Hinata intervint immédiatement.

« Ne le touche pas ! menaça t'elle. Ni lui, ni Sasuke.

- Ah bon !? Et comment veux-tu m'en empêcher ?

- Ne la provoque pas, s'écria Sai en postant son bras devant Ino, c'est une … Hyûga.

- … »

Ino poussa un court soupir excédé avant de se tourner vers Naruto et de lui adresser un regard sévère.

« Naruto, ne te laisse pas faire ! Reviens ici. Ces gens sont … mauvais ! Tu dois venir avec moi, il faut que … que je t'explique ce qui nous arrive et tu vas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas rester avec eux.

- Sasuke n'est pas mauvais, dit-il automatiquement, Hinata non plus et Kiba non plus.

- Tu ne sais rien, Naruto ! Ils sont dangereux ! Fais-moi confiance à la fin !

- Toi, fais-moi confiance, Ino ! Sasuke a eu toutes les occasions de me tuer et il ne l'a jamais fait. Il m'a aidé !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais …

- Si, je le sais parfaitement.

- Dans ce cas, tu préfères rester avec Sasuke plutôt que de venir avec moi, c'est ça ?

- Comment !?

- Choisis, Naruto. Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes avec eux.

- Je n'ai pas de choix à faire, Ino ! C'est ridicule !

- Réponds !

- Très bien ! Je reste avec Sasuke ! Tu me gonfles, tu n'essayes même pas de me comprendre. Tu as toujours détesté Sasuke et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi !

- C'est un vampire ! Un être maléfique, merde ! Il se nourrit de sang humain !

- Et alors !?

- Tu me répugnes, Naruto Uzumaki ! Reste donc avec ton Sasuke de malheur. Le jour où tu te feras bouffer par lui, je m'en laverai les mains ! »

La blonde se retourna furieusement en balançant un paquet de feuilles vers Naruto – celui que Tsunade lui avait donné -. « Tu reviendras me voir en pleurnichant comme un gamin de trois ans. » avait-elle ajouté. Sai la retenait pas le bras, tentait de la convaincre de faire marche arrière mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle était en colère. Comment Naruto pouvait rester comme ça !? Il était avec un vampire, dans les bras d'un vampire par-dessus le marché. Elle le détestait ! Elle détestait Sasuke Uchiwa !

Du côté de Sasuke, le loup blanc s'était relevé en grognant en direction d'Ino. Hinata le retenait contre elle afin qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Naruto regardait haineusement la silhouette de sa sœur partir au loin.

« Je la déteste, murmura t'il, elle ne comprend rien.

- Je peux la comprendre, souffla Sasuke, elle s'inquiète pour toi, Naruto.

- Elle devrait me faire confiance !

- Oui … peut-être mais elle aussi, elle attend que tu lui fasses confiance.

- Je sais …

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas t'en vouloir très longtemps.

- … Sasuke … on peut rentrer ?

- Oui, oui. On n'y va, »

L'Uchiwa jeta un bref regard à ses colocataires. Hinata lui rendit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait avancer, ce qu'il fit. La jeune Hyûga avait ramassé le paquet de feuilles laissé par Ino, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Tout le monde se sentait assez mal à cet instant précis, Naruto plus que les autres en fait.

C'est un peu comme si le lien qu'il entretenait depuis si longtemps avec Ino, s'effilochait peu à peu …

_**À suivre … **_

Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto lit le document que lui a laissé Ino et demande des explications à Sasuke, Hinata et Kiba.  
Ino est … plus que furieuse et ne parle plus à Naruto.  
Naruto propose quelque chose à Sasuke …

À bientôt ;)


	10. Quelqu'un de bien

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 9

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens, surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je me sens conne tout d'un coup … je manque de temps, je n'y réponds pas puis je ne publie pas souvent en ce moment (Dans mes promesses, je suis pire qu'un politicien XD). Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est merci, merci et encore merci ;)

**Note 2 **: À partir de ce chapitre, Naruto et Sasuke communiquent par la pensée. _What Oo' ? _Si, si (Plus d'informations dans le chapitre qui suit …). Étant donné que ça fait complètement tâche d'ajouter ''_dit-il par pensée_'' à la fin de chaque phrase, j'ai décidé de mettre les pensées en _italique ;)_

**

* * *

**

Q_u_e**l**_q_u'**u**_n _d**e **_b_i**e_n_**

Sasuke jeta un bref regard à sa montre en soupirant. Le soleil allait se lever dans moins de deux heures et à nouveau, il devrait s'enfermer dans le sous-sol. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas aussi énervé qu'à l'habitude. Il était plutôt … anxieux. Naruto était allé au salon pour lire le document laissé par sa sœur et Sasuke n'était pas certain que le blond aurait la même vision des choses après s'être renseigné sur ce qu'était vraiment un vampire.

Il était assis à la table de la salle à manger et il regardait par la fenêtre. La neige commençait à peine à tomber et elle était de plus en plus abondante. Bientôt, le sol serait recouvert de blanc.

Le vampire soupira derechef avant de tourner la tête vers sa colocataire qui s'affairait à la cuisine. Kiba, toujours sous sa forme de loup, tournait autour de la jeune Hyûga en jappant et en agitant la queue. Hinata sembla remarquer le regard de Sasuke posé sur elle car elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'Uchiwa pour lui adresser un faible sourire, un sorte d'encouragement.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto apparut, le document entre les mains. Sasuke se concentra pour calmer son anxiété. Après tout, le blond ''contrôlait'' son empathie à présent et l'Uchiwa ne souhait pas vraiment qu'il ressente la boule de chaleur qui le traversait.

Naruto s'assit face à lui et il lui adressa un demi sourire.

« Donc … tu es l'ange déchu, lâcha le blond en regardant fixement son vis-à-vis.

- … Moi ? L'ange déchu ?

- C'est écrit que … les vampires sont des bêtes de sexe assoiffés de sang, sadiques et amateurs de violence. Tu n'es pas comme ça, hein ?

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme ça ?

- Tu es trop … humain.

- Vraiment ?

- Donc, tu es l'ange déchu.

- Je ne suis pas l'ange déchu.

- Pourtant, tu es empathique toi aussi et je sais que tu lis dans mes pensées.

- Hinata a copié les pouvoirs de Tenten, elle me les a passés par la suite. C'est une sorcière de haut niveau. Tu remarqueras que Kiba aussi a des dons que les loups-garous n'ont pas …

- N'empêche, tu es trop humain pour un vampire.

- C'est un mythe, Naruto. Les vampires ne sont pas tous comme ça.

- … D'accord … mais moi, pour toi, je dois être … un plat vraiment appétissant. Si je suis le Protecteur, je dois dégager une odeur irrésistible, je dois être un appât à vampires. Tu vas vraiment finir par boire mon sang en somme et comme je n'ai aucune force comme Ino, je vais finir vidé de mon sang.

- Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi, Naruto. De toute façon, Tenten aussi était Protectrice et je n'ai pas succombé.

- Tu l'as tuée, non ?

- Je n'ai pas tué, Tenten.

- Et tu ne l'aimais pas non plus ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu n'aimes pas les filles en général, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm … mouais.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu sorti avec elle ?

- Elle m'aimait et ne voulait pas l'exclusivité. On n'était pas vraiment un couple …

- ...

- ...

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Arrête tout de suite Naruto. Tu ne m'aimes pas et tu n'es pas gay.

- Quand tu es sorti avec Tenten, tu étais quand même gay et tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Oui mais elle non plus ne devait pas m'aimer vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas l'exclusivité, je te rappelle. Nous deux, ça ne serait pas pareil.

- Tu as dit qu'elle t'aimait.

- Aimer, aimer … était-ce vraiment de l'amour au sens propre du terme ?

- Tu es empathique, je te rappelle.

- Oui mais certains sentiments restent très confus.

- …

- En plus, pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? Tu n'as aucun intérêt à le faire.

- Bah … oui. Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi avant toi. La dernière fille dont je suis tombé amoureux m'a rejeté et humilié. »

- Justement, Naruto. Je ne suis pas une fille.

- Je pensais que … »

Le blond fut coupé dans sa réflexion par l'intervention d'Hinata. Les regards furent tournés vers elle.

« Naruto, Sasuke … il y a une présence étrange dans le coin. J'aurai demandé à Kiba de s'en charger mais ... il n'est pas encore revenu à la normale. Neji pense que c'est un … un hybride.

- Un hybride ? questionna le blond en inclinant la tête.

- Oui, répondit calmement la jeune fille, un mélange de deux races. Ça peut être l'enfant d'un démon et d'un humain par exemple.

- Je vois … et … c'est dangereux ?

- Ça dépend mais c'est la routine d'aller voir dans le quartier … il y a des enfants et des innocents dans le coin … on évite qu'il leur arrive malheur comme on évite que les vampires et les démons sortent de la forêt maudite.

- D'accord …

- Le soleil va se lever dans une heure et … quarante-cinq minutes … je peux y aller mais si il y a de l'action, je ne garantie rien, marmonna Sasuke en jetant un bref regard à sa montre.

- Tu vas devoir y aller seul, Sasuke. Je dois rester ici pour maintenir le rang de protection jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

- Je peux venir ? demanda le blond en retroussant le menton et en regardant le vampire d'un air suppliant.

- C'est trop dangereux pour un demi Protecteur, souffla Sasuke en roulant les yeux, on est en banlieue ici, pas au cimetière.

- Et alors ? Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre tout seul ! Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est un vampire aux supers pouvoirs qu'il est nécessairement plus fort que moi !

- Tu veux me tester ?

- Les … les garçons, dit Hinata en agitant les mains, a … allez vérifier que tout va bien. Je … je pense que Naruto est capable d'y aller.

- On verra bien, marmonna le vampire. »

Sasuke lança un regard noir à sa colocataire avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, Naruto sur les talons.

Le blond n'avait toujours pas digéré les paroles du vampire en fait. Il boudait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour souligner son irritation mais l'Uchiwa étant dans le même état, ça n'eut pas l'effet désiré.

Il n'aimait pas être appelé ''demi Protecteur'' même si il y'avait une part de vérité dans tout cela. Le fait qu'Ino ait hérité des pouvoirs les plus géniaux (selon lui) le rendait déjà assez jaloux. Si il avait eu la force qu'Ino possédait et non son empathie, jamais Sasuke n'aurait osé l'appeler ''demi Protecteur''.

De plus, il pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres et il était absolument désagréable d'entendre les pensées des gens qui vous entourent. Hinata ne cessait de s'inquiéter et Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de râler; et tout cela par pensée. Les gens normaux de ce monde – c'est-à-dire ceux qui ont la chance de ne pas entendre les pensées d'autrui – les prendraient pour deux individus particulièrement silencieux et calmes mais Naruto – qui avait la malchance (ou la chance, tout dépendant du point de vue) de ne pas faire parti de cette catégorie, les trouvait drôlement agaçants.

Puis … si ce n'était que ça. Grâce à son – ô combien adoré – empathie, ses émotions changeaient au gré de celles des autres à présent.

Un peu trop près d'Hinata, il se sentait toujours sur le qui-vive et très embarrassé (pour une raison qu'il ignorait). À côté de Kiba, il avait envie de courir dans tous les sens (Notez qu'il n'a encore jamais côtoyer Kiba sous sa forme normale en contrôlant son empathie) et près de Sasuke … c'était assez étrange. Souvent, il avait le droit à une envie de soupirer et de rouler les yeux pour n'importe quelle bêtise et d'autres fois … c'était le sentiment amoureux à l'état pur avec les pensées qui l'accompagnait.

« Bon, tu te dépêches ? » grommela le vampire en jetant un manteau au blond.

Naruto poussa un grognement digne de ceux de Kiba sous sa forme de loup avant d'enfiler son manteau, de mettre ses chaussures puis de suivre le vampire à l'extérieur.

La nuit enveloppait encore le ciel de son voile sombre, à peine illuminé par quelques points scintillants. Le blond distinguait à peine sa voiture pourtant garée devant la maison du vampire. Le seul lampadaire qui fonctionnait encore se trouvait quelques mètres à gauche mais sa lumière soubresautait avec l'intention de s'éteindre … ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire d'ailleurs.

La lune resta la lumière la plus fiable …

« Où va-t-on ? demanda le blond en voyant que Sasuke se dirigeait déjà vers un point bien précis.

- À l'angle de la cinquième avenue, il y a … hm … trois personnes. Je ne les ai jamais vus ici auparavant.

- Tu les vois d'ici !?

- Une vision, un sorte de prémonition étrange … tu en as toi aussi.

- Ah bon ?

- Mouais mais ce n'est jamais très précis. Tu vois des silhouettes, tu entends des voix …

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce ne sont pas des voisins ou … quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Chaque être humain a une aura bien distincte. De ma vision, je la sens, je la vois …

- OK … »

Ils avancèrent assez rapidement bien que la cadence de leurs pas fut considérablement ralentie par le froid et la neige. L'angle de la cinquième avenue se dessinait à l'horizon accompagné des silhouettes vues par Sasuke.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et observèrent à distance le petit groupe.

Il s'agissait de préadolescents entre les douze et les treize ans. Ils étaient trois et se tenaient – tous tremblotants – face à la rue, semblant attendre quelque chose on quelqu'un.

« Inoffensifs. » murmura Naruto en s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin.

Sasuke le retint par le poignet et l'obligea à rester sur place. Naruto resta, sans oublier de pousser un court soupir.

Bon d'accord, il était suspect pour des préadolescents de rester là au beau milieu de la nuit alors que le coin était reconnu pour être très dangereux. Fallait-il vraiment veiller sur eux quand même ? Peut-être étaient-ils une bande de vampires ou de démons ? Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment différencier les races. Il n'avait jamais vu de démons et le seul vampire qu'il connaissait avait une allure plutôt normale.

« _Ton fameux hybride est parmi eux ? questionna le blond sans quitter le groupe du regard._

_- J'en sais rien, laisse-moi me concentrer. _

_- Ce sont des démons ? Des vampires ?_

_- Ne sois pas idiot, Naruto. Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà mort. _

_- Alors pourquoi on reste là ?!_

_- Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils restent là en pleine nuit !_

_- Des dealers ?_

_- Ça m'étonnerait … _

_- Ton hybride, il est là oui ou non ?_

_- Laisse-moi me concentrer. »_

Naruto reposa son regard sur le groupe de préadolescents en étouffant un soupir. Il resta un instant en silence avant de sursauter violemment, réalisant un peu tard un ce qui venait de se passer. Il … communiquait par la pensée avec Sasuke !?

« _Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, crétin ? » _répondit automatiquement le vampire en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond préféra laisser de côté la remarque désobligeante de Sasuke en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à étriper l'Uchiwa. Ça devenait compliqué tout ça … si il ne pouvait même plus penser en paix.

Soudain, une voiture arriva près du groupe de jeunes. Une vieille camionnette dont le moteur faisait un bruit infernal. Naruto s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant (en fait, il était trop occupé à penser de ne pas penser …).

Une femme sortit de la voiture et marcha rapidement vers les préadolescents. Éclairés par les faisceaux lumineux que produisaient les phares de la camionnette, les jeunes gens furent enfin visibles pour Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond détailla rapidement les plus jeunes sans déceler d'anormalités. Il se concentra sur la jeune femme mais rien d'intéressant ne lui vint à l'esprit si ce n'est qu'elle était particulièrement jolie.

Un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres pâles puis ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par le froid. Elle avait de grands yeux pétillants de malice d'un teint vert tilleul. Ses cheveux étaient roses, ramenés en deux couettes basses, lui donnant une allure un peu enfantine.

Naruto ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il la regarda remonter dans sa voiture avec les jeunes puis il suivit la camionnette des yeux lorsque celle-ci repartit.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. » grommela Sasuke.

Le blond se rendit compte que le vampire était toujours à ses côtés. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions, de son cœur qui battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Un coup de foudre ? Une attirance soudaine pour une pure étrangère ? Oui … peut-être … mais c'était tellement … étrange, justement.

Sasuke rebroussait déjà chemin, sans attendre Naruto. Celui-ci se pressa à le rattraper. Le blond ressentait un certain chagrin doublé d'une grande frustration via son empathie et il chercha aussitôt à déceler les pensées du vampire mais elles étaient trop confuses. Elles lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Un prénom revenait souvent au milieu de ses pensées ''Sakura'' …

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard …**_

« Ino ! Ino ! Ino ! »

L'adolescente ''mouton'' typique venait vers Ino en faisant de grands gestes. La blonde en question était à son casier, cherchant son manuel de sciene à travers le bazar dont son casier était composé. Elle laissa tout cela de côté en entendant la voix particulièrement agaçante de Tayuya.

« Oui ? demanda t'elle d'un ton qui se voulait aimable.

- Na … euh … tu as l'air fatigué … »

Normal ! Elle avait passé la nuit à chasser des vampires cent fois plus forts qu'elle ne l'était dans un cimetière qui donnait la chair de poule et tout cela sans l'aide de son frère qui devait encore être avec ce satané vampire !

« C'est rien, mentit-elle habilement, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir.

- Ah d'accord.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Euh oui ! Naruto est revenu à l'école ce matin.

- Formidable ! ironisa la jeune fille en roulant les yeux.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Cet abruti préfère un v … délinquant à moi !

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Il est amoureux d'un dealer de drogue et il ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis qu'il est dangereux !

- Amoureux !?

- Pff … quand je l'ai vu, il était dans ses bras en train de rire et de sourire comme un bien heureux ! Inconscient du danger …

- Tu ne souhaitais pas que ton frère soit gay ?

- … Ouais … mais pas avec ce mec !

- Je te soutiens à cent pour cent, Ino ! Je ne parlerai plus à Naruto !

- Parfait ! »

Ino replongea la tête dans son casier, elle en ressortit vivement son manuel sous une pile de papiers puis elle referma sa case d'un mouvement violent. Tayuya regardait le moindre de ses gestes avec un sourire niais.

« Excuse-moi, Ino. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un cours d'histoire dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord, à plus tard. » marmonna la jeune fille.

Tayuya s'éloigna en envoyant de grands signes de main à la blonde. Ino lui renvoya du mieux qu'elle le put bien que l'enthousiasme n'y soit pas. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre d'amie et elle n'était pas assez de bonne humeur pour faire semblant qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Tayuya.

Elle fourra son manuel dans son sac puis elle longea les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de Shikamaru. Elle n'avait qu'un seul vrai confident - maintenant que Naruto était définitivement rayé de la liste – et c'était le Nara. Il était toujours prêt à écouter et donnait des conseils bien recherchés.

Ino trouva enfin son confident à la cafétéria du lycée. Le croyant tout d'abord seul, elle s'avança rapidement vers lui … mais elle vit que Naruto était en face du Nara. Elle poussa un juron inaudible en s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin mais elle se rendit compte que son frère avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'osa pas vraiment aller lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle alla discrètement s'asseoir à une table près de lui pour entendre sa conversation avec Shikamaru.

« … Je pensais que je contrôlais parfaitement mon empathie mais là, à cause de ce matin …

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Naruto. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

- En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

- C'est pas comme si il avait profité de toi.

- Hm … en même temps, je m'en veux vraiment ! J'aurais dû contrôler ça, je n'aurais pas dû succomber.

- Ce n'est pas un … sentiment … qui se contrôle comme ça.

- T'appelles ça un sentiment, toi ?

- Ouais.

- Pff … je n'aime pas être un Protecteur ! C'est nul ! Ce n'est pas tant le titre, ce sont les dons qui viennent avec. L'empathie, ça fait vraiment … bref. En plus, Sasuke me surprotége comme si j'étais un enfant de six ans maintenant. Ça m'exaspère.

- Vous vivez près du coin le plus dangereux côté ''forces maléfiques'' et tu ne possèdes pas la force d'Ino. C'est normal qu'il te protège de la sorte.

- Mouais mais bon … de là à me rabaisser. Puis Ino m'a engueulé comme ce n'est pas possible sans chercher à me comprendre. Elle est arrivée comme ça, sans prévenir et elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et Sasuke.

- Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi et en plus, elle est complètement déboussolée en ce moment.

- …

- Puis en t'opposant à Gai, tu as quand même trahi les forces dont tu es supposé faire parti.

- Il allait tuer Sasuke !

- …

- … Et Kiba.

- En fait … tu as l'air vraiment très proche de Sasuke.

- Ouais peut-être mais je ne serai jamais capable de tomber amoureux de lui ou même d'être attiré par un mec tout court. Beurk … sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Non ça va, je te comprends mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé …

- Je sais bien, il est là le problème.

- Oublie tout ça, ce n'est pas si important que ça quoi que tu puisses en dire.

- …

- Et puis quoi qu'Ino ou Tsunade puissent en dire, je ne pense pas que Sasuke soit quelqu'un de mauvais. Idem pour les autres. Ils cherchent à protéger des innocents malgré leurs races et je trouve ça admirable, point barre.

- Mais pour ce matin …

- Allez, sois franc envers toi-même, Naruto. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

- Ça va pas la tête !?

- En tout cas, je te conseille de t'expliquer avec Ino. C'est la moindre des choses.

- J'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Comme tu veux mais ne tarde pas trop surtout.

- Ouais … »

Shikamaru se leva puis partit sans un mot de plus. Naruto avait niché sa tête au creux de ses deux bras repliés et allongés sur la table suite à son départ.

De son côté, Ino cherchait encore à comprendre ce que son frère avait fait ce fameux matin. Elle n'osait toujours pas aller le voir, elle se sentait beaucoup trop coupable pour cela.

Peut-être qu'en effet, elle aurait dû prendre le temps d'écouter Naruto ce soir-là mais elle éprouvait une haine assez étrange pour Sasuke. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, certes. Mais elle avait la certitude absurde que la mort de sa meilleure amie était liée à ce vampire.

Et si Naruto l'appréciait vraiment … pourrait-elle seulement faire un effort pour accepter le vampire ?

* * *

La fin des cours était arrivée relativement vite ce soir-là. Ino n'avait pas vu le temps passer pour une fois et ce fût avec étonnement qu'elle remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Il était 18h00 quand la cloche avait sonné la fin des cours. 

La jeune fille avait ramassé ses affaires puis elle était sortie de sa classe. Elle n'avait pas revu Tayuya depuis la dernière fois, ni Shikamaru d'ailleurs. Ça l'énervait un peu de devoir passer toutes ces périodes, seule. Elle avait l'habitude de passer des mots à Tenten pendant les cours ou encore de s'installer au fond de la classe avec cette dernière pour murmurer lorsque les cours devenaient trop ennuyants. En ce moment, Tenten lui manquait particulièrement. Elle détestait la manière dont les gens parlaient d'elle. Si ce n'était pas Tsunade qui disait qu'elle était incompétente et paresseuse, c'était les anciens aspirants Protecteurs qui la traitait de lâche. Ça l'agaçait à un point inimaginable.

Elle avait besoin de se confier à Naruto par-dessus tout. Ino avait l'impression que dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait que son frère pour lui redonner le sourire. Lorsque leur mère était partie gagner sa vie quelques océans plus loin, c'était Naruto qui l'avait aidé à passer cette épreuve, idem pour le jour où Sai avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Temari.

Elle voyait le blond refermer son casier puis se diriger vers la sortie du lycée, la tête basse et les mains dans les poches; et elle eut envie de lui parler, de comprendre et surtout de passer par-dessus leur dispute.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ino le suivit en oubliant sa colère envers lui. C'était son frère après tout et ils traversaient tous deux des moments difficiles. Ils devaient se soutenir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Naruto venait de sortir du lycée, Ino s'apprêta à l'interpeller mais ce qu'elle vit la découragea de le faire.

C'était Sasuke qui attendait Naruto, près de la porte. C'était vers lui que le blond s'était dirigé.

Ino avait le sentiment absurde d'avoir été remplacée par ce satané vampire. Elle n'osait pas approcher de Naruto quand il était dans les parages et elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi …

Elle s'approcha tout de même d'eux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient sans pour autant signaler sa présence.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le blond au vampire.

- Rien de spécial, je t'attendais.

- Ah … euh … pourquoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Il faut qu'on parle de ce matin.

- … On oublie tout ?

- Pff … comme si tu étais seulement capable de le faire.

- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Si tu n'avais pas …

- Tu t'es jeté sur moi, je te rappelle.

- Tu aurais pu me repousser !

- Tu l'aurais fait, toi ?

- … Oui ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et Naruto fut obligé d'admettre le contraire :

« Non, marmonna t'il en baissant la tête, mais si tu attends quelque chose d'autre de ma part, je …

- Je n'attends rien de ta part, Naruto.

- Vraiment ?

- Sincèrement, tu m'as déjà tout donné ce matin, marmonna le vampire avec un sourire en coin. »

Avant que Naruto ait le temps de répliquer, la voix d'Ino résonna fortement :

« Vous avez … ! »

Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent en même temps avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui venait de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche. Au même moment, une voix beaucoup plus forte résonnait avec un ton du reproche :

« Naruto Uzumaki ! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers le propriétaire de la dernière réplique. Il s'agissait d'Arashi Uzumaki qui le toisait d'un air sévère. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres, sur le trottoir qui bordait la rue, celui qui se situait devant le lycée.

La soirée allait être longue …

_**À suivre …**_

* * *

Pfiou ! Je viens de coller trois chapitres ensemble là XD ! 

C'était pour rattraper mon énorme retard … ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_Naruto essaye d'expliquer la situation à son père mais Ino (de nouveau furieuse) ne l'aide pas vraiment._

_Une nouvelle enseignante arrive au lycée et Naruto reconnaît son coup de foudre …_

Je ne garantie pas que le prochain chapitre sera publié cette semaine. Étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (Entre examens, boulot et hôpital … que c'est joyeux X.X …) mais je vais faire mon possible ;)


	11. Bloody Mary

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 10

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens, surnaturel …

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Désolée T.T … quelques urgences cette semaine m'ont vraiment empêché de mettre la suite à temps (plus ff .net qui déraillait complètement ... ça fait quatre jours que j'essaye de mettre ce chapitre -.-) et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée … mais bon, le chapitre est quand même plus long que les autres T.T. Toujours un gros merci pour les commentaires :) !

* * *

**B**_l_o**o**_d_y **M**_a_r**y**

« P'pa ! Ma voiture est restée au lycée !

- Tu iras la chercher demain, c'est tout.

- Mer … mince à la fin ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! »

Arashi tenta de garder son calme mais un soupir sortit instinctivement de sa bouche. Il lança un regard noir à son fils via le rétroviseur. Le fils en question était installé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de son père, les bras croisés puis le les sourcils froncés. À côté de lui, Sasuke regardait le paysage défiler sans trop se soucier de la situation. Arashi venait de les obliger à embarquer comme si ils étaient des gamins et attendait des explications sur le ''comportement'' de son fils comme il le disait si bien.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal ? Tu es parti pendant quatre jours sans me donner la moindre explication. Ta sœur m'apprend que tu es homosexuel et que tu as un petit ami. Elle ment en me disant qu'il s'agit de Shikamaru et j'apprends qu'il ne s'agit pas du tout de lui !

- Sasuke n'est pas mon petit ami …

- Ça ne vous empêche pas de coucher ensemble, railla Ino qui était assise du côté passager (à côté d'Arashi donc).

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, Ino ? Le premier mec avec qui t'as couché n'était pas ton petit ami, je te rappelle ! Tu t'étais saoulée au bar et tu l'avais fait avec trois mecs que tu ne connaissais même pas !

- Ta gueule, Naruto. Toi, t'es resté puceau jusqu'à dix-huit ans et t'as couché avec un mec parce qu'aucune fille ne voulait de toi.

- Toi, tu …

- Bon, ça suffit, coupa Arashi, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre parler de ça ici. »

Ino n'osa pas soupirer bien que l'envie était presque oppressante. Son père semblait déjà assez frustré comme ça. Si Naruto entendait toujours ses pensées, il saurait exactement tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

« Je suis désolé, papa, marmonna Naruto sans quitter son air renfrogné.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, Naruto.

- Papa, je ne suis pas gay.

- Je pensais que Sasuke et toi, vous aviez … hum …

- Euh … je … oui … mais … enfin … on n'est pas … »

Cherchant désespérément une excuse qu'Ino ne pourrait pas réfuté, Naruto se mit à balbutier et à rougir. Oui, en effet, il s'était passé ''quelque chose'' entre lui et Sasuke mais ce n'était pas voulu et il n'était pas homosexuel. Il jeta un bref regard au vampire mais sa réaction fut la même. Il n'était pas du tout attiré par lui et de penser à ce matin le dégoûtait. Il fît la grimace avant de chercher à nouveau une excuse pour que son père n'ait plus de doute sur son orientation sexuelle.

« Sasuke et moi … on est … pas vraiment … en fait … on est … euh_ »_

Le silence persista un long moment avant que Sasuke prenne la parole pour rompre le malentendu :

« Naruto … s'exprime très mal, dit-il en soupirant, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quelque chose. Il n'est pas homosexuel. Je l'ai simplement accueilli chez moi car il avait besoin d'étudier. Il a oublié de vous en parler et c'est regrettable …

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire, papa, soupira Naruto, mais Ino a mal compris tout ça et elle raconte n'importe quoi parce qu'elle déteste Sasuke !

- Je ne le déteste pas pour rien, répliqua la jeune fille, ce type est louche. Il a une maison … immense et il a quoi ? Vingt ans ? C'est un dealer de drogue. »

- Vingt-trois ans, corrigea le vampire, et je te rappelle que nous sommes quatre à avoir payé cette maison et à vivre dedans. Je ne suis pas dealer.

- As-tu des preuves ?

- Et toi ? Tu as des preuves que je suis dealer peut-être ?

- …Non … mais je … je n'ai pas confiance en toi, pas du tout.

- C'est comme tu veux, Ino mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues de faire la tête à Naruto, tout ça parce qu'il m'apprécie.

- Il refuse de m'écouter … il te préfère à moi.

- Tu es jalouse peut-être ? demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, tout à fait, dit-elle en haussant la voix, tu es mon frère, Naruto. On a passé toute notre enfance et notre adolescence ensemble. On a toujours été très proche, on se disait tout ! Du jour au lendemain, Sasuke débarque et quand moi je viens te chercher, tu … tu refuses de m'écouter et de comprendre la situation.

- Toi aussi … tu as refusé de m'écouter, Ino. Tu continuais de dire que Sasuke était mauvais et tu ne voulais pas comprendre que c'était … le contraire.

- … Peut-être que tu as raison Naruto … mais tu sais pourquoi je pense que Sasuke est mauvais.

- Je le sais, Ino mais tu te trompes … Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus, non ? »

La jeune fille hésita un court instant, le temps de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire valoir son point de vue en se disputant avec son frère. Elle devait prendre le temps de parler plus calmement de tout ça avec lui. L'atmosphère qui s'était installée entre eux depuis peu n'était pas ce qu'il y'avait de mieux pour cela. Peut-être qu'elle aussi allait devoir faire un effort pour comprendre le point de vue de Naruto en fait.

« … Oui, soupira t'elle.

- Merci … »

Arashi sourit doucement en voyant ses enfants réconciliés. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à les voir en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se disputer pour des broutilles. Il se souvenait des petites querelles des jumeaux, lorsque ceux-ci étaient encore des gamins mais il avait du mal à les comparer à celle qui venait de se produire. On aurait dit qu'il y'avait quelque chose de plus sérieux dans celle-ci, un peu comme si il y'avait encore un désaccord malgré les réconciliations précédentes. Arashi préféra mettre cette impression de côté.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles prendre tes distances, Naruto, dit calmement Arashi, tu es grand à présent. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté de la sorte.

- C'est bon, papa. Je te comprends …

- Vas-tu rester chez Sasuke ? »

Naruto tourna la tête vers le vampire et chercha son approbation. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

« Je … pense que oui, répondit le blond avec un demi-sourire.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, resterez-vous manger avec nous ce soir, Sasuke ?

- Volontiers, dit le vampire en forçant un sourire. »

Le trajet prit fin une minute plus tard. Arashi gara sa voiture dans l'allée de sa demeure puis sortit de celle-ci en invitant les autres passagers à faire de même. La nuit s'était rafraîchie et Ino enfila sa veste qu'elle avait nouée autour de sa taille malgré le peu de trajet qu'il lui restait à faire. La jeune fille jeta un bref regard à Sasuke et tenta de le considérer d'un autre œil. Après tout, il avait eu toutes les occasions de tuer Naruto et il ne l'avait pas fait. Devait-elle continuer de rester méfiante ? Tsunade l'avait tellement remontée contre les vampires qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer que l'un d'eux puisse être du côté du bien mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être possible.

Elle avança plus doucement que les autres, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit puis pensant à diverses choses. Son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur Sasuke qu'elle détailla plus longuement. Elle se rappela de la manière dont Tenten parlait de lui et ça la fit sourire. La brune ne cessait de vanter la beauté du vampire puis sa douceur dans les moments les plus intimes. Ino avait du mal à imaginer un Sasuke tendre. Elle le voyait arrogant et impassible depuis le début. Était-il vraiment un être extraordinaire lorsqu'on le connaissait mieux ? À en croire les dires de Naruto et de Tenten, c'était quelqu'un de formidable et Ino avait toujours du mal à se faire à cette idée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle trébucha contre quelque chose de dur et se recula vivement avant de pencher la tête vers la cause de sa ''presque'' chute.

Un cri strident s'échappa de sa gorge …

« Ino !? »

Naruto, Sasuke et Arashi accoururent vers la jeune fille, cherchant dans l'obscurité, l'objet qui avait provoqué un tel cri à la blonde. Naruto découvrit le premier ce qui effrayait Ino.

Le cadavre d'une jeune fille était étendu sur la pelouse. Le corps était affreusement mutilé. Les lèvres étaient noyées par le sang et il était impossible de trouver les plaies. Ses paupières étaient grandes ouvertes mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un œil dans chacune d'elles. Une croix reposait sur chacune des joues et une plaie était ouverte sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille. Ses bras étaient coupés dans tous les sens dans des plaies béantes et ses jambes étaient dans un état similaire.

La vision donna un haut-le-cœur à Naruto qui se retourna immédiatement pour venir enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de Sasuke.

Ino était incapable de détacher son regard du cadavre, peu importe la révulsion que cela lui inspirait.

Arashi était dans le même état mais il réagit plus rapidement. Il prit son téléphone portable puis composa le numéro des urgences ...

* * *

Pendant deux heures, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Ino et Naruto n'avaient plus suivi le reste. Arashi et Sasuke s'étaient occupés d'expliquer les évènements aux policiers alors que les jumeaux, complètement chamboulés par le cadavre découvert, étaient restés à l'écart. 

Ils s'étaient assis sur les escaliers qui précédait la porte d'entrée et étaient restés silencieux, incapables de se prononcer sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ino se sentait nauséeuse et le teint cireux que son visage avait pris ne pouvait démentir le fait.

« C'était Tayuya. » avait-elle murmuré.

Mais Naruto l'avait à peine entendu, trop aspiré par ses propres pensées. Étant Protecteur, il savait qu'il allait devoir confronter ce genre de scène très souvent mais il avait été faible sur ce coup-là et il se sentait incapable de continuer. Il ne voulait pas être Protecteur. Pas pour voir ça du moins.

Sasuke les avait rejoint un peu après alors qu'Arashi avait été amené au poste pour donner plus d'informations.

« Naruto, ça va aller ? »

Le blond n'avait rien répondu, il semblait ailleurs. Son regard fixait le sol avec une intensité indicible et il blêmissait à vu d'œil. Ino porta son attention sur son frère et remarqua qu'il tremblait violemment, qu'il serrait le rebord des marches avec toute la force qu'il était capable de produire en cet instant.

Un instant, elle pensa prendre sa main dans la sienne et le serrer pour le rassurer mais l'instant d'après, Sasuke avançait vers le blond, s'agenouillait dans les marches de l'escalier pour être à sa hauteur puis le regardait, l'enveloppait d'une tendresse dans laquelle Ino se sentait de trop.

« Naruto ? » répéta le brun en déposant ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

Il ne répondait pas, pas même au regard inquiet que lui lançait le vampire. Naruto revoyait le cadavre de la jeune fille et un haut-le-cœur martelait sa poitrine. Le temps s'était figé au moment où il avait découvert le corps meurtri. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il était assis là, sur les marches de l'escalier. Son esprit faisait un blocage et il ne ressentait plus rien. Ni la poigne qu'exerçaient les mains du vampire contre ses épaules, ni la brise froide de la nuit.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de renter. »

Ino tourna la tête vers Sasuke en réalisant qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle mit un certain temps à réagir mais en bout de ligne, elle hocha vivement la tête.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto puis le guida vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

Ino les mena au salon. Sasuke et Naruto prirent place sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée puis Ino s'installa sur un fauteuil non loin de l'emplacement du canapé.

Une demi-heure passa sans un mot, dans un silence comblé de réflexions. Sasuke cherchait désespérément à déceler les sentiments ou les pensées du blond mais il n'obtenait rien. Naruto était traumatisé et restait aussi silencieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ses sentiments étaient confus et ses pensées à peine audibles. Sasuke ne pouvait absolument rien en tirer.

« C'était une œuvre démoniaque ? demanda Ino au bout d'un moment.

- Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, répondit le brun en se tournant vers elle.

- Et je suppose que le fait que le cadavre se soit retrouvé ici n'est pas un hasard.

- Les démons souhaitent vous tester en quelque sorte. Tu la connaissais ?

- Oui … c'était une amie ... enfin …

- Tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves, ce genre de truc arrivera encore.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Jouer ton rôle de Protectrice.

- Me faire craindre d'eux ?

- Exactement.

- Sinon … ils continueront de s'en prendre à mon entourage …

- … »

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Elle savait que Protectrice n'impliquait pas que des avantages comme les dons qu'elle possédait mais elle était si loin de s'imaginer que ce genre de truc pouvait arriver. Qui serait la prochaine victime ? Son père ? Shikamaru ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser.

Naruto venait de se lever et les deux autres furent trop surpris pour réagir. Le blond avançait d'une démarche lente et hésitante, comme si les lieux lui étaient inconnus, qu'il les découvrait.

« Naruto ? »

Ino n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de son frère. Il venait d'emprunter les escaliers qui menaient au second étage, de la même démarche qui rappelait étrangement celle des zombies des films d'horreur. Sasuke et Ino se levèrent et le suivirent.

« Naruto !? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Le blond longea le couloir en ignorant royalement les deux autres. Il semblait dans un autres univers.

Naruto entra dans la salle de bain puis se posta devant le miroir. Ino continuait de prononcer son prénom de manière interrogative mais il ne répondait pas, comme si son propre prénom lui était inconnu. Sasuke restait légèrement en retrait, observant les moindres gestes du blond.

La salle de bain était encore plongée dans l'obscurité et l'attitude de Naruto donnait froid dans le dos. Il resta un moment en silence encore avant de prononcer quelques mots :

« _Bloody Mary … »_

Sasuke réagit promptement à l'entente des paroles de Naruto. Ino sursauta devant la rapidité du geste. Le vampire avait déposé sa main sur la bouche du blond puis il l'avait vivement éloigné du miroir.

« Casse le miroir ! » ordonna t'il à Ino pendant que Naruto se débattait avec une violence que personne ne lui connaissait.

Ino mit un temps à réagir. Elle était complètement apeurée face à l'attitude de son frère. De plus, une silhouette s'était dessinée sur ledit miroir, des yeux rouges dont la couleur était assombri par une sorte de fumée noir puis un corps aux formes féminines.

« Casse-le, Ino ! »

Devant l'insistance de Sasuke, elle finit par abattre son poing contre le miroir qui se brisa dans un cri strident, comme si la silhouette qu'elle avait vue avait souffert du coup. Un frisson traversa la jeune fille de part en part et elle en oublia même la douleur qui vrillait son point dont les jointures étaient à présent ensanglantées. Un moment, elle resta figée mais Sasuke émit un cri rauque et cela la sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua que Naruto s'était défait de son étreinte. En mordant sa main, supposa t'elle en voyant Sasuke agiter sa main tâchée de rouge.

Une expression sardonique avait pris place sur le visage de Naruto. Il regardait Sasuke comme si il s'apprêtait à le tuer. _Un regard à faire fuir le plus dangereux des criminels_, avait pensé Ino en se reculant malgré elle.

Naruto s'était avancé vers Sasuke, plus menaçant que jamais et il avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Le vampire avait été trop étonné pour se méfier et il le regretta aussitôt en sentant les dents du blond s'enfoncer sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il le repoussa violemment et Naruto tomba au sol. Il ne sembla pas en souffrir pour autant car il se releva aussitôt, adressant un rire railleur au vampire qui n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation.

« Quel odieux personnage je dois être, hein ? fit le blond, je rivalise avec toi à présent. D'ailleurs qui est le mieux de nous deux ? Moi qui vient de te blesser par deux fois ou toi qui a profité de mon empathie pour assouvir le désir que tu me portes ?

- Je n'ai pas profité de toi, répliqua le vampire.

- Oui, bien sûr …

- Tu es possédé !

- Je réalise seulement le salaud que tu es, Sasuke. En même temps, tu es Sasuke Uchiwa ! Plus beau et plus intelligent que le reste de la population ! Personne ne peut te résister alors bon, continues de t'acharner sur le pauvre hétéro que je suis. Peut-être que si tu continues à profiter de moi, je te tomberai dans les bras.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Il faut toujours que tu tombes amoureux de ceux qui ne t'aimeront jamais, Sasuke. Entre temps, tu profites des filles. Elles te tombent dans les bras tellement facilement ! Si elles savaient que t'es qu'un sale pédé …

- …

- Tu as épuisé ta réserve de répliques, chéri ?

- Que veux-tu que je réponde à des idioties pareilles ?

- Quelles idioties ? Celles qui sortent de ta bouche ?

- …

- Remarque, je t'accuse seulement d'être arrogant et narcissique. Je pourrais te reprocher la mort de quarante-cinq personnes, le manque de jugement dont tu as fait preuve en laissant Inari ou alors les morts que tu provoques chaque jour à cause de ton état.

- Tu ... tu n'es pas Naruto …

- Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois. »

Naruto adressa un clin d'œil à son vis-à-vis avant de retomber au sol. Un voile sombre s'échappa de son corps et se dissipa dans l'obscurité.

Ino tremblait comme une feuille morte à l'automne, prête à éclater en sanglot tant la scène lui faisait peur. Elle eut le besoin pressant d'allumer la lumière, ce qu'elle fit sans perdre un instant. La salle de bain était toujours dans le même état si on oubliait les morceaux du miroir qui avait atterri çà et là. Elle lutta contre sa frayeur pour aller s'agenouiller à côté de Naruto, cherchant à savoir si son frère allait bien, si il n'était plus possédé par cette présence démoniaque.

« Na … Naruto ? »

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et Ino le reconnut aussiôt, sans même craindre une seconde que la présence maléfique soit en lui. C'était le regard ordinaire de Naruto, celui empreint d'une certaine innocence.

« Tu m'as foutu les jetons ! » s'exclama-t-elle en donnant une gifle légère au visage du blond.

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant d'analyser la situation qui lui échappait complètement mais il nageait dans un parfait brouillard. Il balbutia quelques excuses à l'égard d'Ino, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Les évènements étaient un peu flous mais il en comprenait le plus important. Ça l'effrayait …

Il tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke, cherchant à connaître la réaction du vampire. Sasuke restait immobile, la bouche mi-close puis le regard noyé par la terreur.

« Sasuke, tu vas bien ? » interrogea t'il

Le brun se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête puis d'essuyer le sang qui coulait à présent sur son menton.

Quelque chose n'avait pas changé. C'était l'ambiance, plus sinistre encore que celle qui emplissait la pièce auparavant. Chacun sentait son cœur battre à la chamade et chaque mot était assombri d'une peur palpable. Au loin, une épaisse fumée grisâtre et scintillante s'échappait ...

* * *

La situation s'était légèrement améliorée depuis quelques minutes. Sasuke était allé à la cuisine pour préparer une potion contre la possession démoniaque. Il avait demandé l'aide d'Ino mais il avait demandé à Naruto de se tenir à l'écart, par pure crainte. 

Naruto avait attendu au salon, un peu blessé par l'attitude craintive qu'avait adoptée Sasuke à son égard.

Le brun était revenu un peu plus tard avec un bol de mixture étrange dans une main puis des lacets dans l'autre. Il s'était installé à côté de Naruto puis il avait pris sa main

« Ça va brûler. » avait-il dit d'un ton détaché.

Sasuke avait plongé deux doigts dans la mixture puis il avait étalé le tout sur la main du blond dans un mouvement un peu brusque et sans une once de tendresse. On aurait dit que Sasuke en voulait énormément à Naruto et le blond n'était pas bête au point de ne pas faire le lien entre cela et ''ses'' paroles précédentes.

Mais Naruto avait toujours la tête dans le brouillard depuis l'incident de la salle de bain et l'étrange sensation que le danger ne s'était pas éloigné de lui. Il ressentait la peur de sa sœur et de Sasuke et cela réussissait à l'effrayer lui-même dans un certain sens. Il n'était pas un monstre après tout mais un moment, le contrôle de son corps lui avait échappé. Les autres devaient-ils continuer le craindre pour autant ?

« C'est bon … »

Naruto se rendit compte que Sasuke avait attaché un lacet autour de sa main au moment où il s'était relevé. Il sentit à peine quelques picotements au niveau de ses phalanges.

Le vampire s'était dirigé vers la porte de l'entrée, prêt à partir sans donner plus d'explications. Naruto le rattrapa au moment où il allait franchir la porte, serrant sa main autour du poignet du brun.

« Sasuke, je … je viens avec toi, non ? »

Le brun avait poussé un long soupir, histoire de marquer une sorte de réflexion.

« Je préfère que tu restes ici … pour ce soir au moins.

- Pourquoi ?

- … C'est … tu disais que ta voiture était restée au lycée … si tu restes … Ino pourra t'y reconduire demain et … voilà quoi …

- En fait, je te fais peur c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Tu dis ça mais … je te sens trembler sous mes doigts et puis … je suis empathique …

- Admettons que c'est cela alors …

- Excuse-moi, Sasuke.

- Eh, ça va. Tu n'as rien fait, Naruto. Puis … il n'y a pas que ça …

- Quoi alors ?

- Je meurs de faim, marmonna le vampire, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de rester avec toi …

- Tu dis ça mais … tu l'as pris ce risque ce matin.

- Le contexte était différent.

- Ça fait trois jours que Kiba n'a pas sorti une excuse débile pour dire que t'allais ''manger''.

- Tu m'incites à aller tuer ?

- …

- À ce niveau là, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, Naruto.

- On … on se voit demain dans ce cas ?

- C'est comme tu veux … »

Naruto le regarda partir avec un faible pincement au cœur, ne sachant pas exactement si c'était son propre sentiment ou alors celui du vampire.

Plus Sasuke s'éloignait, moins il ressentait de frayeur. Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Naruto ne sentit plus rien. Ino avait avancé jusqu'à lui, avait déposé une main contre son épaule et il n'avait ressenti que de la compassion. La jeune fille n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui à présent mais Sasuke, lui, n'avait cessé de le craindre que lorsqu'il s'était complètement éloigné de lui. Et encore … le blond ignorait ce que Sasuke ressentait à l'instant présent.

L'évènement paraissait plutôt paradoxal à Naruto. Il avait toujours vu Sasuke comme un être impavide; pourtant, par deux fois aujourd'hui, il avait perçu un Sasuke avec des sentiments ... qu'il s'évertuait de dissimuler, certes.

Puis, ce n'était pas tout. Il avait vu Sasuke se jeter au milieu du danger pour sauver Kiba et il le voyait à présent apeuré par une possession démoniaque. Pourquoi avait-il été terrorisé par de simples paroles et quelques blessures inoffensives alors que la mort ne l'avait pas effrayé une secondes ? C'était sûrement les choses qu'il avait dites lors de ladite possession mais encore là, il ne pouvait s'en rappeler avec exactitude. Il l'avait accusé d'être un coureur de jupons et de négliger ses conquêtes. Il avait vaguement parlé d'une personne mais il ne pouvait se rappeler du prénom. Était-ce une raison suffisante pour avoir peur à ce point ?

« La Terre appelle Naruto Uzumaki. » dit Ino en agitant la main devant les yeux de son frère.

Naruto secoua vivement la tête pour sortir sa tête de ce brouillard de réflexion et il se tourna vers Ino qui le regardait en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté puis en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh … désolé, Ino … »

La jeune fille adressa un mince sourire à Naruto pour toute réponse.

« J'espère que papa ne va pas tarder à revenir, murmura la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, la seule soirée où il ne travaille pas, on tombe sur un cadavre !

- Il est toujours absent et j'ai tendance à croire qu'il ne fait pas attention à nous pourtant … ce soir … ça m'a vraiment étonné qu'il s'inquiète pour moi de la sorte …

- J'ai été aussi étonnée que toi, Naruto.

- …

- Au fait …

- Hm ?

- C'était comment avec Sasuke ? »

Naruto piqua un fard en se rappelant l'évènement du matin. En fait, il avait cessé d'y penser avec tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là. Ino ricana en voyant les joues de son frère, rougir à vue d'œil.

« C'était pas si mal en fait, non ?

- Euh … Non ! C'était pas … je voulais pas … et puis … Non ! C'était vraiment … beurk … !

- Bah, il est pas laid, Sasuke … pour ne pas dire qu'il est carrément … très attirant. Ça ne devait pas être si désagréable.

- Ino Uzumaki, combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que je ne suis pas gay ! fulmina le blond en serrant les poings.

- Pff … franchement, je ne te crois pas, Naruto. De un, tu sors une excuse pitoyable pour expliquer le fait que tu couches avec lui du genre ''Je ne contrôle pas mon empathie, pauvre de moi ! J'ai couché avec Sasuke à cause de ce don ô combien lourd à porter''. De deux, tu avais l'air d'une veuve éplorée à tenter de rattraper ton Sasuke, du genre ''Non, Sasuke ! Ne pars pas ! Je suis si malheureux sans toi et mon monde est tellement vide ! Ne me quitte pas !''

- Tu es jalouse ou quoi !?

- Hm … nan … t'es pas vraiment mon genre de mec, Naruto …

- Mais beurk ! Je ne parlais pas de moi !

- Oh … de Sasuke … bah … lui au moins, il assume son homosexualité. Je le respecte complètement et ne suis pas du tout jalouse que tu sois son mec.

- Je ne suis pas son mec !

- Oui, comme tu veux …

- Tu es vraiment énervante, Ino ! »

La jeune fille rit de plus belle en s'apercevant que le visage de Naruto était encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Elle dut apposer sa main sur son épaule pour se retenir de s'écouler à terre. Naruto croisa les bras puis souligna son agacement d'une mine boudeuse.

« Bon allez, on va se coucher ! dit la blonde en bâillant, sors le futon parce que je dors dans ta chambre ce soir. Je veux tout savoir ! D'ailleurs, tu m'avais promis de me raconter ta première fois et puis, tu dois tout me dire sur la vie chez un vampire, une sorcière, un beau gosse et … je ne sais plus trop qui.

- T'appelles ça ''aller se coucher'', toi ?

- Bah … ouais.

- On y va, alors. »

Ino adressa un large sourire à Naruto puis monta rapidement les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Une fois en haut, elle interpella son frère et lui demanda de se dépêcher.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard à l'extérieur puis referma la porte. Il avait l'esprit encore un peu torturé par les nombreux évènements de la journée mais en même temps, il commençait à se sentir apaisé. Ino avait le don de lui faire oublié ce qui le blessait ou l'effrayait.

Il reposa les accidents d'aujourd'hui au fond de son esprit puis monta rejoindre sa sœur avec l'espoir d'une soirée plus paisible …

* * *

Le lendemain, il neigeait. Il ne s'agissait pas de la fine couche de neige qui avait à peine recouvert le sol quelques journées plus tôt mais bien d'énormes flocons qui tombaient à toute allure et qui ensevelissait le sol de plusieurs centimètres. 

Naruto n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et Ino non plus. Les conversations avaient cessé vers cinq heures du matin et les jumeaux avaient jugé que le temps qui restait ne pouvait pas être attribué au sommeil. Ils étaient descendus à la cuisine et avaient bu quelques tasses de café, histoire de ne pas s'endormir pendant la journée. Arashi avait appelé vers six heures, seulement pour avertir qu'il était allé travailler après l'interrogatoire. Ino ne s'en était pas étonné alors que Naruto avait un peu haussé le ton, peiné de savoir que les évènements précédents n'avaient pas été assez forts pour que son père se préoccupe un peu plus d'Ino et de lui-même. Il avait finalement raccroché de la manière la plus polie qu'il connaissait mais même Arashi avait dû comprendre sa frustration, à travers ses mots un peu brusques.

Ino avait conduit Naruto au lycée, comme elle le faisait lorsque celui-ci n'avait ni permis, ni voiture. Cela remontait à quelques mois d'ailleurs. Les trajets jusqu'à l'école étaient moins pénibles lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ils passaient aisément d'un sujet à un autre, sans se préoccuper des problèmes les plus récents. Ce trajet avait été une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Au lycée, les choses s'étaient un peu corsées …

Ino était passée devant le casier de Tayuya, décoré par quelques cartons aux couleurs sobres. Sur chacun était marqué quelques mots affectueux. Des bougies étaient posées au pied du casier de la jeune fille et deux jeunes hommes pleuraient silencieusement devant.

Ino ne savait pas exactement quoi penser, quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Tayuya mais le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là aujourd'hui créait un vide au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle ne l'ose pas vraiment l'avouer. L'image d'un cadavre au corps mutilé la poursuivait. Par pour la monstruosité du tableau mais pour les regrets qui l'accompagnait. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle n'avait pas été Protectrice, jamais Tayuya n'aurait connu un tel sort. Ainsi ce n'était peut-être pas que la jeune fille lui manquait mais qu'elle se sentait atrocement coupable du sort qu'elle avait connu à cause d'elle.

Elle resta un long moment devant le casier de Tayuya puis se promit d'y ajouter une décoration avant la fin de la journée.

* * *

Naruto marchait jusqu'à son cours de philo, la tête remplie par des milliers de pensée qui s'empilaient les unes sur les autres et qui prenaient de plus en plus de place. Shikamaru l'avait salué furtivement et le blond l'avait à peine remarqué. 

Encore et toujours dans cet éternel brouillard, il avait bifurqué vers son casier pour aller chercher manuels et cahiers pour les deux prochains cours. Il calculait à peine les gestes qu'il faisait et les gens qui l'entouraient.

La salle du cours se trouvait à quelques pas et Naruto ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à écouter le charabia du remplaçant. Depuis que l'ancien professeur avait pris sa retraite, le professeur d'éducation physique le remplaçait et son peu d'expérience en la matière faisait peine à voir. Le nouveau professeur devait arriver la semaine prochaine.

Un cri retentit, sortant Naruto de sa léthargie. Il chercha sa provenance en vain. Il vit un groupe d'élèves passer en courant, en criant aux autres de s'enfuir. Tout comme lui, lesdits autres ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Certains s'enfuyaient, suivaient le mouvement. D'autres restaient, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

Et soudain, un coup de feu … puis plusieurs, dissuadant les élèves restants de rester là. Naruto sentit son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine et il ne sut pas ce qu'il devait faire. La panique le gagnait de manière violente, plus puissante que jamais et les pensées des autres devenaient très lourdes. Il voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, en entendant de nouveaux cris puis de nouveaux coups de feu mais il en fut incapable. Il les _voyait_. Ceux qui se faisaient tirer dessus, ceux dont le corps avait été transpercé par une balle. Et il ressentait chacune des douleurs sans pouvoir crier.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et le tira brusquement. Naruto se laissa guider, trop affaibli pour refuser le geste. Il tenta d'élever la tête vers l'individu qui semblait vouloir le sauver mais il en fut incapable, trop accaparé par la douleur et les pensées des autres élèves.

La course s'arrêta dans une salle de classe. L'individu plaça Naruto sur une chaise puis sortit un trousseau de clés afin de fermer la porte.

De là où il était, le blond avait l'impression que son empathie était moins envahissante. Il ressentait seulement la panique de son sauveur, percevait à peine quelques images. Il mit un certain temps à se calmer, à remettre ses idées en place et à tenter de contrôler son empathie qui devenait à nouveau trop envahissante.

La personne s'était penchée vers lui pour lui faire face et Naruto croisa enfin le regard de son sauveur … de sa sauveuse.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton calme.

Il hocha vivement la tête mais resta quelque peu surpris, non pas par les coups de feu qui retentissaient encore dans les couloirs mais bien par la personne qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue l'autre soir. Ces cheveux roses ramenés en deux couettes basses puis ses yeux verts …

_**À suivre …**_

* * *

Voilà terminé :) ! C'était le chapitre le plus long, je crois bien. Désolée encore pour le retard T.T …  
Maintenant, je ne dis plus rien pour les mises à jour :( …  
Dans le prochain chapitre :

_Un tremblement de terre, une fusillade … œuvre des forces démoniaques ?  
__Ino et Sasuke cherchent Naruto.  
__Gaara arrive ! ;)_

À bientôt (ou peut-être pas XD … Dimanche prochain si tout va bien ;) en attendant, retour aux études T.T …)


	12. Bloody Mary Partie 2

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 11

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens, surnaturel, deathfic

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina, KakaShika

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Ok, la mise a jour a été vraiment mais vraiment très lente et je m'en excuse. _Shame on me _X.X … Cette fois, j'ai vraiment pris un retard considérable sur tout ça T.T. Si ça peut vous rassurer, ce chapitre compte à peu près huit chapitres de la fic originale, ce qui fait beaucoup de lecture ;) !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**schuichi**: XD ! La suite ! Enfin ! Je sais, je sais … je mets toujours beaucoup de temps -.- (Shame on me X.X). Avec le temps que je mets pour publier, t'aurais eu le temps de me flinguer plusieurs fois en plus. Le SasuNaru … arrive un … un peu … beaucoup plus tard … mais il arrive quand même XD ! Par contre pour le lemon … 'faut savoir que je suis pas très lemon … non pas que j'aime pas … mais en fait, je suis la plus nulle du monde pour en faire XD ! En plus, ma fic est en _rating _''T''. 'Touka, merci beaucoup pour ton comm' :)

**cc **: Contente que ma fic te plaise ;) ! Par contre, en tant que fanfickeuse sadique (qui s'assume XD), je ne peux pas te promettre que les choses avanceront rapidement entre Naruto et Sasuke. Les choses avancent plus ou moins dans le prochain chapitre quand même ;). Sasuke a eu peur pour la même raison qui fait qu'Ino aura peur dans ce chapitre ;p …

**naruto-girl **: De toute façon, ils sont rares ceux qui aiment Sakura dans mes fics ;p … après quelques chapitres, tu risques de la détester pour de bon XD. Sinon, toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ;). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :).

* * *

**B**_l_o**o**_d_y **M**_a_r**y **_(Partie 2)_

Naruto avait observé la jeune femme un long moment, plongé son regard dans le sien sans le lâcher une seconde. C'est elle qui, après s'être assurée que Naruto allait bien, s'était quelque peu éloignée.

Elle s'était déplacée jusqu'aux fenêtres de la classe et avait observé ce qui entourait le bâtiment avec l'espoir de trouver une manière de s'échapper quelconque, mais la tâche s'avérait compliquée puisqu'elle se trouvait au deuxième étage du lycée. Elle évalua mentalement la distance entre le sol et l'étage où elle se situait puis composa son plan à partir de cela. Peut-être qu'en s'accrochant aux rebords extérieurs des fenêtre, elle pourrait sauter jusqu'aux rebord des fenêtre du premier étage qui étaient nettement plus larges. De là, elle pourrait descendre par l'escalier de service qui se situait un mètre plus loin. Ensuite, elle n'aurait qu'à courir jusqu'au boisé qui bordait le lycée et gagner la route principale. Son plan semblait sans failles.

La jeune femme inspira longuement puis expira afin de se donner un peu de courage. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de situation, auquel elle n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment le choix d'assister plusieurs fois par mois … mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Elle se tourna vers le deuxième occupant de la pièce.

« J'ai trouvé un plan pour nous échapper, annonça t'elle en serrant le rebord de la fenêtre de sa main droite.

- … Ah … mais … ma sœur, elle est encore ici …

- Ta sœur doit être une fille sensée. Elle saura comment s'échapper, non ?

- Peut-être mais je ne peux pas la laisser ici en sachant qu'un fou furieux se ballade en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? demanda t'elle d'un ton calme. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire tuer …

- Le tireur … il n'arrête pas de … tirer et … il signale sa présence comme ça. J'entends encore des coups de feu mais ils sont lointains. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est plus ici … peut-être un couloir plus loin ou … je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici ? Vraiment ?

- Oui … »

Elle ravala sa salive puis reprit le trousseau de clé afin d'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas vraiment le plan prévu … puis tant pis. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose et qu'elle pourrait protéger Naruto.

Le blond s'était relevé de sa chaise et avait rejoint la jeune femme. Celle-ci venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte, regardant à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que le tireur n'était pas dans les parages puis écoutant attentivement chaque nouveau coup de feu, chaque hurlement. Naruto serra les poings en sentant son cœur se presser de la panique et de la douleur qu'il ressentait via son empathie. Il devait la contrôler ! Il l'avait fait le jour où il avait sauvé Sasuke. C'est en allant au devant du danger qu'il l'avait mieux contrôlé que jamais. Il inspira puis expira. Silencieusement. Il comprima la peur qui l'habitait puis se donna le courage nécessaire pour faire les premiers pas vers l'extérieur. Pas que sa sauveuse avait déjà faits depuis quelques secondes.

Naruto la rejoignit, serrant inconsciemment sa main dans la sienne. Un geste qu'elle ne refusa pas. Un geste auquel elle sourit doucement. Ils avancèrent sans un bruit, les cœurs battants à la chamade.

* * *

Un groupe d'élève s'était réfugié au sous-sol de l'école après avoir entendu les premiers coups de feu. L'endroit n'était guère rassurant par son obscurité constante. La pièce était immense, poussiéreuse et dépourvue de fenêtre. On y entreposait les vieux matériaux du gymnase, les bureaux et les chaises cassés ainsi que les divers éléments servant au nettoyage du lycée. Le groupe avait jugé imprudent d'allumer les lumières. Si le tireur atteignait le sous-sol malgré le verrou placé, ils auraient au moins une chance de ne pas se faire voir. Ino était parmi le groupe mais elle n'aurait su dire exactement qui d'autre le composait. Elle était encore secouée par la fusillade et n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux autres. La jeune fille savait que Shikamaru était avec elle, qu'il s'était fait tiré dessus. À l'épaule gauche plus précisément. Elle serrait fortement la main du brun dans la sienne, lui murmurait des mots rassurants chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'à côté de Shikamaru, quelqu'un d'autre faisait de même mais elle n'aurait su dire de qui il s'agissait encore une fois. Le groupe devait contenir une douzaine de personnes et tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Temari et Shikamaru étaient là. Temari était à côté d'elle et Ino commençait à peine à voir sa silhouette se découper de l'obscurité. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était appuyée contre une surface froide … un miroir et la panique l'avait envahi comme jamais auparavant. Elle s'était remémorée l'évènement d'hier soir et avait eu envie de fuir le sous-sol. Ino avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne prononce ''Bloody Mary''. Que quelqu'un d'autre soit possédé par un esprit démoniaque. Elle avait aperçu une silhouette sombre dans le miroir malgré l'obscurité. Ça ne devait être que son imagination mais depuis, elle était effrayée. Bien plus que par le tireur. Le silence persistait dans la pièce, coupé quelque fois par des encouragements pour Shikamaru. Au bout d'un moment, Ino se tanna de formuler ses mots rassurants et laissa l'autre individu le faire. De toute façon, le Nara ne semblait plus complètement là, comme déconnecté de la réalité par la souffrance. Ino regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité comme Tsunade lui avait prédit. Ce don ne s'était pas encore déclaré et la jeune fille, apeurée par le noir, attendait la venue de ce pouvoir avec une impatiente non feinte. 

« J'ai vu le tireur. » annonça un individu d'une voix tremblante.

Ino sursauta malgré elle en entendant une voix aussi claire. Elle reconnaissait la voix sans pour autant placer l'image d'une personne dessus. Le ton était resté suspendu, comme si le garçon n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Ino attendit le reste, le cœur battant.

« … C'était … c'est Tayuya … » acheva t'il.

La blonde sentit la colère monter en elle à l'entente du prénom. Comment osait-on salir la mémoire de la jeune fille de la sorte ! Elle oublia sa peur momentanément, cherchant une réplique pour clouer le bec de cet imbécile mais quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Comment oses-tu … ? commença une voix rauque. Ma sœur est morte hier soir ! De toute façon, c'était une fille extraordinaire ! Jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose ! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de la sorte, tu m'entends !? »

Ino reconnut Sakon sans difficulté cette fois; malgré sa voix voilée par le chagrin. Elle rangea sa réplique de côté, curieuse de savoir si l'autre impertinent oserait continuer sur sa lancée. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il ne rappliquerait pas car un silence lourd persista mais elle se trompait. Il reprit de sa voix effrayée :

« Je … je l'ai vu ! Je vous le jure ! Je l'ai vu tirer sur mes amis ! Je … je l'ai vu … je l'ai reconnu ! Ses cheveux roses … ses yeux marrons … ça ne peut être personne d'autre !

- Tais-toi, dit Sakon d'un ton énervé, tu es complètement fou !

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, fit une autre voix. »

C'était Temari qui venait de parler, Ino la reconnut sans peine. Sa colère n'en fut que plus grande encore envers elle. Elle lui volait Sai et maintenant, elle salissait la mémoire de Tayuya ! Elle répliqua aussitôt :

« Arrête Temari, Tayuya est morte. C'est n'importe quoi de penser qu'elle pourrait revenir à la vie pour tirer sur tout le monde. C'était une fille adorable ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça !

- Ino, tu es aussi bien placée que moi pour savoir que notre monde est un refuge à forces démoniaques. Je ne dis pas que notre Tayuya est la tireuse. Un démon aurait très bien pu prendre son apparence, c'est tout.

- Les démons ont des forces supérieures. Une fusillade n'est pas une œuvre démoniaque.

- Bien sûr que si, Ino ! Ils ne pensent qu'à faire le mal !

- Vous … vous deux … vous … êtes … complètement … folles, souffla un garçon.

- Peut-être bien, marmonna Temari en soupirant. »

Ino n'osa rien ajouter, Temari non plus. La discussion était close et aucune des deux n'était du même avis. Le silence se fit plus lourd que jamais. Le temps passait trop lentement mais il s'écoula quand même. Une demi-heure ? Une minute ? Deux heures ? Ino ne savait plus trop. La peur bloquait ses pensées.

* * *

« Encore une minute, murmura Neji en fixant son reflet dans le miroir, dans une minute exactement, je te laisse respirer. » 

Une fraction de seconde, la silhouette d'Hinata, frêle et douce, se dessina sur le miroir. Le regard de Neji se durcit un moment. Cette personne qu'il haïssait tant … elle était lui en quelque sorte et ça le faisait rager. Il n'avait pas demandé à partager son existence avec Hinata, il n'avait pas demandé à la sauver. Même si jamais il n'aurait osé l'avouer, il aurait préféré la laisser mourir ce jour-là. Peu importe les conséquences que ça aurait entraîné. Au moins, il aurait gardé ses sentiments pour lui. Hinata n'aurait pas pu lui voler la personne qu'il aimait.

« Quelques secondes, souffla t'il en regardant sa montre. Trois, deux, un … »

Un halo blanc se forma autour du corps de Neji qui céda sa place à celui d'Hinata, perdue dans les vêtements amples de son cousin. La jeune fille regarda à son tour son reflet dans le miroir, le regard désolé puis la tête quelque peu baissée.

« Pardon, Neji, murmura t'elle, pour tout … pour ce qui va se passer … pour le temps que je vais te prendre … pour ce que je t'ai déjà volé … »

Elle resta un moment en silence devant le miroir avant d'aller mettre ses propres vêtements puis de descendre à la cuisine où Kiba et Sasuke étaient en grande conversation. Elle s'avança vers eux, le regard encore un peu triste. Kiba la remarqua le premier malgré la discrétion dont elle faisait toujours preuve.

« Ah Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il, tu ne devineras jamais ce que monsieur-le-super-vampire a découvert cet après-midi. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Notre nouvelle voisine est une Valkyrie, annonça t'il d'un ton faussement joyeux. »

Le mot ''Valkyrie'' à lui seul réussit à faire frissonner Hinata. Elle grimaça en se rappelant tous les problèmes que la Valkyrie précédente avait amenée au sein du groupe. Hinata se rappelait de la grande maison qu'ils avaient achetée à Suna, de leur voisine … une charmante jeune femme qui se prénommait Shizune et qui vivait avec sa jeune sœur et son fils aîné. Jamais Hinata ne se serait douté qu'un soir, cette même ''sympathique'' voisine, tenterait de tuer Kiba puis Sasuke à quatre reprises. Elle se rappelait si bien de la fois où Shizune l'avait kidnappé pour lui arracher les secrets de la famille Hyûga …

« C'est … c'est une blague, demanda t'elle, n'est-ce … pas ?

- Malheureusement, non, soupira Sasuke, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous en veuille personnellement. Après tout, la forêt maudite est juste à côté. Peut-être qu'elle cherche Itachi ou Kankurô. Va savoir. Par contre, cette fois, on saura se méfier et se défendre. Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas très dangereuse.

- Pour … pourquoi cela ? demanda Hinata.

- Elle est enceinte de quatre mois, expliqua Kiba.

- Elle s'appelle Kurenai Yûhi, continua Sasuke, son mari est un certain Setsu Nonaka et puis le futur bébé s'appellera Tsubasa.

- Comme c'est mignon ! » S'exclama Hinata.

Sasuke et Kiba froncèrent les sourcils en direction d'Hinata.

« Euh … je n'ai rien dit, murmura t'elle en rougissant puis en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, Hinata, souffla Kiba en souriant. Enfin … bref … on va essayer de communiquer avec elle. Juste pour connaître ses intentions. C'est simple, Hinata. Sasuke et moi, on … n'a ni l'un ni l'autre le profil du voisin sympathique. Il faut simplement que tu sonnes à sa porte avec … un gâteau ou quelque chose du genre. Tu te présentes mais … change ton nom de famille ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que tu es une Hyûga.

- Je n'ai … qu'à … prendre … le … le tien, bredouilla Hinata en haussant les épaules.

- Bonne idée ! Mon nom de famille ne dit rien à personne de toute façon. Donc tu es Hinata Inuzuka. Tu es … euh … psychologue au … collège et … tu vis ici avec ton … euh … conjoint et … ton cousin … et ton … homme de ménage.

- Homme de ménage ?! répéta Sasuke.

- Bon d'accord. Ton ami de longue date et son … ahem … conjoint ?

- Laisse tomber, Kiba, soupira le vampire. Elle n'a qu'à dire qu'elle vit avec son mari et quelques amis.

- Son mari ?

- Son mari, son conjoint, son fiancé … peu importe. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce genre de détail va lui rester en tête, marmonna Sasuke, il faut que tu évites de … de lui serrer la main ou simplement que ta peau soit en contact avec la sienne. C'est une Valkyrie. Elle peut deviner tout ce qui te concerne par un seul contact; mais tu dois paraître naturelle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle comprenne que tu cherches à éviter le contact.

- C'est … si compliqué.

- Pas vraiment. Joue la gentille voisine et elle ne nous embêtera plus.

- D' … d'accord. Je … je vais préparer un … un gâteau. » bredouilla t'elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

* * *

« Elle n'est pas là non plus. » 

La jeune femme referma lentement la porte afin de ne faire aucun bruit. Les coups de feu n'avaient pas cessé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'étage. Naruto avait aussitôt émis l'hypothèse que le tireur possédait plusieurs fusils ou alors qu'il y'avait plusieurs tireurs. Les coups de feu étaient tirés au même intervalle, une seconde puis un tir et encore un autre. Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens et même en y réfléchissant longuement, Naruto ne trouvait pas d'explications. Jamais il n'y avait de fin au nombre de balles du tireur ? Jamais il ne s'arrêtait pour recharger son fusil ?

« Ta sœur doit s'être sauvée, Naruto. Nous avons fait le tour de l'école après tout. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout va bien pour elle, j'en suis persuadée. »

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Naruto avant de serrer plus fortement sa main dans la sienne. Le blond laissa son regard se perdre dans le sien, cherchant à apaiser ses craintes dans son regard si tendre, dans ses yeux où la panique ne se lisait pas. Elle était étonnamment courageuse, intrépide. Plus Naruto était près d'elle, plus il sentait son propre courage prendre des dimensions inattendues.

Les coups de feu cessèrent brusquement. Naruto osait à peine respirer, cherchant un bruit à travers ce silence si lourd. Peut-être que le tireur avait été arrêté ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait fait preuve d'intelligence et avait réalisé qu'il signalait sa présence avec les coups de feu. La jeune femme tira sur la main de Naruto pour l'inciter à avancer. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et commença à marcher sans lâcher la main de sa sauveuse pour autant. Il entendit soudain un autre coup de feu, tout proche, trop proche. Naruto tourna la tête quelques secondes, le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser à fond. Les coups repartaient au même rythme; et Naruto savait qui le tireur visait à présent. Il se mit à courir, lâchant sans le vouloir la main de la jeune femme. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il voulait seulement sauver sa peau. Bifurquant à droite, empruntant un escalier, courant toujours plus vite. Il sema finalement le tireur en arrivant au second étage. Il regarda derrière lui, cherchant sa sauveuse du regard … mais elle n'était plus là.

* * *

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! Je dois aller retrouver Naruto ! Tayuya le suit toujours, je dois ... 

- La ferme, Sakura. »

La jeune femme se tut devant le ton ferme qu'avait emprunté le rouquin qui se tenait face à elle. Il n'était pas bien grand, peut-être quelques centimètres de moins qu'elle et avait une apparence plutôt fragile. Pourtant, il possédait une certaine force. Force avec laquelle il retenait fermement le poignet de la sauveuse de Naruto. Il l'avait tiré jusqu'à lui alors qu'elle suivait le blond. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une salle de classe encore vierge de tout meurtre ou saccage. Ce qui était plutôt rare dans le lycée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Gaara !? » grommela t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le rouquin balaya une mèche rebelle du front de Sakura d'une main, une expression profondément ennuyée bien ancrée sur le visage. Il poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle tenta de se débattre de son bras libre.

« Je suis venue chercher ma sœur, expliqua t'il. En même temps, j'ai vu ta nouvelle proie … qui ne m'a pas du tout étonné, soit dit en passant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!

- Au début, j'ai pensé que tu le prenais à cause de son sang particulièrement appétissant. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que tu comptais tuer un Protecteur débutant. Mais après, j'ai compris que ton ex-mari s'était amouraché de lui.

- Tu n'as rien compris !

- Oh … non pas que j'apprécie particulièrement Sasuke. Toi par contre, je n'ai jamais pu te piffer.

- Ça, c'est ton problème, Gaara !

- Peut-être bien. En attendant, laisse-moi te dire que tu perds vraiment ton temps avec ce mec.

- Quoi ? C'est la propriété privée de Sasuke !?

- Il est déjà amoureux, Sakura. Ce serait un peu compliqué d'en faire ton repas.

- Ne dis pas de connerie ! Il est déjà fou de moi.

- Il ne le sera pas longtemps.

- Tu es devin maintenant ?

- Malheureusement, c'est un des rares dons que je ne possède pas, Sakura. Seulement, ça va mal finir pour toi. Non pas que je t'apprécie mais Kankurô a encore besoin de toi pour guérir Hanabi. Il serait assez dérangeant pour nous que tu te fasses tuer par Sasuke …

- J'ai trouvé un repas, je le garde. Sasuke n'avait qu'à pas le laisser traîner.

- C'est un Protecteur, espèce d'imbécile. Pas très fort pour le moment, certes … mais si il progresse comme Tsunade le veut, il risque de te tuer bien avant que tu n'essayes de le faire. Peu importe à quel niveau tu fais monter ton charme.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda t'elle, énervée. Que je prenne un autre repas ?

- Non, que tu relâches Inari une bonne fois pour toute et que tu cesses de t'acharner sur Sasuke avec tes plans pitoyables. Tu vas crever si tu continues de faire des conneries. Inari va finir par se rebeller et je te rappelle qu'il est cent fois plus puissant que toi. Quant à Sasuke, tu sais de quoi il est capable. Si il sait que tu veux faire de Naruto ton repas …

- Roh, ça suffit ! Je m'occuperai d'Hanabi, elle ne crèvera pas ! Cesse de te mêler de ma vie !

- Je le fais si j'en ai envie, Sakura. Hanabi dépend de toi en ce moment. Tu as fait une promesse à Kankurô, si tu ne la respectes pas, je ne respecterais pas non plus la promesse que je t'ai faite.

- Tu veux que je me tienne loin de Naruto, c'est ça ?

- Et que tu relâches Inari. Ce pauvre gosse a assez souffert, Sakura. C'est carrément dégelasse ce que tu peux lui faire subir.

- Je suis d'accord pour Naruto mais je refuse de laisser Inari.

- … Comme tu voudras …

- Bon … je suppose que tu veux que je m'en aille d'ici ?

- C'est préférable avec le démon mécanique qui se ballade en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Sakura soupira, excédée par le poids que prenait son « contrat » dans sa vie. Bien sûr, elle ne le regrettait pas. En échange, Gaara lui promettait quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer auparavant. Même si le rouquin se mêlait beaucoup trop de ses affaires personnelles en ce moment, elle savait que cette situation ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Une fois que la princesse de Kankurô serait guérie, Sakura obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait et partirait de Konoha avec Inari. Elle projetait d'aller loin, aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait.  
Gaara finit par lâcher son poignet, remarquant au passage le teint rouge qu'il avait pris sous sa main. Ils échangèrent un regard bref et empli d'une certaine animosité puis Sakura partit, ne prêtant aucune attention au danger que représentait ce fameux tireur. Elle gagna la sortie du lycée sous le regard soucieux de Gaara.

* * *

« B … bonjour. » fit Hinata d'une voix à peine audible. 

Kurenaï venait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa demeure, la toisant d'un regard à la fois curieux et chaleureux. Mais Hinata ne prêtait aucune attention au regard de la Valkyrie. Elle éprouvait un embarras palpable face à elle.

« Bonjour ! » répondit Kurenaï d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune sorcière osa élever les yeux vers son interlocutrice, curieuse de voir quelle expression elle arborait. Elle fut étonnée de ne voir qu'un visage rayonnant de bonheur et non un rictus machiavélique. Hinata avait une trop mauvaise image des Valkyries après l'incident qui s'étai produit à son ancienne demeure. Elle continua tout de même de se méfier. Après tout, Shizune non plus ne s'était pas montré agressive et mesquine dès le début. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tenta d'articuler calmement le discours qu'elle avait répété un peu plus tôt avec Kiba.

« Je … je suis Hi, Hinata Hy … Inuzuka et j'ai vu que, que vous aviez … emménagé dans, dans le quartier. Je … je vous souhaite la bienvenue par … parmi nous ! »

Hinata adressa un mince sourire à Kurenaï puis elle lui tendit le gâteau qu'elle avait cuisiné une heure plus tôt.

« C'est très gentil à vous, je vous remercie. »

La Valkyrie accepta le présent avec un sourire d'autant plus large puis elle invita Hinata à entrer dans son domicile, ce que la jeune sorcière accepta malgré la peur qui rongeait son ventre à l'idée d'entrer chez une Valkyrie. Kurenaï guida son invité jusqu'à la cuisine puis elle lui proposa un café sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Hinata s'était assise à la table de la cuisine, non loin du comptoir ou Kurenaï préparait le café d'une mine toujours aussi joyeuse. La jeune sorcière regardait attentivement chaque mouvement de la Valkyrie, toujours sur le qui-vive. Kurenaï apporta ensuite deux tasses à la table. Elle en tendit une à Hinata, la prévenant au passage que le breuvage était encore brûlant et que si elle voulait du sucre ou du lait, elle n'avait qu'à le demander. Hinata n'osa rien demander. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le café et demander du sucre à Kurenaï pour alléger la saveur amère de la boisson lui paraissait beaucoup trop embarrassant. Elle se contenta de souffler doucement sur le café puis d'y tremper un peu les lèvres.

« Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a des gens si sympathiques dans le coin, fit Kurenaï en prenant une courte gorgée de son café. Mon mari ne cessait de me dire que le coin était infâme et que les voisins étaient tous des psychopathes.

- Il … il n'a … il n'a pas tort, répondit Hinata en triturant ses doigts sous la table. Le quartier n'est … pas très, pas très sécuritaire. Il … il s'y passe des … des choses terribles.

- Vraiment ?

- Ou … oui. Des enfants sont capturés, des gens retrouvés … vidés de leur sang et … beaucoup … énormément d'atrocités dans le genre.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce quartier alors ? Étiez-vous au courant de sa réputation avant de l'habiter ?

- Je vous renverse la question, bredouilla Hinata.

- Je ne crains pas le danger, avoua Kurenaï d'un air pensif. J'aime aller au devant du danger.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai été cascadeuse pendant près de six ans. C'était un métier que j'adorais, qui me poussais à aller au-delà de mes limites … ou plutôt de ce que je croyais être mes limites. Et puis … je ne crains ni les démons, ni les vampires. »

Hinata sursauta violemment en entendant les derniers mots de la Valkyrie, renversant malencontreusement sa tasse de café sur la table.

« Cela vous surprend ? demanda Kurenaï en fronçant les sourcils. Que je connaisse l'existence de ces créatures ? Pensiez-vous sérieusement que je ne savais pas qui vous étiez ?

- Je … ne … ne faites rien à … Kiba, Sasuke et moi, nous ne sommes pas … enfin, nous … je …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira Kurenaï, je suis loin d'être de l'avis de Shizune. Encore moins de celui de Tsunade. Je ne suis pas comme elles. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

- Comment … comment puis-je en être sûre ?!

- Jetez-moi un sort. Les sorts de vérité sont toujours autant à la mode chez les Hyûga, non ?

- Cela fait bien longtemps que … que je n'ai plus, plus contact avec ma famille.

- Bien … libre à vous de me croire aussi malsaine que Shizune mais je suis de votre bord.

- Pourquoi ne pas être de celui des deux autres Valkyries ?

- Parce que leurs préceptes m'écoeurent franchement, voilà tout. »

Kurenaï poussa un soupir légèrement énervé mais elle se reprit rapidement en voyant qu'Hinata éprouvait palpablement une sorte de peur à son égard. La Valkyrie reprit un air calme.

« Désolée de m'emporter de la sorte, souffla Kurenaï.

- Ce … ce n'est rien.

- Tsunade et Shizune ne pensent qu'à tuer les forces maléfiques.

- Elles ont tort ?

- Bien évidemment. Pensez-vous vraiment que les vampires ont demandé à être des vampires ? Que les démons ont demandé à être des démons ? C'étaient des êtres humains avant d'être des forces ''maléfiques''. Fondamentalement, ils sont bons … pour la plupart. Je ne souhaite pas les exterminer comme de la vermine, je souhaite exterminer la puissance obscure qui a pris possession de leur corps.

- Avez-vous déjà réussi ?

- … Non mais je cherche toujours une solution.

- Votre solution irait à l'encontre du pacte qu'a passé Odin avec Hel …

- Peu importe. Je me fiche de ce que les Dieux pourraient me faire si en échange je peux sauver des vies.

- … Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à continuer ?

- Mon mari est un démon, avoua Kurenaï d'un ton calme, je n'ai pas envie qu'il porte ce fardeau pour l'éternité.

- … Je vous comprends.

- Vous me croyez à présent ?

- Oui. »

Kurenaï adressa un mince sourire à Hinata puis alla chercher de quoi nettoyer le dégât qu'avait causé le café sur le parquet dans la cuisine. La Valkyrie rapporta la tasse à la cuisine puis essuya le sol avant de revenir s'asseoir face à son invité. Celle-ci avait pris une certaine confiance et ne montrait que très peu de signes de nervosité.

« Je peux ? demanda Kurenaï en plaçant une main au-dessus de celles d'Hinata qui étaient placées sur la table. »

La jeune sorcière eut un mouvement de recul. Elle savait que lorsque la Valkyrie toucherait sa peau, elle saurait exactement tout d'elle, de sa vie. Hinata n'était plus vraiment méfiante devant toute la sincérité du discours qu'avait prononcé Kurenaï. Elle hésita un court instant puis, jugeant que le Valkyrie était digne de confiance, elle hocha la tête. Kurenaï déposa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux. En une fraction de seconde, toute la gamme des émotions sembla envahir le visage de la Valkyrie. Hinata ne savait pas exactement si ce n'était qu'une impression. L'instant avait été trop court pour qu'elle prête plus d'attention aux réactions de Kurenaï. À peine avait-elle eu le temps de cligner des yeux que Kurenaï rouvrait les yeux puis lui adressait lui adressait un sourire en coin.

« Vous aussi, alors … » murmura énigmatiquement la Valkyrie.

Hinata fronça les sourcils un court instant avant de réaliser de quoi parlait la Valkyrie. Elle rougit légèrement en triturant ses doigts derechef.

« Ou … oui, admit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Quelqu'un d'autre que moi est au courant ?

- Non …

- Pas même votre cousin ?

- … Non.

- Quand comptez-vous leur avouer ?

- Je … je ne sais pas … il y'aura tant de complications … avec Neji … je ne sais pas ce qui se passera … je ne sais pas si il disparaîtra définitivement … et tout … tout sera de ma faute … je ne sais pas … quoi … »

Le bruit d'une porte claquée interrompit Hinata qui sentit aussitôt le besoin de disparaître six pieds sous terre avec son secret trop lourd. Des bruits de pas martelèrent le plancher de bois jusqu'à ce qu'un homme apparaisse au seuil de la porte. Il était assez grand, il avait les yeux bruns et les cheveux blonds. Il avait un air à la fois essoufflé et alerté; il portait un uniforme bleu. Kurenaï se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

« Qui y a-t-il, Setsu ? demanda t'elle en se dirigeant vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Il y a eu une fusillade au lycée de Konoha !

- Au … au lycée de Konoha ? interrogea Hinata en se levant à son tour.

- Oui … on n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur le tireur. Le seul élève qui a réussi à s'échapper dit qu'il y a des centaines de mort.

- Je … je … dois y'aller, dé … désolée ! dit Hinata. »

* * *

Hinata débarqua en trombe dans le sous-sol de sa demeure où Kiba et Sasuke étaient en train de discuter tranquillement. L'expression faciale qu'Hinata eut en arrivant en arrivant mit fin aux discussions des deux hommes. À en juger par sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux larmoyants, Kiba supposa que la rencontre avec la Valkyrie s'était mal passée et que le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu à Suna allait se reproduire aujourd'hui. Il accourut vers la jeune sorcière et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, cherchant son regard du sien. Il posa immédiatement les questions qu'il jugeait essentielles. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? Kurenaï t'a fait du mal ?

- Il … il … y' …

- Elle est malfaisante ? Elle veut nous éliminer ?

- N … non … il …

- Elle t'a menacé ? Elle …

- Laisse-la parler, le coupa Sasuke.

- Il … il y'a … une fusillade … au lycée de Naruto … des centaines d'élèves sont … morts. Sasuke … je … il faut … je ne sais pas si … Naruto … est … je ne pense pas que … mais … »

La jeune fille n'osa plus parler lorsqu'elle croisa le regard affolé de Sasuke. Il venait de perdre son sang-froid et Hinata ne l'avait vu que très rarement dans cet état. Même dans les situations les plus périlleuses, Sasuke laissait paraître une certaine impassibilité. Parfois, il paraissait complètement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, comme si du haut de son statut de vampire, les émotions ''humaines'' ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Ce n'était que dans ce genre de moments qu'Hinata comprenait que derrière l'image d'un être intrépide et impavide que Sasuke s'était créé, il y'avait un être humain. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Sasuke se diriger d'un pas furieux vers le coffre d'armes qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, d'envoyer valser quelques objets contre le mur jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il jugeait plus approprié pour s'attaquer à l'être – démoniaque ou humain – qui avait possiblement ôter la vie à Naruto. Kiba restait silencieux tout comme Hinata, par peur de froisser le vampire d'une quelconque parole. Sasuke sortit du sous-sol puis de sa demeure dans quelques claquements de portes.

« On … on le … suit ? » demanda Hinata

Kiba laissa passer un temps de réflexion puis il secoua lentement la tête.

* * *

Ino n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis près de six heures et son sentiment de culpabilité s'accroissait considérablement. Elle était Protectrice et elle ne faisait rien si ce n'est attendre. Attendre quoi ? Des policiers qui venaient de se faire tuer par un tireur visiblement démoniaque ? Elle avait beau se dire qu'il fallait agir, elle ne le faisait pas. Elle était complètement paralysée par la peur. Ino ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle n'avait pas hésité à aller au devant du danger, elle avait parcouru la forêt maudite avec Sai et combattu des démons d'une force incroyable. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas agir alors qu'une tonne de personnes risquait encore leur vie ? Elle tenta de se relever, sans succès. Elle savait que les minutes de Shikamaru étaient comptés, que son frère était sûrement encore en danger. Quelque chose la poussait à rester là et plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait que ça n'avait pas de sens. Qu'en temps normal, peu importe le danger, elle aurait tenté d'agir. 

« Temari ? murmura t'elle en tournant la tête vers la silhouette de la jeune fille.

- Hm ?

- On devrait faire quelque chose.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais, avoua la blonde en soupirant, mais je ne suis capable de rien faire …

- Toi aussi ?!

- Mouais … je n'ai pas vraiment peur en fait … mais je n'arrive pas à bouger.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Ino sentait chacun de ses membres plus engourdis que jamais. Elle éleva quelque peu la main du sol mais celle-ci retomba aussitôt.

« C'est comme si quelque chose nous retenait ici, souffla Ino.

- Ça n'annonce rien de bon, marmonna Temari. »

Ino ravala sa salive puis elle retenta de se relever, toujours sans succès. Elle déployait toute la force qu'elle était capable de fournir, pensait aux gens qui risquaient leur vie avec le tireur dans les parages mais elle n'obtenait toujours aucun résultat et cela la faisait rager. Temari était à peu près dans le même état. Les autres ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés sur leur discussion, comme si ils ne les avaient pas entendues. Puis soudain, quelques murmures, à peine audibles; mais Ino aurait pu les reconnaître parmi cent.

« _Bloody Mary … »_

La panique s'empara d'elle et elle réessaya de bouger, déployant à nouveau toute la force qu'elle pouvait fournir. Elle distinguait une silhouette sombre, des yeux rouges. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

« _Bloody Mary … »_

Ino sentit un long frisson parcourir son dos. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, comment elle devait agir. Qui prononçait ces paroles ? Et devant quel miroir ? Que se passerait-il si il disait ces mots trois fois ? Ino serra son poing tremblant et retenta de le relever malgré la force d'attraction qui le maintenait fermement le sol. Elle réussit … un centimètre puis un autre jusqu'à ce que son poing atteigne le miroir glacé qui se trouvait derrière elle mais l'impact ne fut pas assez violent et elle ne réussit qu'à créer une forte douleur au niveau de ses phalanges.

« _Bl_ … »

Ino prit un grand élan de son poing malgré la douleur qui le vrillait puis elle l'abattit contre le miroir, le brisant cette fois. Elle sentit aussitôt que l'attraction qui la maintenait au sol disparaissait progressivement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à ramener son poing jusqu'à elle, le serrant dans sa main pour apaiser la douleur qui le ravageait. Ino finit par ôter sa veste pour l'enrouler autour de son poing douloureux puis elle se releva, sentant une adrénaline nouvelle parcourir son corps. Les autres commencèrent à manifester leur inquiétude face aux bruits, face aux paroles; mais elle ne leur répondit rien. Elle savait qu'après les formulations de ''Bloody Mary'', il y'avait une possession. Elle prit une longue inspiration puis attendit que le démon se manifeste. Elle ne voyait absolument rien à travers l'obscurité; elle se fia à son ouïe, cherchant à travers le silence, l'apparition d'une force maléfique. Puis soudain, elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son cou puis le serrer, enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau tendre de sa gorge. La main la soulevait et bientôt, elle ne toucha plus le sol. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle le put, sans succès. Elle ne voyait pas son adversaire, n'arrivait pas à le toucher.

« Petite garce » dit l'assaillant d'une voix forte.

Ino reconnut à peine la voix de Sakon, voilée par le ton cruel qu'elle avait prise. Les seules paroles qu'il avait prononcées réussirent à la faire trembler de tout son corps.

« Faible comme tu es, tu n'as même pas osé défendre tes amis lorsque ta mère était encore là, continua Sakon en serrant plus fortement sa main autour du cou d'Ino, tu as tout rejeté pour gagner son respect. Si elle est partie, c'est que toi et ton frère, vous n'êtes que de déchets. Que vous n'en valez pas la peine. Que vous lui faisiez tellement honte. »

Ino sentait son cœur battre jusque dans sa nuque, ses larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Sakon n'aurait jamais osé ressasser cette histoire devant elle mais que ce soit lui qui ait été choisi par le démon pour lui dire tout cela, ça la bouleversait davantage. Les paroles se répétaient dans sa tête comme une mélodie maudite et elle eu envie de crier sans pouvoir le faire. Ce n'était pas les paroles qui l'effrayaient. On aurait dit que l'adversaire déversait en elle une peur incontrôlable, une rage contre elle-même.

« Tu n'as aucun avenir, c'est pour ça que tu es Protectrice. On t'a donné des talents car tu n'en avais aucun. »

Sakon projeta la jeune fille contre un tas de matériaux en tout genre. Ino sentit ses os craquer en percutant les matières les plus dures. Elle eut envie d'hurler mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait que Sakon allait revenir vers elle et elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir à nouveau. Puis soudain un rectangle de lumière blanche se forma un peu plus loin, une porte s'ouvrait, déstabilisant son adversaire qu'elle voyait clairement à présent. Elle vit une silhouette masculine se dessiner mais elle ne prit pas le temps de la détailler. Ino rampait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour échapper à Sakon. Celui-ci avançait vers elle avec une lueur machiavélique au fond dans les yeux.

« Gaara ! » hurla Temari qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'Ino.

Le nouvel arrivant répondit furtivement du regard à sa sœur puis il se dirigea vers Sakon d'un pas assuré. Avant que le démon n'ait le temps de cracher ses paroles au visage d'Ino, Gaara l'assomma d'un rapide coup poing au sommet du crâne. Ino regarda Sakon s'écraser au sol et toute la terreur qu'il lui inspirait se dissipa. Elle éleva la tête vers le rouquin. Celui-ci la toisait d'un regard dur.

« Tu parles d'une Protectrice. » soupira t'il.

Ino aurait voulu répliquer. Elle n'était pas en état de le faire. Son corps lui faisait mal à en hurler et malgré tout, elle devait la vie à Gaara. Peu importe la manière dont il lui avait parlé. Elle se releva, tremblotante sur ses jambes douloureuses, et adressa un regard noir au rouquin. Il ne prêta que très peu attention à la manière dont Ino le regardait.

« Nous devons partir, grommela t'il, le tireur est au troisième étage et c'est le moment idéal pour s'enfuir. De plus, certains d'entre vous ont besoin de soins et vite. »

Ino regarda furtivement en direction de Shikamaru. Il ne bougeait plus, ne donnait plus signe de vie. Gaara avait raison, il fallait le sortir de là et vite. Elle vit Kakashi, son professeur d'éducation physique, prendre le Nara dans ses bras puis se diriger vers la sortie, vite suivi par le reste des survivants. Temari lui proposa son aide pour se déplacer mais Ino la refusa, par orgueil. Elle gagna la sortie d'une démarche douloureuse sous les yeux inquiets de Temari. Gaara guidait le petit groupe vers la sortie, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention du tireur sur leurs mouvements. Ino les suivait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite qu'eux. Elle les regardait prendre de l'avance sur elle sans pouvoir accélérer. Puis elle sentit une main se poser contre son épaule blessée. Cette même main la retourna dans un mouvement douloureux. Ino ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle fut étonnée de voir Sasuke, l'air affolé, le visage plus pâle qu'à la normale.

« Où est Naruto !? » demanda t'il sans lâcher l'épaule meurtri de la jeune fille.

Ino plissa les yeux sous la douleur puis elle chassa promptement la main de Sasuke.

« Il doit s'être sauvé … d'ici, dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait deviner sa douleur, si il était … mort, je le saurais. Il va bien … je le sens, je le sais.

- Naruto n'est pas revenu chez moi … chez nous ! Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait si il s'était sauvé ! Il est encore ici, j'en suis persuadé !

- Garde ton sang froid, grommela la jeune fille, agacée par l'attitude du vampire, on va le chercher. »

Puis soudain, un hurlement strident retentit à travers l'étage, glaçant le sang du groupe d'élèves qui n'avait pas encore gagné la sortie du lycée. Ino éleva instinctivement la tête vers l'étage où devait se trouver le tireur. Elle n'entendit plus aucun coup de feu.

« On monte ! déclara Sasuke en empoignant l'avant-bras d'Ino. »

Ino se laissa entraîner sans émettre une seule plainte sur la douleur qui la traversait de part en part. Elle monta les escaliers avec difficulté, gémissant parfois de douleur lorsque ses jambes percutaient les marches qu'elle aurait du monter. Elle était partagée entre l'idée de tout abandonner et celle de retrouver Naruto. Son corps la faisait souffrir le martyre mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas abandonner les recherches sans avoir trouver son frère. Elle arriva au second étage, toujours mené par un Sasuke terrorisé à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit à Naruto. L'étage était souillé par le sang, les cadavres, Des élèves, des professeurs. Ino ferma momentanément les yeux pour chasser la nausée qui gagnait sa gorge. Puis soudain, elle entendit des pas. Elle vit une silhouette se découper à travers l'obscurité de la nuit. Naruto. Sasuke lâcha immédiatement l'avant-bras d'Ino mais il fut incapable d'avancer. C'est Naruto qui avançait, lentement, d'une démarche plus douloureuse que celle qu'avait Ino. Au fur et à mesure, Ino voyait de nouvelles blessures sur le corps de son frère. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, ses bras recouverts de plaies, son visage blême. Il semblait encore plus ébranlé que le soir où il avait vu le cadavre de Tayuya. Une lueur de désespoir, de folie, s'était installée au fond de ses yeux et Ino se demandait ce qu'il avait pu traverser pour être dans un tel état.

« Je … je l'ai … tué. » murmura t'il.

Ino regarda son frère se diriger vers eux en tremblant, en pleurant silencieusement.

« Je l'ai saigné, reprit-il en serrant ses poings couverts de sang. »

Ino voulut accourir vers lui, le serrer dans ses bras, le rassurer bien qu'elle-même ne le soit pas tout à fait mais une secousse agita le sol, les faisant tomber durement au sol, elle, Naruto et Sasuke. L'agitation fut de courte durée. Elle ne surprit personne. Ino avait l'impression d'être en enfer. Si une horde de démons était entrée au lycée pour tous les exterminer, elle ne s'en serait pas étonnée, elle n'aurait même pas cherché à se défendre. C'était l'enfer, le vrai. Autour d'elle, il y avait des cadavres. Des cadavres à perte de vue. Des vies enlevées injustement. Par sa faute ? Parce que le démon voulait lui montrer de quoi ils étaient capables ? Elle n'était pas Protectrice. Elle était plus malfaisante qu'un démon.

« Elle … elle n'avait rien demandé … elle … est devenue un … démon et je … je l'ai … tué … je l'ai … »

Sans achever sa phrase, Naruto éclata en sanglots. Ino ne trouva pas la force d'aller vers lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était assaillie par la culpabilité, la rage. À son tour, elle éclata en sanglots, ne sachant plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire.

Tout était de sa faute, elle le savait.

_**À suivre …**_

* * *

Ouf ! Dix-neuf pages ! OO' …  
J'ai cru que je ne finirai jamais !  
Par contre, je sens que je vais me faire tuer pour avoir écrit une fin de ce genre ... 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_Ino tente le tout pour le tout et fait un pacte avec Tsunade pour remonter le temps.  
__Naruto explique à Sasuke comment il a été confronté au démon.  
__Inari et Anko arrivent (enfin ?)._

Espérons que je mette moins de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre ...  
Bisous à tous mes lecteurs :D


	13. Complots

**Titre** : Eien

**Chapitre** : 12

**Autrice** : Sialeeds

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genres** : Drame, général, romance, action, angst, UA, OOC pour quelques perso, suspens, surnaturel, deathfic

**Couples** : SasuNaru, SaiIno, NejiKibaHina, KakaShika

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Nan … ils ne sont pas à moi … et ne le seront jamais d'ailleurs ;)

**Note** : Un grand merci à _Megami _pour m'avoir aidé à terminer ce chapitre. Bien sûr, il y a toujours cet énorme retard … mais le chapitre est vraiment **très** long (Plus que d'habitude, presque quarante pages --'')

**Note 2 **: Pour tous ceux qui voudrait se plaindre de l'énorme retard du chapitre 12, adressez-vous à ma colocataire _Megami _qui a eu la bonté de ne pas me laisser l'ordinateur à cause de son cours de photographie --''

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**naruto-girl : **Inari, c'était le petit garçon qui avait perdu son _père _quand Naruto était aux pays des vagues (dans le manga). Le mari de Kurenaï, c'est un OC parce qu'il apparaît trop peu dans la fic (Et Asuma était déjà pris pour un autre rôle ;). Neji n'est pas du tout méchant, c'est juste qu'Hinata l'exaspère ;). Kankurô, c'est un vampire. Gaara c'est un vampire et … nan, là je vais spoiler ma fic XD. Temari était une aspirante Protectrice mais comme c'est Ino qui est Protectrice. Bah … c'est une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ouf … j'ai oublié une question ? XD. Merci beaucoup pour ton comm' ! J'espère que tu n'es plus dans le brouillard ;).

**tookuni : **Bloody Mary, j'ai pigé ça dans une émission qui s'appelle _Supernatural_ :p. Puis contente que mes personnages te plaisent :) ! Pas grave si ton comm' est court, l'important c'est que tu en aies mis un, nan ? Voilà enfin la suite avec … quelques lamentables mois de retard T.T …

**lasurvolte **: T'en fais pas, Sasuke va bien en profiter (mouhaha :p) ! Si déjà tu détestes Sakura, dis-toi que ça va être encore pire dans le prochain chapitres (pas celui-là mes l'autre, je pense). Pour ce qui est de Tsunade … tu devrais normalement la détester plus que Sakura dans ce chapitre ;P. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) !

**wa-tsukimi **: T'as vraiment de l'imagination en tout cas O.O. Je pense que si j'avais pas eu besoin de Neji dans ma fic, je l'aurais fait renaître et je t'aurais piqué ton hypothèse :P. Pour Sakura, ce n'est pas vraiment une sirène. C'est un peu comme un mante religieuse ;). Gaara, c'est un vampire. En échange de la guérison d'Hanabi, Sakura obtiendra quelque chose par rapport à Inari (C'est confus mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire ;P). En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments sur ma fic :) ! Voila (enfin) le chapitre 12.

**schuichi **: Argh :S … je sais, je prends toujours beaucoup de retard. Si j'ai mis du temps à publier le chapitre onze, je pense que j'ai pris le double pour le chapitre douze :S. Désolée … mais voilà (enfin) le chapitre 12.

**Maeve Fantaisie** : Eh oui, ça fait longtemps :) ! C'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas pu lire ma fic avant, voyons. Je suis la première à comprendre que c'est presque impossible de concilier étude et fanfictions :P. Par contre, je vais vraiment finir par avoir la grosse tête avec tous ces compliments sur ma fic ;) ! Moi, je n'aime pas trop mes personnages parce qu'en ce moment, ils font vraiment ce qu'ils veulent et ça gâche tous mes plans XD (C'est comme si je ne savais pas ce qui allait leur arriver avant que ça leur arrive alors que l'histoire est déjà écrite --'). Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est pas grave qu'il soit long, c'est même plutôt agréable ;).

**Coraline **: Il est là le chapitre douze T.T … Désolée du retard :( ! En tout cas, contente que la fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ;).

* * *

**C**_o_m**p**_l_o**t**_s_

Tsunade travaillait calmement dans son bureau lorsqu'une secousse vint faire trembler le sol. Les flacons des étagères s'entrechoquèrent entre eux, quelques papiers tombèrent. La Valkyrie ne s'en soucia que très peu, élevant à peine les yeux vers les objets qui atterrissaient au sol. Elle savait très bien ce qui se passait. Il suffirait encore de quelques secousses puis …

« Kurenaï, entre. » marmonna t'elle sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

La brune entra accompagné de quelques secousses qui ne la firent pas perdre l'équilibre pour autant.

« Pourrais-tu ranger ta mauvaise humeur et tes tremblements de terre, s'il te plaît ? Un autre sort de ménage m'épuiserait à une heure aussi avancée de la journée, soupira Tsunade sans adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à la nouvelle arrivante.

- Comment as-tu osé !? S'écria Kurenaï en créant une nouvelle secousse.

- Osé quoi ?

- Osé infliger ça à tes protégés !?

- Oh … tu parles de la fusillade peut-être ? demanda Tsunade d'un ton candide.

- Oui, de la fusillade. Tu ne peux pas imposer ça à des enfants ! C'est intolérable ! Ton propre fils aurait pu assister à ce spectacle et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Sai ? Mais non, voyons ! Je lui ai permis de rester à la maison aujourd'hui.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser tes protégés dans une telle situation ?

- Tu les traites comme des enfants, Kurenaï. Ils ont dix-huit ans après tout. Ils sont majeurs aux yeux de la loi, tu sais ? Le spectacle les endurcira. Ils deviendront forts. Ce que je trouve intolérable, c'est le comportement de mes protégés comme tu dis. Ils n'ont cherché qu'à fuir. Ino n'a compris que trop tard que l'esprit de _Bloody Mary _la retenait prisonnière et Naruto est si naïf. Il a suivi Sakura sans se poser de questions …

- Cette psychopathe de Sakura était là aussi !?

- Oh … tant de rancœur. Voyons, Kurenaï, elle ne s'en prend plus à ton mari à présent. Nous la tuerons en temps et lieu, tu as ma parole. Pour le moment, elle aidera Naruto à s'endurcir de caractère.

- Et si il se fait manger par Sakura ?

- Bien, cela prouvera qu'il n'était pas fait pour être Protecteur.

- C'est atroce de parler de ce garçon de la sorte. Tu en parles comme de la marchandise. C'est un être humain à la fin !

- Faux. C'est un demi-dieu maintenant. Si il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un demi-dieu alors il mourra. Comme Tenten et comme Rin.

- Ces filles étaient parfaites en tant que Protectrices ! Si tu leur avais laissé leur chance …

- Les faibles meurent. Je leur ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce …

- Tu en parles vraiment comme de la marchandise, Tsunade ! C'est inadmissible !

- Calme-toi donc, future maman. Toute cette agitation n'est pas bonne pour ton bébé. Rentre chez toi pour te reposer. Nous nous battrons le jour où tu seras en forme. »

Kurenaï fulminait. Tsunade semblait indifférente. C'est ce moment que choisit Sai pour apparaître au seuil de la porte, alerté par les secousses qu'il avait ressenti.

« Maman ! Il y a eu une … »

Son regard croisa celui de Kurenaï et il se tut. Tsunade n'avait pas encore levé les yeux de ses documents et l'arrivée de son fils n'y changea rien. Personne n'osait parler. Du moins, Tsunade ne semblait pas très gêné par la tension qui s'était installée. C'est elle qui rompit le silence en jugeant qu'il avait assez duré.

« Bon Kurenaï, je suppose que tu connais mon fils, Sai ? C'est un fils adorable ! D'ailleurs c'est lui qui va te ramener jusqu'à la sortie. Heureuse d'avoir pu discuter avec toi. À la prochaine. »

Tsunade retourna à ses papiers en omettant à nouveau la présence des autres occupants de la pièce. Sai hésitait à mettre la brune dehors de cette manière. Sa mère avait toujours été brute avec les invités qu'elle jugeait indésirables et elle ne se gênait pas pour utiliser son fils ou même son mari pour l'aider à la tâche. D'un signe de la main, il incita Kurenaï à quitter la pièce, ce qu'elle fit. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne la sortie de leur demeure.

* * *

Ino était habitée par un sentiment étrange sur lequel elle cherchait à mettre un nom depuis déjà quelques heures. Elle était assise dans la salle à manger de la maison de Sasuke, contemplant son bracelet tâché de son sang tout en écoutant d'une oreille les conversations qui se déroulaient au salon. Hinata et une autre femme parlaient de la fusillade, de toute l'horreur que cette histoire leur aspirait. Ino se sentait un tantinet énervée d'entendre parler de cela. Cette affaire réveillait en elle une sorte de colère. Peut-être contre elle-même. Peut-être contre le démon qui avait osé tuer de la sorte. Elle ne savait pas … ou plutôt, elle ne savait plus. Elle était Protectrice et elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour arrêter le démon. Elle n'avait songé qu'à une chose : fuir. Ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'une Protectrice aurait dû avoir, elle ne le savait que trop bien. C'était pour cela qu'elle jalousait terriblement Naruto sur ce point. Il était venu à bout du tireur, il avait agi contrairement à elle. Bien sûr, elle pouvait prétendre que son comportement était la faute de l'esprit de _Bloody Mary _qui l'avait paralysé sur place mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Ino savait que même si il ne s'était pas agi de _Bloody Mary_, elle aurait cherché à fuir. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle soupira et se trouva misérable.

« Alors blondinette, on fait encore la tête ? »

Ino éleva la tête vers celui qui venait lui parler. Elle fut étonnée de voir Kiba Inuzuka à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé auparavant. Pourquoi lui parlait-il aussi familièrement ? Bien sûr, elle avait souvent rêvé que le beau garde forestier qui sauvait des vies tous les jours et qui passait toujours en première page du journal local, lui adresse la parole. Mais dans ces circonstances, elle sembla oublier toute l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour Kiba.

« On se connaît ? demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Tu m'as flanqué un coup de pied que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier, répondit Kiba en souriant en coin, mais bon je ne t'en veux pas, hein.

- Désolée, je ne m'en rappelle pas …

- J'étais sous ma forme de loup.

- Vous êtes un loup-garou ?! Le loup blanc que j'ai envoyé valser contre un arbre le jour où je me suis disputé avec Naruto ?

- En plein dans le mille.

- Je suis vraiment … mais vraiment désolée pour tout ça.

- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Kiba vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille, observant furtivement le bracelet qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts. Il finit par reposer sa question :

« Alors, ça va toujours pas ?

- Je viens d'assister à une fusillade.

- Oui mais tu y'as survécue.

- Et j'ai laissé mourir plein de gens …

- Que voulais-tu faire ?

- Je suis Protectrice. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

- C'est un titre de merde.

- Merci beaucoup, je me sens encore mieux à présent, ironisa la jeune fille en élevant les yeux au plafond.

- Une idiote de Valkyrie débarque dans ta vie, te donne des pouvoirs et te dit : ''Débrouille-toi pour sauver le monde maintenant''. Tu trouves ça juste, toi ?

- Que veux-tu que j'Y fasse ? Je ne peux pas donner ma démission.

- Mouais … je sais. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu as affronté _Bloody Mary_ …

- Nuance. Je me suis fait tabasser par _Bloody Mary_. Et un idiot de vampire arrogant m'a sauvé.

- Sasuke ?

- Gaara !

- Cet abruti était là aussi ?

- Ouais et il ne s'est pas gêné pour me rappeler que j'ai été absolument lamentable sur ce coup-là.

- Et alors ? Personne n'est parfait. Ce n'est pas parce que ce rouquin à lunette se croit cent fois supérieur à tout le monde avec sa force de vampire, qu'il l'est vraiment.

- Tu as l'air d'en connaître beaucoup sur ce mec …

- Oui en effet. Je le connais bien, lui et aussi sa famille de tarés.

- Tu connais Temari ? Kankurô ?

- Et même la femme folle à lier de Kankurô.

- Kankurô ? Le Vampire ? Il est marié ?

- Avec une petite garce de huit cent cinquante-cinq ans. Une vampire, bien entendu.

- … »

Kiba sourit devant la mine ahurie de la blonde. Au moins, elle avait l'esprit occupé par autre chose en attendant. Sa mine de déterrée faisait peine à voir.

« Tu fumes ? demanda t'il

- De temps en temps.

- Ça te dit ? dit-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. »

Ino hocha la tête puis Kiba se leva, entraînant Ino à l'extérieur. Il l'amena jusqu'à la terrasse qui donnait directement sur la forêt maudite où diverses silhouettes d'agitaient. Le temps était plutôt froid et la neige recommençait à tomber. La blonde n'osa pas dire qu'elle était frigorifiée, elle se contenta d'attraper une cigarette, de l'allumer avec le briquet que Kiba lui tendait et de contenir ses tremblements de froid.

« Ça s'est passé comment ?

- La fusillade ?

- Oui.

- On a entendu des coups de feu, on s'est caché. Un ami à moi s'est fait tirer dessus par le tireur. On est allé se cacher au sous-sol. Bloody Mary est apparue quand quelqu'un l'a invoqué. Gaara m'a sauvé. Nous sommes partis du sous-sol. Sasuke est arrivé. Lui et moi, on a cherché Naruto. On l'a trouvé. Il avait tué le tireur. Nous sommes partis de l'école. On a subi quelques minutes de questions. Naruto a appelé notre père, il a dit qu'il arrivait demain. Sasuke a proposé que je passe la nuit chez lui. Hinata a guéri nos blessures. Et voilà …

- ...

- Et j'ai pas parlé à Naruto depuis. D'ailleurs, je me demande où il est …

- Naruto ? Sasuke doit être en train de le … ''réconforter''.

- Oh …

- D'ailleurs, il est étrange ton frère.

- Étrange ? répéta t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah … il est amoureux de Sasuke, ça crève les yeux. Pourquoi il continue de le rejeter comme ça ?

- Ah ça …. Naruto a toujours eu un problème avec son homosexualité.

- C'est ce que je pensais … »

Ino soupira de nouveau puis elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la forêt qui vacillait sous la fumée grise de la cigarette qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle voyait quelques ombres s'agiter, entendaient jusqu'au moindre bruissement provenant de la forêt. Elle savait que droit devant elle se tenait une sorte de danger. Comme Tsunade lui avait dit : ''La forêt maudite est habitée par des forces maléfiques qui dépassent largement ton niveau''. Pourtant, Ino avait une envie irrésistible : celle d'y aller. Pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle valait mieux que ça, qu'elle pouvait combattre et sauver des vies. Pour se prouver qu'elle avait autant de cran que son frère. À ce moment précis, elle se sentait désespérément coupable, frustrée et jalouse. C'était peut-être ça le sentiment étrange qui l'habitait, un mélange de tout ça …

« Tu aimes tuer les démons ? demanda Ino en écrasant son mégot de cigarette dans la neige.

- Bof … si je peux éviter de le faire … »

Ino retint un soupir. Elle était loin d'être si courageuse en fait et si Kiba ne l'accompagnait pas, elle refusait de s'aventurer dans la forêt maudite.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? demanda Kiba en écrasant à son tour son mégot de cigarette.

- Volontiers. » répondit-elle en pressant le pas vers la demeure.

Ils rentrèrent puis Ino, ne sachant pas exactement où se diriger, suivit Kiba. Celui-ci allait au salon rejoindre Hinata. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté de la brune, Ino prit place sur un fauteuil, près de la femme avec qui Hinata conversait de la fusillade un peu avant.

« Oh … Ino, s'exclama Hinata en adressant une mine triste à la jeune fille, je suis … profondément dé … désolée pour tout ce … ce que tu as du … confronter aujourd'hui. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je … »

La brune ne termina pas sa phrase mais adressa un faible sourire à Ino. Touchée par sa gentillesse, Ino lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça va aller, mentit-elle habilement. »

Non, ça n'allait pas. La nausée tiraillait encore son ventre lorsque l'image des cadavres ensanglantés de ses camarades lui revenait à l'esprit. La peine rongeait son cœur et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait la rendait dingue.

Il y'eut un instant de silence puis les conversations reprirent, construites de sujets assez superficiels comme si tous avaient compris que la fusillade était un sujet à éviter près d'Ino …

* * *

Naruto était au sous-sol depuis près de deux heures et demi. Une des seules pièces de l'immense maison de Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Il en avait fait le tour rapidement, curieux de connaître le lieu où Sasuke passait plus de la moitié de ses journées. La pièce était immense, dépourvue de fenêtres mais agréablement éclairée par quelques lampes. Des bibliothèques ça et là puis des armoires, des commodes. Le tout étai gardé dans des teintes sombres, allant du bleu nuit jusqu'au gris. Un lit était placé derrière deux paravents, au fond de la pièce. Naruto avait fouillé un peu à droite et à gauche pour s'occuper l'esprit mais ça n'avait fonctionné que quelques minutes. Ses vêtements étaient encore tâchés de sang et il avait l'impression que ces tâches le brûlaient. Sasuke était près de lui depuis le début, soutenant sa peine en lui envoyant (inconsciemment) des bons sentiments. Le vampire lui avait conseillé d'aller se changer, ce que Naruto avait fait. Il était monté au premier étage et avait gagné sa chambre. Il avait jeté ses vêtements tâchés et en avait mis des propres. Il s'était aussitôt senti seul, sur le point de craquer. Naruto avait eu peur que Sasuke soit monté au rez-de-chaussée avec les autres, peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir le vampire pour lui seul dans ce moment où il avait terriblement besoin de lui. Il était redescendu au sous-sol aussi vite que possible. Sasuke était toujours là, assis sur son lit, la mine aussi triste que celle de Naruto. Le blond avait hésité un court instant. Il était resté immobile au milieu de la pièce … puis il s'était littéralement jeté sur Sasuke, l'avait serré contre lui, l'avait couvert de baisers. Pour la deuxième fois, ils avaient couché ensemble. Quoique cette fois, Naruto trouva que l'expression était mal choisie. Ils avaient plutôt fait l'amour. Il y'avait quelques chose dans chaque geste qui appelait à la tendresse, pas comme la dernière fois.

Vingt minutes après, le blond était toujours blotti contre Sasuke. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se prendre la tête cette fois. Il n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer comme un gosse et il n'avait pas eu envie de crier sur tous les toits qu'il était hétéro. Naruto était tout simplement las de tout ça. Las de mener un combat contre une partie de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter. Et puis il était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour se convaincre qu'il était hétéro. Il avait dépassé ce stade à présent. Il aimait un homme et il en était un. Naruto était officiellement rejeté de la catégorie des hétérosexuels. Bon, avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à se caser dans la catégorie des bisexuels. Et puis, ce n'était peut-être qu'une mauvaise passe. Ou alors c'était encore son empathie ! Il ne la contrôlait pas parfaitement après tout. Il savait bien que Sasuke était amoureux de lui. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était le reflet des sentiments du vampire ? Et puis merde … il se prenait encore la tête finalement.

Naruto se tourna lentement pour faire face à Sasuke, histoire de savoir si il était réveillé et si il suivait le cours de ses pensées. Le vampire avait les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire en coin.

« Tu me trouves con, hein ? demanda Naruto

- Non, pas vraiment. Si on devait juger la connerie des gens à ce qu'ils pensent …

- Depuis que j'entends les pensées des autres, j'ai l'impression que je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai découvert que mon prof d'éducation physique était gay, que mon prof d'histoire était un véritable obsédé sexuel et qu'un de mes meilleurs potes ne pensaient qu'à déshabiller ma sœur pendant les cours.

- Hmph …

- Et dire qu'ils sont presque tous morts aujourd'hui …

- … Tu as fait de ton mieux pour les sauver, Naruto.

- Non, c'est faux. Je n'ai pas fait de mon mieux pour les sauver. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour _me_ sauver. Je n'ai confronté le démon que lorsque j'y ai été obligé. Et puis j'ai failli y laisser ma peau parce que j'étais incapable de tuer. Ça m'a fait chier quand même. C'était Tayuya qui pleurait, s'excusait, disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Raconte …

- J'ai pas envie.

- D'accord.

- On est bien là, non ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Bah … je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler de tout ce bordel … enfin … pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

Sasuke n'insista pas bien que cette histoire l'inquiétait. Il se demandait comment Naruto, qui n'avait jamais confronté de démon et qui ne possédait pas vraiment de force physique, avait pu venir à bout d'un démon qui avait tué des centaines de gens. En fait … non. Même si ça pouvait paraître égoïste, ce qui énervait vraiment Sasuke dans cette histoire, c'était Sakura. Naruto n'avait parlé que d'elle lorsque les policiers l'avaient interrogés. « Elle était avec moi et je l'ai perdue. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour elle ! Il faut absolument la retrouver ! Elle était si fragile. » Le blabla du mec amoureux grosso modo. Il avait fallu que parmi tous les mecs de la Terre, Sakura choisisse celui dont il était amoureux. En fait … ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de Sakura. Elle faisait toujours ça depuis ce satané divorce. Sauf la fois où il était sorti avec Tenten parce que même pour tout l'or du monde, madame Haruno ne s'abaisserait jamais à l'homosexualité ! Enfin … ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être complètement folle d'un mec qui était gay et ce depuis déjà plus de deux siècles déjà ! Et puis voilà, le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que Naruto n'y voyait que du feu. Il était complètement sous le charme de Sakura maintenant. Si seulement il avait su qu'elle …

Sasuke reprit conscience de la présence de Naruto au moment où il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Il frissonna un court instant sous le contact puis jura intérieurement en se rappelant que chacune de ses pensées étaient susceptibles de se faire entendre par Naruto.

« Qu'elle quoi ? demanda Naruto

- Qu'elle … rien, grommela Sasuke en fuyant le regard du blond.

- Qu'elle est une démone ?

- Je l'ai pensé ça aussi ?

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas con quand même ! Ce n'est pas normal que je sois soudainement attiré par une fille alors que toute ma vie, je n'ai été attiré que par des mecs. En plus … elle avait des pensées étranges cette fille.

- T'as toujours été attiré par les mecs ? Attends, c'est moi ou tu viens de t'avouer homo ?

- Le Naruto qui est là avec toi n'a pas vraiment peur de s'avouer gay mais celui qui va sortir de cette pièce, il va t'éviter et va vouloir sortir avec Sakura.

- Je ne te suis pas du tout là …

- Là, c'est comme si on n'était pas dans le même monde. Ici, je m'en fous d'être gay et de t'aimer. Mais c'est comme un rêve. Je sais que c'est pas vrai et que dès que je vais quitter ce rêve, le reste du monde sera là pour me pourrir l'existence avec leurs insultes et leurs préjugés. Je ne suis pas moi-même dans ce rêve … ou alors je suis vraiment moi-même et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

- C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Les gens ?

- Entre autres …

- Ignore-les !

- Comment ? J'entends leurs pensées ! Et y'a pas que ça. Ils se traitent de pédé pour se traiter de con, ils font des blagues sur les homos, ils tabassent les mecs qui sont gays …

- Qui ça ''ils'' ?

- Les autres.

- Mais qui ça ''les autres'' ?

- Toutes ces bandes de merdeux au lycée.

- C'est pas comme si tu vivais pour leur plaire, Naruto.

- Non mais ça me blesse, ça me fait mal, tu comprends ? Ça me fait chier de les voir s'acharner sur les gays alors que j'en suis un. Et ça me rendrait malade qu'ils me fassent subir les mêmes trucs. De toute façon, le lycée, c'est bientôt terminé !

- Après le lycée, tu t'assumeras ?

- Non.

- Comment ça ''non'' ?

- Si c'étaient qu'eux …

- Alors qui ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, Sasuke. »

Naruto laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au poignet de Sasuke puis il soupira, un peu énervé qu'un tel sujet soit abordé. Ça l'énervait de parler de ça et ça ramenait des souvenirs qu'il préférait enfouir au fond de sa mémoire à tout jamais, des souvenirs qu'il pensait pouvoir jeter aux oubliettes plus facilement. Sa mère…

Sasuke prit sa main dans la sienne et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

« Et ta mère, elle est où maintenant ? demanda Sasuke

- Que … comment … comment est-ce que tu … ?

- Lire les pensées, c'est un art chez moi, Naruto.

- Ma mère, elle … enfin … elle est morte.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non mais … je préfère me dire qu'elle est morte. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après tout.

- Après ce qu'elle t'a fait …

- Non … c'est pas ce que je voulais dire … si je lui en veux, c'est pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à Ino mais moi, je … c'était peut-être un peu de ma faute aussi …

- T'as choisi d'être gay, Naruto ? Tu t'es levé un matin en disant ''Tiens, et si je devenais homosexuel ?''

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors ce n'est pas de te faute. Franchement, elle est conne ta mère.

- Eh attention, tu parles peut-être de ta future belle-mère, plaisanta Naruto.

- Idiot, grommela Sasuke en souriant malgré lui. »

Naruto se serra plus fortement contre Sasuke, il posa sa tête contre son torse. Il entendit son cœur battre à un rythme régulier et sourit. Il avait presque l'impression que Sasuke était humain, qu'il était âgé de quelques années de plus que lui alors qu'en réalité, il avait dépassé les deux siècles. Il releva la tête puis posa son front contre celui du vampire, histoire de sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. C'était étrange, tellement étrange de savoir que ce corps de plus de deux cent ans vivait encore et qu'il étai toujours aussi beau. Pour la peine, Naruto déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke et les embrassa une bonne douzaine de fois.

« Il est où mon Sasuke arrogant qui s'amuse à me traiter de tous les noms pour rien ?

- Avec le Naruto maladroit, casse-pieds et susceptible qui crie qu'il est hétéro sur tous les toits.

- C'est cool qu'ils aient pris des vacances ensemble !

- Hm …

- Sasuke, tu t'endors ?

- Tu m'as épuisé, Naruto.

- Oh …

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

- Bien entendu.

- Et demain ?

- Bah je pense que l'autre Naruto va revenir de vacances …

- Hmph.

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke. »

Le vampire ne répondit que par pensée. Il serra Naruto contre lui puis ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le salon était à présent vide. La femme dont Ino ignorait toujours le nom venait de rentrer chez elle et Kiba était allé se coucher. Hinata était allée à la cuisine pour laver la vaisselle et Ino avait décidé de la suivre. Elle s'était assise sur un tabouret, près du comptoir et regardait la brune laver la vaisselle puis l'essuyer délicatement avant de la ranger.

« Je peux me rendre utile ? demanda Ino.

- Ne … ne te donne, donne pas cette peine, Ino.

-J'y tiens.

- Re … repose-toi. Na … Naruto dort avec Sasuke, je … je pense. Tu, tu peux prendre sa chambre.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

- Oh … veux-tu quelque, quelque chose à boire ou … à manger ?

- Non, merci. »

Hinata lava le dernier verre qui restait dans l'évier, l'essuya puis le plaça dans un des nombreux placards. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'Ino.

« Co … comment puis-je … me, me rendre utile ? demanda-elle en triturant ses doigts les uns avec les autres.

- As-tu sommeil ?

- J'ai, j'ai perdu le sommeil de, depuis longtemps.

- Peux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit ?

- Bien … bien sûr. Tu … tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Oui … si ça ne te dérange pas …

- Non, pas du tout !

- D'accord. »

Ino prit une grande inspiration puis elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné de parler avec une inconnue. En même temps, elle crevait d'envie de le faire. Justement parce qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas vraiment la juger.

« Je me sens … extrêmement coupable de ce qui s'est passé au lycée, commença Ino en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice, j'ai l'impression que je porte le poids du monde sur mes épaules et qu'il vient de m'écrabouiller. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter ça, pas maintenant en tout cas. J'ai eu tellement peur que … j'ai laissé mon meilleur ami avec une balle dans l'épaule et je … pense qu'il est encore dans le coma maintenant et personne ne peut dire quand il se réveillera. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne sais plus de quoi j'ai envie en fait. Je voudrais … peut-être … être comme Naruto en ce moment. Si tu savais comme je suis jalouse de lui en ce moment. Parce que lui, il a agi et moi, j'ai été égoïste.

- Ce n'est … pas de ta faute.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tout le monde répète que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais c'est moi qui possède une force surhumaine. Pas Naruto. C'est moi qui aurais dû arrêter ce tireur. Alors oui, c'est de ma faute. J'ai laissé mourir des gens par pure crainte pour ma propre vie.

- Ino, on ne peut, peut pas remonter le temps, tu sais ? Il y'aura toujours des … des regrets pour … tout et … tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est réparer ce qui est réparable. Tu … tu n'étais pas à, à la hauteur. Tu ne, ne pouvais pas prévoir ce genre d'évènement. Ton … titre ne vaut rien pour, pour le moment. Tu … tu es humaine après tout. »

Ino secoua lentement la tête.

« C'est Tsunade qui me le rappelle souvent : ''Tu es supérieure à présent, tu es comme une demi déesse et le sort de ton entourage repose entre tes mains''.

- Et … et Naruto … qu'est-ce qu'il, il en dit ?

- Il n'aime pas Tsunade …

- Pourquoi ?

- Tsunade essaye de nous remonter contre les vampires afin qu'on les tue sans pitié. Mais comme Naruto a des sentiments pour Sasuke, il n'aime pas trop qu'on parle des vampires comme ça …

- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre Tsunade ?

- Elle parle des démons puis de l'ange déchu. Particulièrement de l'ange déchu en fait. Elle le déteste tellement que je serai fière de le tuer, juste pour avoir son respect une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu … tu comptes le tuer ?

- Ouais.

- Mais Ino, c'est … tellement cruel ! Il … il ne tue pas d'êtres humains et il … il ne te volera pas ta place voyons ! Lui, il n'a pas envie de tuer le … la personne qu'il aimera ! Il ne tient pas à redevenir Protecteur ! Il … il n'est pas dangereux, je te le promets ! Ne lui fais rien !

- Qui cherches-tu à protéger ?

- P … personne.

- Tu le connais.

- …

- Hinata !

- … Ou … oui … mais je … je … ne lui fait rien … sinon, je … je vais devoir te … te faire du mal, Ino et je …

- C'est un vampire, Hinata ! Un vampire !

- Tout n'est … pas, pas blanc ou noir ! s'écria la jeune femme, énervée. Il y'a des, des démons et des vampires qui sont, qui sont bons. Il y a aussi des … des humains qui sont mauvais et tu ne les tues pas, pas pour autant ! D'ailleurs dans cette maison, nous, nous sommes tous comme ça ! Je … je suis sorcière, Neji est sorcier, Sasuke est, est un vampire et Kiba est … est un loup-garou. Vas-tu tous nous tuer pour, pour cette Valkyrie ?

- Mais non ! Je … C'est … c'est Sasuke, c'est ça ? C'est Sasuke l'ange déchu ?

- N … non … ce n'est … pas Sasuke.

- Comment peux-tu expliquer qu'il lise mes pensées, hein ? Qu'il ressente mes sentiments ?

- Ce … ce sont … les … les pouvoir de, de Tenten que … que j'ai copié et que je lui ai …

- C'est impossible, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. De tels pouvoirs ne peuvent pas être copiés de la sorte ! Sinon Tsunade aurait faire une armée de Protecteurs pour tuer les vampires et les démons !

- Tu … tu … ne connais rien de … de la magie des … Hyûga.

- La magie ne peut pas copier des pouvoirs divins, c'est strictement impossible !

- Il … il n'est pas ce … ce que tu crois, Ino. Il …

- Il a tué Tenten …

- Non ! Ino, il n'a pas … il n'a pas …

- Est-ce qu'il a tué Tenten ?!

- N … non.

- Est-ce qu'il a tué Tenten !? cria Ino.

- Non !

- Tu mens …

- Non ! Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait ça à Tenten, jamais !

- Et Naruto qui l'aime …

- N … non … je t'interdis de … de penser que, que Sasuke ferait quelque, quelque chose à … à Naruto. Il, il l'aime sincèrement … sincèrement. Jamais, jamais il ne, ne lui ferait du, du mal !

- Je … je vais aller me coucher.

- Ino !

- Je suis désolée, Hinata. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- …

- Désolée … bonne nuit. »

* * *

Ino n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. À quatre heures du matin, elle se tournait encore dans son lit. Toutes ses histoires engendraient des horreurs dans son esprit, de quoi l'occuper toute la nuit. La fusillade … l'ange déchu … la fusillade … l'ange déchu … Sasuke. C'était dingue comme la situation devenait compliquée lorsqu'on était Protecteur … ou peut-être que non en fait. Si la situation était si compliquée, depuis le commencement, ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Sa dispute avec Naruto, dont l'élément déclencheur était Sasuke. Sasuke qui savait que Naruto était Protecteur avant même que celui-ci soit au courant. Sasuke qui était l'ange déchu. L'ange déchu. Le mal incarné si on en croyait les paroles de Tsunade. Ino ne savait plus qui croire. Sasuke était vraiment le mal ? Et puis … oui, bien sûr que oui. Il se nourrissait de sang humain, c'était vital pour lui. Et les gens qui mourraient à cause de lui, il s'en foutait ? Il vivait comme si de rien n'était ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Et puis le frère de Sasuke était reconnu comme l'un des pires vampires de l'histoire, non ? La Protectrice se tourna, se retourna entre les draps du lit puis elle décida de se lever. Elle avait les jambes un peu engourdies et elle fit quelques tours de la pièce avant d'en sortir. Elle marcha lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver une grande pièce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque ou un bureau. Peut-être les deux finalement. Ino y entra puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle alluma la lumière puis inspecta rapidement la pièce. Des livres, des livres … Des milliers de bouquins. Ino s'approcha pour regarder les titres : La sorcellerie selon _Kon Aichai_, Les démons du dixième siècle, Les cures selon _May Kao Cheng_ … e.t.c. Y'avait-il des livres qui parlaient de l'ange déchu ? Des vampires au moins ? La blonde chercha parmi les titres jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : Les vampires. Une brique d'au moins mille pages. Elle sortit le livre puis le posa au sol. Ino tourna les pages jusqu'à l'annexe. Alors … Uchiwa …. _Uchito Kanako_, _Uchuu Iori_, _Uchiwa Itachi. _Pas de Sasuke. Avec un peu de chance, il y'aurait un passage sur lui dans les pages dédiées à Itachi. Elle tourna les pages puis lut à haute voix ce qui concernait Itachi.

« _Itachi Uchiwa, vampire depuis l'ère Meiji, âgé de132 ans. Il anéantit la presque totalité de son clan en 1875… _C'est tout ? »

Ino soupira. Toutes les descriptions étaient aussi courtes dans ce livre. Elle allait refermer le livre lorsqu'elle aperçut de minuscules inscriptions sous la description d'Itachi : _Source : L'histoire de la sorcellerie. _

« Sorcellerie ? »

Ino chercha parmi les centaines de livres, si l'un d'eux portait le nom précédent. Elle le trouva sur une étagère voisine. Ino le prit puis le posa doucement à côté de l'autre livre. Elle tourna derechef les pages jusqu'à l'annexe pour se rendre compte que le tiers du livre était consacré au clan Uchiwa. Elle commença sa lecture en passant rapidement les passages qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

« _Le clan Uchiwa utilisa la première forme de sorcellerie … _Tiens donc … un détail que Tsunade a oublié peut-être ? Bon … blablabla _… puissance économique _… blablabla … _En 1860, Mikoto Uchiwa donne naissance à son premier fils, Itachi Uchiwa. En 1865, elle donne naissance à son deuxième fils, Sasuke Uchiwa. En 1866, Fugaku Uchiwa réussit à mettre au point une nouvelle sorte de pouvoir qu'il appellera : Sharingan. Il réussit à transmettre le pouvoir à ses deux fils, Itachi et Sasuke. L'aîné le reçoit bien alors que le cadet développe une maladie incurable à cause du Sharingan qui agit comme un poison sur son organisme. Itachi est considéré comme un surdoué de la sorcellerie grâce au pouvoir du Sharingan alors que Sasuke, affaibli par la maladie et incapable de contrôler le Sharingan, n'obtient qu'un très bas niveau en sorcellerie. En 1885, Fugaku oblige son fils cadet à se rendre utile à la famille en épousant Sakura Haruno, fille du gouverneur. L'union ne donna aucun héritier à la famille Uchiwa. En 1887, Itachi Uchiwa se fait attaquer par un vampire de haut niveau qui réussit à en faire l'un des siens. Itachi revient complètement déboussolé chez lui. Son frère cadet, remarquant le changement, ne réussit qu'à l'enfermer dans une des pièces de sa demeure en espérant qu'il mourra au bout de sa faim. Itachi le supplie de le laisser sortir car sa soif de sang grandit et il sera bientôt incapable de la contrôler mais Sasuke n'écoute rien. Un mois plus tard, croyant son frère mort, Sasuke ouvre la porte. Ce n'est qu'un leurre et après avoir assommé son frère, Itachi fait de son repas la presque totalité du clan Uchiwa, ne laissant la vie sauve qu'à son frère cadet. Pendant la même année, Sasuke Uchiwa devient Protecteur mais un an plus tard, sa maladie se montre plus violente et on ne lui donne qu'une semaine à vivre. Hanabi Hyûga, vampire de quatre siècle, fait de Sasuke un vampire, un peu plus tard. »_

Ino soupira de nouveau. Pas un seul petit mot sur l'ange déchu. Rien. Absolument rien. Et puis, c'était quoi le _Sharingan _? Est-ce que Sasuke le possédait encore ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que les vampires ne pouvaient pas être malades ? Ino laissa tomber l'affaire ''ange déchu''. Non, ce n'était pas là qu'elle devait chercher. D'accord, aucun renseignement sur l'ange déchu mais sur les vampires, il y'en avait des tonnes.

Sasuke était un vampire. Sasuke était l'ange déchu et il aimait Naruto. Ino savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire …

Elle reprit le livre nommé : _Les vampires_ puis retourna à l'annexe.

« Alors … _Moyens pour éliminer un vampire … Moyens pour torturer un vampire … »_

* * *

Naruto venait à peine de se réveiller. Pendant son sommeil, il avait pris quelques distances avec Sasuke et … ce n'était pas plus mal finalement. Il observa le plafond quelques minutes, histoire de sortir complètement de son état comateux puis il secoua Sasuke pour le tirer de ses songes. Le vampire émit un faible grognement.

« Sasuke !

- Hmph …

- Je peux te parler ?

- Il cinq heures du matin, Naruto …

- Et alors ?

- C'est à cette heure-là que je me couche d'habitude.

- Mais on vient juste de dormir !

- À peine quatre heures.

- C'est beaucoup !

- Pas vraiment, non …

- J'ai lu que les vampires avaient besoin de beaucoup moins d'heures de sommeil que les humains.

- Tu sais lire ?

- Eh ! Je suis pas idiot, ok ?

- Oh, excuse-moi. C'est que hier, tu étais incapable de te rappeler si le mot ''dictionnaire'' s'écrivait avec un accent grave …

- J'étais pas dans mon assiette hier, monsieur l'intello qui passe son temps à corriger mes fautes d'orthographe pour m'emmerder.

- Bon, tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui … c'est … à propos d'hier. »

Sasuke se redressa légèrement puis cligna des yeux quelques fois avant d'adresser son regard à Naruto pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

« Hier, je me suis retrouvé seul face au tireur. C'était Tayuya. Tu sais, la fille qu'on a retrouvé morte près de chez moi ? Son corps était … recouvert de pièces métalliques. Comme si c'était un robot. Elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle ne contrôlait rien, qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer. Elle me suppliait de la tuer. En même temps, j'essayais d'éviter les balles qu'elle me tirait. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Je me suis mis à courir et puis … je ne sais pas trop, j'ai déplacé la porte d'un casier sans le vouloir et Tayuya a foncé dedans. Sa tête a percuté la porte et elle est tombée au sol. Je me suis retournée et je voyais son corps qui … tremblait, qui était parcouru de chocs électriques. Je me suis penché vers elle et j'ai remarqué une lumière rouge sur sa tempe gauche qui clignotait à intervalles réguliers. Je me suis rappelé qu'au concours de sciences et de technologies, Sai avait mis au point une sorte de robot et l'équipement ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'avait Tayuya. Sai, c'est le fils de Tsunade. Je me suis tout de suite demandé si la fusillade ne venait pas d'elle … enfin …comme si elle nous mettait à l'épreuve, Ino et moi.

- Une épreuve ?

- Peut-être que c'est moi qui n'y vois plus clair en fait. De nos jours, ce n'est pas rare des fusillades …

- Non, non. Tu as peut-être raison après tout.

- Mais tu vois, cette fusillade, elle paraissait irréelle et encore maintenant, je suis incapable d'y croire. Je pense que … »

La phrase de Naruto fut interrompue par une sonnerie.

« Hum … attends un instant. » soupira Sasuke en étirant son bras vers la table de chevet qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Le vampire attrapa son portable puis le colla à son oreille avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Curieux, Naruto approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke pour entendre la conversation.

« Allô, fit Sasuke d'un ton totalement blasé.

- _Papa, c'est moi !_ »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis adressa sa mine la plus ahurie à Sasuke avant de prononcer silencieusement les mots : ''Quoi ? Toi ? Papa ?''. Le vampire lui fit signe de se calmer et de se taire.

« Inari, reprit le brun en abordant un ton plus inquiet, Sakura n'est pas dans les parages ?

- _Si, justement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais qu'il est tôt, je suis désolé mais il fallait absolument que je te parle. Tu m'écoutes ?_

- Oui.

- _Hier, Sakura est allée soigner Hanabi. Quand elle est revenue, elle a téléphoné à Kankurô pour savoir si tout allait mieux pour elle. Il lui a confié qu'Hanabi avait eu une vision un peu après. Sa vision, elle te concernait. _

- Elle me concernait ? répéta-t-il, légèrement déconcerté.

_- Oui ! Hanabi a vu que Tsunade t'avait repéré. _

- Merde…

_- Oui, en effet. C'est pour bientôt selon elle. Il faut que tu partes … au moins pour un mois ou deux. Pas à Suna … plus loin. À Kiri peut-être ? _

- OK … Kiri … c'est bon …

- _Fais attention à toi surtout ! Merde … Sakura arrive ! »_

Inari raccrocha rapidement puis Sasuke fit de même avant de chercher ses vêtements des yeux, oubliant les interrogations silencieuses de son amant. Le brun avait l'air totalement paniqué … ou non, pas du tout en fait. À le regarder simplement, Naruto n'aurait jamais deviné le tourbillon de frayeur qui s'agitait en lui mais en ressentant ses émotions, il avait l'impression de les lire sur le visage du vampire. Comme si un rien le trahissait, sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait assez discrètement ou ses yeux plus ronds que d'habitude. Alors que si Naruto n'avait pas été empathique, il n'aurait jamais remarqué ce genre de détails.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire après tout : ''Amène-moi avec toi !'', ''Reste avec moi !'' ? Hors de question. De un parce qu'il n'était pas du tout (mais alors là, vraiment pas du tout) amoureux de Sasuke et de deux parce que ça faisait vraiment trop gay de dire ça ! Bah ouais, il était pas gay quand même … m'enfin … presque pas.

Il pouvait sortir des conneries aussi. Sasuke disait souvent que lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, il ne sortait que des conneries. Il pouvait poser des questions : ''T'as un fils !?'', ''Sakura ? Sakura comme Sakura la fille qu'on a vu l'autre jour en cherchant l'hybride ?'' ou encore ''Tsunade !? Mais pourquoi tu la fuis ?''. Mais il savait que Sasuke ne lui répondrait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que dans la tête du vampire, il y'avait une alarme rouge qui clignoterait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à Kiri.

« Eh merde … je retrouve pas mon chandail ! Tu étais obligé de le jeter n'importe où ? »

Naruto avait eu envi de lui répondre : ''Bien sûr, Sasuke. J'aurai pu te sauter dessus, t'enlever ton chandail, aller le plier, le mettre dans ta commode et faire de même avec le reste de tes vêtements.'' Mais il se retint de le faire car à priori, Sasuke lisait ses pensée. Enfin … non, il n'y prêtait plus du tout attention. Pff … pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne réplique !

« Ah, ça y'est ! Je l'ai. »

_Mais non, c'est le mien, abruti !_ Encore une fois, Naruto garda ses pensées pour lui … enfin, il ne les dit pas à voix haute. Il regarda Sasuke s'agiter à droite puis à gauche pour mettre des vêtements puis quelques trucs dont Naruto ne distinguait pas les formes, dans un sac à dos. Quand il eut terminé de rassembler ses affaires, Sasuke revint vers Naruto, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Écoute Naruto, je … je voudrais avoir le temps de tout t'expliquer sur Inari, Tsunade … puis aussi te faire un discours bidon sur le fait que tu devrais t'assumer une bonne fois pour toute mais … j'ai pas le temps. »

Le vampire griffonna rapidement un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier puis il le donna à Naruto.

« C'est le numéro de mon portable. »

Il était où le traditionnel ''Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi'' ?

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce …

- Mais non, Sasuke ! C'était pas la peine !

- …

- J'étais sûr que tu ne m'écoutais pas, c'est tout.

- Oui, je t'écoute ! C'est juste que je manque de temps … le soleil va bientôt se lever et je dois quitter le pays absolument.

- Je sais … enfin … j'imagine.

- Je vais revenir dans quelques mois. Deux ou trois.

- … »

Sasuke se pencha vers la table de chevet pour attraper son portable qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa poche. Le vampire se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Je te rendrai ton chandail en revenant. » dit-il avec un demi-sourire crispé.

Il le savait alors …

* * *

Ino regarda sa montre en bâillant. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle lisait. Elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux sans pouvoir contenir un grognement fatigué. Des tonnes de livres qui pesaient … une tonne, justement ! Ino les rangea un à un sans grand effort finalement. Il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'elle possédait une force surhumaine …

La jeune fille s'étira puis sortit de la bibliothèque sans oublier de fermer la lumière puis de laisser la porte entrouverte. Elle marcha précautionneusement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avec l'intention de quitter la maison avant que Naruto (ou Sasuke) puisse lire ses pensée.

Elle traversait le salon lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke.

« _Merde ! _pensa t'elle.

- Ino ?

- Euh … je n'étais pas … fatiguée hier soir et je …

- Pas besoin d'explications, dit-il d'un air blasé.

- Je vais me … coucher. Bonne nuit ! Euh … Bonjour … enfin … »

La blonde échappa un rire nerveux puis se précipita au second étage, en même temps qu'Hinata descendait les marches, la mine anxieuse et la démarche lente. Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que la brune avançait plus rapidement vers lui.

« Sasu … »

Le vampire posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se taise. Il prit ensuite sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un signe de tête auquel Hinata répondit rapidement d'un autre signe de tête. Ils fermèrent les yeux puis la brune sursauta violemment. Ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

« Sa …

- Chut ! »

Sasuke lui fit à nouveau signe de se taire puis il partit rapidement, laissant la jeune sorcière avec un air horrifiée …

* * *

Neji était dans la cuisine depuis près de deux heures et demi. Il avait posé une vingtaine de flacons devant lui, chacun contenant un ingrédient différent. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de confectionner une potion avec les indications imprécises qu'Hinata lui avait laissées en mémoire. Neji avait tenté l'expérience une bonne vingtaine de fois déjà et il commençait à s'impatienter. Ça l'énervait en fait ! Sasuke l'énervait du moins. Il avait fallu que ce trouillard fugueur soit justement le spécialiste des potions ! Le sorcier regarda le bol vide devant lui puis soupira avant de recommencer la potion une énième fois. Donc … la muscade agissait sur le temps. Trois pincés … a peu près. Les racines de mandragore assurait … assurait quoi déjà ? Neji émit un grognement énervé puis laissa tomber l'affaire un moment, le temps de reprendre son calme. Kiba arriva au même moment.

« 'jour Neji.

- Salut Kiba.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Ce que Sasuke n'est pas capable de faire, grommela le sorcier.

- Hum … tu parles de potion, hein ? La spécialité de Sasuke.

- Ouais mais ce lâche est parti pour quelques mois à Kiri en me laissant faire le sale boulot !

- Hein ? Sasuke ? Parti ? Pourquoi ?

- Hanabi a eu une vision et elle l'a vu avec Tsunade.

- Oh …

- ''Oh'' ? C'est tout ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est lâche de sa part ?

- Bah … oui et non. C'est Tsunade quand même …

- Hmph.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Hum … tu sais à quoi servent les racines de mandragore ?

- Euh … un truc par rapport à la mémoire, je pense.

- Mais bien sûr ... ! Je n'avais pas besoin des autres ingrédients ! C'est pour ça que ça ne fonctionnait pas ! En fait … si je mets un peu d'huile d'olive avec tout ça, j'obtiendrai la potion ! »

Neji prit un nouveau bol puis il mit divers ingrédients à l'intérieur. Il prit une petite quantité d'eau et il la rajouta aux autres ingrédients avant de mélanger le tout avec une cuillère en bois. La mixture se colora peu à peu d'un teint orangé. Neji la versa à part égal dans trois tasses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette potion ?

- Toi, moi et Naruto, on doit en boire.

- Quel genre d'effet ça va avoir sur nous ?

- On va garder nos souvenirs lorsqu'on reviendra dans le passé.

- Pourquoi on reviendrait dans le passé ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Hinata bégayait même en tentant de me transmettre les informations que monsieur le fugueur lui avait transmises. Résultat, elle n'a pas eu le temps de tout me dire et la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'on doit boire cette foutue potion.

- Ah bon … »

Naruto choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine, l'air endormi et la démarche assez lente. Il salua d'un signe de main, ses deux colocataires, puis il vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du comptoir où Neji rangeait les ingrédients qui lui avaient permis de préparer sa potion.

« Si ce n'est pas le petit ami de Sasuke ! s'exclama Kiba en souriant à Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas le petit ami de Sasuke, grommela Naruto en adressant un regard noir au loup-garou.

- Oh … désolé, fit Kiba dont le sourire venait de se déformer, je pensais que toi et lui, vous … euh … bref.

- Moi et lui, on …

- Vous ?

- On … rien, justement. Ino n'est pas là ?

- Elle est partie très tôt ce matin, répondit Neji en tendant une tasse à Kiba puis à Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto en regardant le contenu de la tasse d'un air un peu dégoûté.

- Quelqu'un ou … quelque chose va reculer le temps et en buvant cette potion, on gardera nos souvenirs de maintenant.

- Ah bon … »

Naruto remua lentement le contenu de la tasse puis il décida de le boire en une seule gorgée. Il posa ensuite la tasse sur le comptoir, les yeux plissés et les lèvres crispés. Il regarda Neji avec un air de reproche.

« Ce truc est absolument dé … »

Le Protecteur ne termina pas sa phrase. Son corps se raidit en une fraction de seconde et il tomba du haut de son tabouret pour s'écraser au sol. Kiba se précipita vers lui afin de voir si il n'avait rien de casser mais il n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une égratignure. Le loup-garou exprima son inquiétude en écarquillant les yeux en direction de Neji. Le sorcier se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'abruti qui vient de se tirer à Kiri.

- Tu penses que c'est un effet … hum … normal ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Tu qu'à demander à …

- À Sasuke, je sais.

- Ça doit être un effet normal … enfin … buvons, on verra bien. »

Kiba et Neji échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de boire la mixture orange …

* * *

« Encore toi ? » grommela Tsunade.

Kurenaï venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade, sans tremblements de terre cette fois-ci. La brune ferma doucement la porte derrière elle puis croisa les bras.

« Que veux-tu ? demanda la blonde.

- Regarde-moi, Tsunade. »

La Valkyrie blonde daigna enfin lever les yeux de ses papiers pour regarder Kurenaï. Celle-ci affichait un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? Tu es venue te battre, Kurenaï ?

- Pas du tout. J'étais venue te faire part d'une constatation.

- Ah bon …

- Je me suis rendue compte que tu avais … beaucoup de pions sur ton échiquier : Jiraiya, Sai …

- Mon mari et mon fils ne sont pas des pions.

- Allons donc ! Tu les manipules comme tu veux …

- La ferme.

- Je disais donc que tu avais beaucoup de … gens à ton service : Jiraiya, Sai, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi. Et depuis peu, tu as les perles rares : Ino et Naruto. Enfin … Naruto est définitivement en train de t'échapper mais ça, tu t'en fous. Tu as déjà tout planifier pour le faire tuer. Tu as de grands projets pour manipuler la petite Ino, hein ?

- Hum … c'est ça ta constatation ?

- Non. Seulement, je n'ai que quatre protégés et Shizune … n'a que Sakura, Gaara, Shino et Itachi.

- Ce qui veut dire … ?

- Qu'elle va forcément te voler celui que tu projettes de faire tuer. Te rappelles-tu du projet qu'on avait fait … le projet K.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Comme c'est Shizune qui a gardé le projet K. … Penses-tu qu'elle va faire de Naruto le protagoniste du projet K. ?

- Tu ne penses pas que … ?

- Je ne pense rien. Sur ce, contente d'avoir pu te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Kurenaï quitta le bureau de Tsunade avec le même sourire en coin alors que la blonde avait complètement perdu son sang froid. _Mince ! _pensa t'elle. Le projet K. ! Ce foutu projet K. ! Et elle qui croyait naïvement que Shizune n'en ferait rien ! Mais c'était évident … tellement évident en fait. Shizune était trop maligne pour laisser tomber la puissance qu'était le projet K. !

« Tsunade … ? »

La blonde sursauta puis elle leva rapidement la tête vers la personne qui osait la déranger en pleine réflexion. C'était Ino …

« Ino ? fit-elle en tentant de reprendre un air impassible. Entre. Ferme la porte derrière toi. »

La Protectrice s'exécuta rapidement puis vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de la Valkyrie.

« Écoutez, Tsunade, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je veux passer un accord avec vous.

- Un accord ? répéta la Valkyrie.

- Oui. Je voudrais que vous remontiez le temps un jour avant la fusillade.

- Qui te dit que je suis capable de le faire ?

- Je me suis documentée hier soir. Je pense savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur une Valkyrie. Vous avez un pouvoir sur le temps.

- Hum … c'est beaucoup me demander. Qu'as-tu à me proposer en échange ? Quelque chose qui en vaut vraiment la peine, hein ?

- Je peux vous livrer l'ange déchu. »

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre un air sévère. Elle marqua un instant de réflexion avant de répondre à la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas assez.

- Quoi ?! Attendez ! Je vous livre l'ange déchu, vous savez ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire qu'il est très important et blablabla ! Que je dois le tuer et blablabla ! Et ce n'est pas assez !?

- En sachant qui est l'ange déchu, n'importe quel imbécile pourrait me le livrer. Je n'ai qu'à toucher ta peau pour avoir toutes les informations le concernant. Ce que tu me proposes, c'est une information que je peux avoir facilement contre le fait de remonter le temps.

- Eh ! Une minute ! J'ai un plan pour vous l'apporter !

- Moi aussi, Ino. Moi aussi j'ai des plans.

- … Que voulez-vous d'autre ? De l'argent ?

- Crois-tu sérieusement que j'en ai besoin de plus, Ino ?

- Non, bien sûr que non …

- Accepte un _miai _et j'accède à ta demande.

- Un quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un _miai_, Ino ?

- Euh … oui, bien sûr, comme tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas … grand-chose alors … oui. J'accepte votre _miai. _

- Je te donnerai la date et l'heure plus tard … du moins, plus tôt. Viens par là. »

Ino se leva de la chaise puis s'approcha de Tsunade. La Valkyrie agita sa main droite qui s'entoura d'un halo blanc puis elle la posa devant le front de la Protectrice.

« Ne bouge pas, souffla Tsunade, voilà … c'est bon … arrête de respirer maintenant. Ferme les yeux. »

« Excuse-moi, Ino. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un cours d'histoire dans cinq minutes. »

* * *

Ino rouvrit les yeux puis elle aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux roses … aux yeux noisette. Tayuya ! Elle était en vie ! La Protectrice afficha un large sourire puis elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Des élèves. Zéro cadavre. C'était trop beau. Elle avait envie de tous les prendre dans ses bras !

« Ino, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tayuya.

- Ou … oui, oui très bien ! Je suis contente qu'on soit amies, Tayuya ! Tu es une fille adorable et … fantastique et … géniale !

- Euh … toi aussi, Ino. Je t'assure. Mais mon cours d'histoire est …

- Promets-moi de m'attendre après ton cours d'histoire !

- D'accord ! Et après les cours, on fera à quelque chose ? On se fera une sortie entre filles ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Cool ! À plus tard ! »

Tayuya s'éloigna en envoyant de grands signes de mains à Ino qui y répondit joyeusement. Bon allez … c'était pas tout. Il fallait réfléchir à la situation maintenant. À ce moment précis … elle s'était disputée avec Naruto qui était … avec Shikamaru ! Bon sang ! Shikamaru ! Lui aussi il était vivant ! Il fallait qu'elle le aille le voir ! Laissant tomber ses réflexions, Ino ferma son casier sans prendre son manuel de sciences puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cafétéria du lycée. Il était assis seul à une table du fond, son portable à la main. Ino vint s'asseoir face à lui, la mine plus joyeuse que jamais.

« Shikamaru chéri ! s'écria t'elle.

- Salut Ino.

- Je voulais te dire que tu es un ami formidable ! Tu es vraiment intelligent et toujours à l'écoute des autres ! OK … tu as toujours l'air blasé et tu es un paresseux de première mais je t'aime Shika-chan !

- Je suis gay, Ino.

- Mais non ! Pas comme ça ! Je t'aime comme ami !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne te drogues pas, hein ?

- Nan, je te le promets ! Dis, tu fais quoi là ? »

Shikamaru baissa les yeux vers son portable puis les éleva à nouveau vers Ino.

« Pas grand-chose.

- Tu me fais voir ton ''pas-grand-chose'' ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Ino se leva puis attrapa le portable de Shikamaru avant de se rasseoir assez rapidement. Elle commença à lire à voix haute les SMS que Shikamaru avait reçu.

« JTM. T super sexy avec ton t-shirt ver. Je tatten dm1 à 18h. Je sui en mank de toi. G envi 2 toi. »

Ino rendit son portable à Shikamaru puis elle lui adressa un sourire d'autant plus large.

« Putain … C'est la grande passion ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un mec ! Il a l'air de quoi ?

- Il va au lycée.

- Hein ?! Celui-ci !? C'est pas vrai ! Shika-chan ! T'as un mec et tu ne me le dis même pas à moi ? Moi, ta meilleure amie qui t'a toujours tout dit !?

- Tu veux dire qui _as_ toujours tout dit. Tu ne sais pas garder un secret, Ino.

- Allez, dis-moi ! C'est … Yasuki, le mec du club de golf ! Ou non … c'est Sakon, c'est ça ? Non attends ! C'est Takara, celui qui joue de la trompette dans l'harmonie de l'école ! C'est lui ?

- Non, non et non.

- Rah, t'es pas cool !

- Tu vas être en retard à ton cours de sciences, Ino.

- Oh … mon cours de sciences ! Bof … pas grave, le prof m'emmerde de toute façon. Au fait, Shikamaru, est-ce que tu as vu Naruto ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- En cours de philo, je pense.

- Pff … le remplaçant n'est toujours pas là ?

- Non. C'est Kakashi-senseï qui le remplace.

- Pauvre Naruto …

- Quoi ?

- Il parait que Kakashi-senseï donne des sujets de devoirs impossibles parce qu'il connaît rien à la philo !

- Ah … par contre, la prof de biologie est arrivée. »

Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent un court instant. La prof de biologie était revenue ? Pourtant … ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça la dernière fois. Elle avait passé un après-midi ennuyant avec le remplaçant ! Bon … après tout, les choses avaient un peu changé. Ce n'était rien d'alarmant.

« Shika, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un _miai _?

- Hum … pas vraiment.

- Oh …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller ou … assister à un _miai_ bientôt.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Non.

- Ah … »

Shikamaru ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par ce problème. De toute façon, Ino non plus ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle avait d'autres priorités et peu importe ce qu'était un _miai_. Ça ne devait pas être si atroce. Elle s'inventa une excuse pour partir puis gagna les couloirs du lycée à grands pas. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Présenter ses excuses à Naruto ? Préparer un plan pour livrer Sasuke à Tsunade ? Chercher l'origine de la fusillade ? La troisième option lui sembla plus importante que les deux autres mais en même temps, elle la trouva plus facile. Il suffisait d'éviter la mort de Tayuya pour éviter la fusillade en fait. Et puisqu'elle passait justement la soirée avec la jeune fille, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Elle se concentra sur la deuxième option. En fait, elle avait bien bluffé devant Tsunade. Elle n'avait aucun plan pour lui livrer Sasuke. Et puis, elle risquait toujours le fait que le vampire lise ses pensées. Ce n'était pas gagné. Ino prit soin d'éviter le couloir où était la classe de sciences. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part de sécher les cours tout en restant dans le lycée. En même temps, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas été apte à suivre le cours. Elle était heureuse de voir les gens circuler dans les couloirs, heureuse d'avoir obtenu le fait que Tsunade remonte le temps. Ça devait bien valoir tous les _miai_ du monde. Elle sentit soudain que quelqu'un tapait sur son épaule. Ino se retourna vivement pour faire face à une femme qui semblait avoir une vingtaine ou peut-être une trentaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux de couleur rose pâle et les yeux verts.

« Excusez-moi, dit la jeune femme d'un ton calme, je cherche la classe de biologie.

- Vous êtes la nouvelles professeure ? demanda Ino.

- Oui mais je suis un peu perdue, avoua t'elle en esquissant un sourire gêné à la blonde.

- Je m'appelle Ino Uzumaki, je suis une de vos élèves.

- Sakura Haruno, répondit la jeune femme en souriant à nouveau, contente de te rencontrer.

- La classe de biologie se trouve au fond du couloir, à droite. C'est la deuxième porte, dit Ino en indiquant la direction de son doigt. »

Sakura la remercia puis se dirigea vers la classe. En la détaillant plus attentivement, Ino se demanda si elle était la Sakura du jour de la fusillade que Naruto avait perdu en chemin mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée. Après tout, Sakura était un prénom plutôt commun au pays. Il y'avait une chance sur mille pour que ce soit elle. La blonde continua sa promenade dans le lycée jusqu'à tomber sur son frère. Il venait de sortir de la classe de philo et il n'avait absolument pas la mine aussi triste que la dernière fois. Ino le trouva … changé mais elle n'aurait su dire en quoi. En l'apercevant, Naruto se rua vers elle.

« 'Lut Ino ! dit-il en en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ? demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Bah … pour la dispute qu'on a eu l'autre fois …

- Bof … je m'en fous après tout si t'aimes pas Sasuke et si t'as mille préjugés sur les vampires. Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas méchant et qu'il n'a jamais essayé de me vider de mon sang.

- Je te crois, Naru. Je t'assure. J'ai été stupide et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait une scène pour ça …

- Ça va, Ino. Moi aussi j'ai été con. »

Les choses avaient vraiment changé, pensa Ino en regardant son frère. Il ne l'avait boudé, il n'avait pas joué les rancuniers. Il semblait … heureux, vraiment. Naruto remarqua le regard insistant de sa sœur sur lui, il se demanda si quelque chose clochait :

« Ino, ça va ?

- Oui, oui. C'est juste que je trouve que tu as … changé.

- Ah, tu trouves ?

- Ouais … t'as l'air … je sais pas, quelque chose entre heureux et étrange.

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais … je suis plus puceau ! »

Et c'est ça qui mettait son frère dans cet état ? Quel gamin ! Ino soupira malgré elle et résista à l'envie de lui dire qu'il était un des derniers au lycée.

« J'espère que c'était une fille bien, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Bah non …

- C'était pas quelqu'un de bien ? Ne me dis pas que c'était une pute ?

- Mais non ! C'était pas une fille, c'est tout. »

Ino retint son envie de frapper son front contre son poing. Merde ! Un autre détail qui lui avait échappé. Naruto avait couché avec Sasuke ce jour-là ! Elle sourit du mieux qu'elle put à son frère.

« C'était Sasuke, hein ? demanda t'elle.

- Ouais …

- Et c'était bien ? »

Naruto hocha vivement la tête et Ino se sentit vraiment hypocrite tout d'un coup. Étrangement, elle eut l'impression que Naruto n'entendait pas ses pensées et ne ressentait pas ses sentiments. Autrement, il lui aurait certainement fait la peau ! Elle commença à penser des choses sans queue ni tête pour savoir si Naruto l'entendait.

« _Naruto, je ne suis pas ta sœur, je suis l'esprit de Bloody Mary ! »_

Le blond ne cilla pas alors Ino continua sur sa lancée.

« _Naruto, tu m'as encouragé à faire mon coming-out ! Je suis lesbienne … Je me suis fait enlever par les extra-terrestres ! Je me suis fait mordre par un vampire ! Hello ? Je suis amoureuse de toi ! Beurk ! »_

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Ino se demanda s'il avait entendu toutes les conneries qu'elle avait pensé.

« Ça va Ino ? Tu dis plus rien ?

- Ouais, ouais … je pensais à des trucs importants, c'est tout.

- Importants, tu dis ? Tu étais en train de te demander la couleur de ton prochain vernis ! »

Non, là, il y'avait vraiment un truc qui clochait. Ino n'osa rien dire. Après tout, c'était peut-être Tsunade qui avait fait en sorte que ses pensées soient voilées afin que Sasuke ne se doute de rien. En même temps, Ino se trouvait méprisable dans cette situation. Jouer un tour aussi cruel à son frère … c'était pour son bien après tout, non ? Elle secoua la tête légèrement pour chasser ce genre de pensée puis sourit à Naruto.

« Je suis contente de voir tu _monsieur-je-suis-complètement-hétéro_ avoue enfin le fait qu'il soit gay !

- Je ne l'ai pas avoué vraiment … pas encore mais je commence à ne plus me soucier de ce que maman m'avait dit à l'époque. Et puis je pense que je suis amoureux de Sasuke … et c'est pas en aimant un mec que je peux prétendre être hétéro.

- Oui … c'est sûr … »

Ino resta pensive un moment. Elle pensait qu'en remontant le temps, les choses auraient été les mêmes. Elle pensait retrouver un Naruto confus et triste. Au lieu de cela, elle trouvait un Naruto heureux et déterminé. Ça ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Si seulement il avait pu douter encore un peu, elle aurait pu lui faire haïr Sasuke comme elle le haïssait mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pu d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à Sasuke lui sembla cruel alors qu'elle avait vu le geste comme héroïque un peu avant. Si ce n'avait pas été de Naruto et de ses satanés sentiments ! Elle resta avec Naruto jusqu'à la fin de sa pause, après quoi le blond gagna son cours d'histoire. Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle. Ino n'avait pourtant rien écouté dans chacun des cours qu'elle avait suivis. Toutes ces histoires l'obsédaient et la rendaient complètement folle. Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Ino ne montra aucun signe de soulagement comme les autres élèves le faisaient. Elle avait des problèmes à affronter, de gros problèmes même. Elle retrouva rapidement Tayuya et lui proposa de passer la nuit chez elle. La jeune fille était si heureuse qu'Ino lui montre de l'intérêt qu'elle accepta aussitôt. À cet instant, elle se demanda si tout allait être comme avant. Est-ce que son père allait faire un scandale comme l'autre fois ? Est-ce que Sasuke allait être là ? Ino espèrerait sincèrement qu'il ne soit pas là, ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Elle ne trouva pas Naruto à la sortie de son cours et préféra quitter le lycée avec Tayuya. Comme Arashi devait venir la chercher, elle se dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir qu'elle avait une nouvelle amie après la mort de Tenten. En sortant, elle se figea. Sasuke se tenait là, appuyé contre un des murs du lycée. Tayuya remarqua aussitôt son changement d'attitude.

« Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué ce mec ! s'exclama Tayuya. Je le voyais quand j'étais en cours de géo. Ça doit faire une demi-heure qu'il attend. Toutes les filles de la classe étaient collées aux fenêtres. Le prof a eu un mal fou à donner son cours ! Il est tellement canon !

- Ouais, marmonna Ino sans montrer grand intérêt, c'est l'ex petit ami de Tenten.

- Oh ! Tu penses qu'il a une nouvelle petite amie au lycée ?

- Je connais même la ''petite amie'' en question, marmonna Ino.

- Vraiment ? C'est qui ?

- Mon frère ...

- Donc ce mec … c'est lui le dealer de drogues ?

- Non, c'est moi qui dis n'importe quoi. C'est un mec bien, dit-elle sans grande conviction. »

Tayuya l'écoutait à peine, prise dans la contemplation du vampire.

« Il est bi ? demanda t'elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Sûrement.

- Quand ça se terminera entre lui et ton frère, tu penses qu'il voudra de moi ?

- Peut-être, répondit Ino en haussant les épaules. »

À ce moment Naruto sortit du lycée sans voir Ino et Tayuya, en les ignorant finalement. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Sasuke. Ino avait l'impression d'être la méchante de l'histoire parce que tout le monde adorait Sasuke ! Pff … ce n'était pas de sa faute si le vrai méchant de l'histoire était particulièrement attirant, non ? N'empêche, il l'avait payé chère sa foutue beauté. Il suffisait de le connaître pour lui trouver d'énormes défauts. Même au temps où il sortait avec Tenten, elle le trouvait exaspérant. Il se considérait cent fois supérieur à tout le monde, il était arrogant et égoïste. Elle n'avait jamais pu le piffer. Tiens et voilà que monsieur ce donnait en spectacle en roulant une pelle à son frère ! 'Fallait surtout pas se gêner, hein ? Au nombre d'homophobes qu'il y'avait dans le coin, monsieur Uchiwa osait embrasser Naruto. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Naruto allait franchement en baver à cause de lui ? Non mais quel égoïste quand même ! Tiens, Arashi arrivait ! Il allait passer un savon monumental à Sasuke, c'était certain ! Et vlan, prends ça, Sasuke ! Ino regarda son père se diriger rapidement vers le couple qui ne s'était pas lâché. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et les tourtereaux se lâchèrent brusquement. Puis … des sourires ? Des sourires ? Arashi qui serrait la main à Sasuke ? C'était quoi ça ? Un sitcom débile ? Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Arashi devait passer un savon à Sasuke ! Rah ! Pourquoi le présent avait tant changé ? C'était inadmissible !

« Ça va, Ino ? demanda Tayuya. Tu es toute pâle ! Tu as froid ?

- Non, non, ça va. »

Du calme, Ino, pensa la jeune fille en prenant une grande inspiration. Arashi, Sasuke et Naruto se dirigeaient justement vers elle et elle ne souhaitait pas faire part de sa mauvaise humeur au vampire. Oh et puis oui finalement ! Elle afficha un grand sourire mais ne se gêna pas pour communiquer par pensée tout ce qu'elle pensait de Sasuke.

« _J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de toucher mon frère ! Si tu t'approches encore de lui, je te tue ! Je ne te laisserai jamais l'occasion de le tuer pour que tu retrouves ton foutu statut de Protecteur ! Crève, crève, crève ! Tu fais ton innocent comme ça, hein ? Mais moi je connais ta vraie nature et j'ai bien hâte que Tsunade s'occupe de ton cas ! Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de tuer des gens pour ta stupide survie ! Crève ! »_

Bon … elle s'était bien défoulée mais cela sembla inutile puisque Sasuke semblait lire ses pensées aussi bien que Naruto. En pensant toutes ses horreurs, Ino n'avait pas suivi la conversation qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle se rendit compte que le temps passait même lorsqu'elle n'était plus tout à fait connectée avec la réalité lorsqu'elle vit Naruto tendre les clés de sa voiture à Tayuya puis lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son père la pousser jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Tayuya … qu'est-ce qu'elle … ? réussit à articuler la blonde.

- Elle va conduire la voiture de Naruto jusqu'à la maison. » répondit Arashi en souriant. »

Il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul, cet abruti ? Non, bien sûr que non. Arashi voulait sûrement profiter du fait de pouvoir parler avec son fils et le petit ami de son fils ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Naruto avait eu l'occasion de dire à son père qu'il sortait avec Sasuke ? Tout était tellement étrange ! Ino s'installa dans la voiture de son père, à côté de celui-ci. Sasuke et Naruto occupaient la banquette arrière. Arashi démarra la voiture puis prit la route de sa demeure. Tout de suite vint la série de questions que tous les petits amis d'Ino avait du subir au moins une fois.

« Alors Sasuke, vous faites des études ?

- J'ai terminé mes études de droit à l'université de Suna. »

C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Il fallait qu'en plus monsieur Uchiwa ait fait des études dans une des universités les plus convoitées du monde ! Ino fulminait.

« Oh mais c'est très bien ! s'exclama Arashi. J'aimerai vraiment que Naruto s'intéresse autant à ses études.

- Roh ça va, grommela Naruto, je finirai sûrement par faire un truc idiot comme optométriste. De toute façon, on peut rien faire sans étude universitaire, c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter.

- Tu as juste beaucoup moins de possibilités, rectifia Arashi.

- Oui, oui, marmonna Naruto.

- Sinon où vivez-vous, Sasuke ?

- Dans le quartier ouest de Konoha, dans une maison que j'ai acheté avec des amis.

- Vous vivez près de la forêt maudite alors ?

- Oui mais on ne s'en formalise pas trop en fait. Un de mes colocataires est garde forestier. »

Arashi hocha la tête et Ino préféra ne pas écouter le reste de la conversation. Elle allait finir par exploser. Elle regarda le paysage défilé en priant pour arriver plus vite chez elle. Elle pourrait ensuite appeler Tsunade et régler cette fichue histoire avec ce fichu ange déchu ! Bientôt, elle vit sa maison se dessiner au loin et retint un soupir de soulagement. Arashi posait toujours ses questions parfois gênantes. Naruto protestait. Sasuke répondait poliment. Ino avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un mauvais sitcom. Puis soudain, Arashi arrêta de parler et la voiture s'arrêta brusquement.

« Papa, ça va ? » demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant, ses yeux écarquillés. Ino s'inquiéta à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre son père dans un tel état ? Elle regarda dans la direction où son père regardait … Ino crut mourir.

Assise dans les marches qui menaient à sa demeure était assise Anko Mitarashi (anciennement Uzumaki). Sa mère …

_**À suivre …**_

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_Vous pensez que Naruto et Sasuke vont rester ensemble longtemps ? Vous vous trompez …  
__Ino va à son miai (Ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est … le sauront au prochain chapitre :P)  
__Naruto raconte son passé avec sa mère.  
__Les intentions de Tsunade ne sont plus très claires.  
__Neji risque de disparaître.  
__Hanabi arrive.  
__Tout le monde complote contre tout le monde :( …_

_Et plein d'autres choses :P_

J'ai bientôt le droit à quelques semaines de vacances :) !  
Ça me donnera le temps d'écrire le chapitre treize qui risque lui aussi d'être assez long ;)

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs.


End file.
